Corações Domados
by DarkAngelTutty18
Summary: UA Inglaterra, Idade Média... resumo completo na fic... primeira fic... leiam please *-*
1. Prólogo

**Corações Domados**

Estigmatizada na corte e considerada uma prostituta por todos, lady Bella Swan precisava casar... com Edward Cullen. Um guerreiro tão poderoso quanto implacável. Bella o temia... e ao mesmo tempo o desejava, de uma forma que jamais sentira por outro homem. Edward conheceu o pior dos campos de batalha, e nunca teve tempo para emoções. No entanto, ele reconheceu que a situação de Bella era, em muitos aspectos, semelhante à sua. Existia nela, afinal, uma dignidade que não condizia com os boatos. Embora a paixão se inflamasse entre os dois, Edward logo descobriu que não seria simples ter Bella como esposa. Ele antes precisaria domá-la...


	2. Capítulo 1

**Corações Domados**

**Capítulo Um**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Corte da rainha Eleanor em Poitiers – Maio de 1171_

- Deveria se sentir grata por sua liberdade.

O tom duro de alerta nas palavras da rainha Eleanor era inconfundível.

Lady Bella Swann sentiu o olhar intenso da rainha às suas costas ao caminhar na direção da porta da câmara. Um arrepio gelado de medo lhe percorreu a espinha ante a ameaça velada de Eleanor.

Sem dar atenção à vozinha interior de sua cabeça, que insistia para que ela deixasse o aposento sem mais nada dizer, Bella voltou-se para a rainha. O implacável olhar de Eleanor fez com que Bella moderasse sua resposta.

- Casamento com um desconhecido brutal não vale mais do que a minha liberdade.

- Eu a conheço bem, Bella. Uma união temporária com Cullen será menos martirizante que apodrecer em uma cela.

Bella estremeceu ante a simples menção do nome. Edward Cullen era grande e amedrontador demais, seus ombros demasiadamente largos, seus modos por demais vulgares. Ela fechou os olhos diante da lembrança de se encontrar nua na cama com ele.

~*~*~*~

A tarefa que lhe fora designada havia parecido tão simples. No entanto, como um pesadelo que foge ao controle, tudo saíra terrivelmente errado.

Cullen e o amigo, o conde Jasper Whitlock, estavam de algum modo envolvidos com o rei Henrique. Desde a morte do arcebispo Becket, no ano anterior, a rainha havia começado a desconfiar de tudo que o marido, o rei, fazia. Especialmente quando ele não a consultava. Ainda mais quando as transações secretas eram conduzidas nas terras dela.

O rei Henrique foi visto com Cullen e Whitlock próximo ao castelo. Os três homens haviam se encontrado com um estrangeiro que a rainha Eleanor desconhecia, e ela queria saber por quê.

Infelizmente, as perguntas feitas ao conde não haviam tido respostas aceitáveis. Na verdade, a arrogância do homem a enfurecera mais que a sua relutância em fornecer as informações que desejava. Determinada a lhe fornecer uma amostra de sua própria insolência, a rainha havia elaborado um plano que o colocaria firmemente sob seu controle.

Ele seria flagrado comprometendo uma das damas sob a proteção da rainha... Bella. Eleanor sabia que a honra do conde o convenceria a desposar Bella, tornando-o parte de sua corte. A rainha estava certa de que, então, ele se mostraria mais do que disposto a compartilhar seus segredos com ela. O conde Whitlock se mostraria um excelente informante assim que se desse conta dos benefícios de se curvar à vontade da rainha.

Algo do qual Bella estava bem ciente. Como espiã da rainha, ela completara com sucesso todas as tarefas que lhe haviam sido atribuídas, até então. Esta tarefa não deveria ter sido diferente.

- Você falhou, Bella, e não me deixou outra escolha.

Às vezes ela se perguntava se Eleanor era capaz de ler seus pensamentos.

- Eu só soube que o conde era casado com Alice quando já era tarde demais.

- Neste caso, deveria ter descoberto mais cedo.

E como poderia ter feito isso? Apesar de Alice também ser uma das damas de companhia da rainha, as duas não eram grandes amigas.

- Em vez disso, permitiu-se ser flagrada na cama com o amigo dele. – A rainha ficou de pé e caminhou na direção dela. – Bella, nós já discutimos isso. Mesmo que Cullen a tenha forçado, ele a pediu em casamento.

- Pediu?

Ele não a _pedira_ em casamento. Após a rainha ter ordenado que os quatro, ela, Cullen, Whitlock e Alice, deixassem a sua corte, ela praticamente ordenara que se casassem.

Dispensando-lhe a pergunta com um gesto da mão, como se fosse uma mosca que a estava incomodando, Eleanor retrucou:

- Apesar de você não ter gostado do modo como o pedido foi feito, o resultado final será o mesmo. Você vai se casar com Cullen.

Bella já estava na corte há tempo suficiente para saber que, assim que a raiva de Eleanor por ter sido frustrada diminuísse, a rainha poderia ser convencida a enxergar as coisas racionalmente. Fora por isso que fugira de Cullen em primeiro lugar... Para, com sorte, fazer a rainha mudar de idéia. Contudo se deixasse a corte, como poderia conseguir outra audiência na qual exporia seu ponto de vista?

- Minha rainha...

- Não! – O grito de Eleanor conteve o protesto de Bella antes mesmo que este saísse de seus lábios. – Case-se com ele. Consiga a informação que eu quero e, então, terá a sua liberdade. – A rainha postou-se diante dela e perguntou: - Estamos entendidas?

Incapaz de forçar as palavras a deixarem sua boca, Bella assentiu.

- Agora, vá. É melhor que você, seu novo marido e os amigos dele tenham deixado a minha corte antes do amanhecer.

~*~*~*~*~

- O que mais poderíamos esperar da prostituta de Eleanor? Ela está recebendo exatamente o que merece.

Bella ficou calada enquanto passava rapidamente pela recâmara escura, ao seguir para a capela. Escutara os comentários maliciosos das outras damas, exatamente como havia sido a intenção destas. Mas sabia que seria tolice responder. Serviria apenas para acrescentar força às línguas ferinas.

Não era como se não houvesse escutado o mesmo veneno sendo repetido numerosas vezes durante sua longa estadia na corte da rainha. Por que então, agora, doía tanto quanto uma bofetada dada pelo pai? Bella ergueu a cabeça. Não daria a ninguém a satisfação de lhe testemunhar a dor.

Assim que se afastou das recâmaras e das palavras mordazes, Bella começou a arrastar os pés com a intenção de retardar ao máximo a sua chegada à capela particular da rainha. Perguntou-se se não seria assim que um condenado se sentia ao caminhar para a morte.

Será que aquele frio terrível se instalava em sua barriga por se aproximar do executor? Será que o sangue lhe percorrendo as veias ia ficando mais lento, como se congelado, pelo toque de pavor?

Apesar de seu fracasso, não era para ser assim. Haviam lhe prometido mais, muito mais. Por inúmeros meses, Bella se apegara a promessa de um grandioso casamento.

E, agora, seus adorados sonhos haviam se transformado em um terrível pesadelo. Bella conteve o grito que ameaçava brotar de seus lábios.

Não que ela não quisesse se casar... Ela queria. Ainda bem jovem, chegara à corte da rainha Eleanor com tantas esperanças. Como as outras jovens enviadas para a corte, havia crscido esperançosa de, um dia, encontrar um marido.

Não apenas um marido qualquer, mas um lorde agraciado com o título de cavalheiro. Um homem honrado que cuidaria dela, que a protegeria, e que lhe daria filhos, um lar e uma vida digna de ser vivida.

Porém, mais do que tudo, queria manter as coisas que conquistara na corte... Uma folga da língua afiada do pai e de sua fúria facilmente despertada. E a liberdade que obtivera da vida em uma fortaleza pobre, ocupada apenas por soldados. Não suportaria voltar a viver com medo.

Bella cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo. Queria gritar ante a injustiça. Deliberadamente havia arruinado a própria reputação ao fingir ser a prostituta da rainha... E, em troca de que? De uma promessa sem valor?

Seu acordo com a rainha dera a impressão de ser simples... Se Bella queria deixar a corte em melhores condições do que quando chegara, tinha apenas de usar sua aparência inocente, e seu charme, para convencer determinados lordes e damas a falarem mais abertamente. Tudo que ela descobria era então transmitido à rainha, que usava as informações em benefício próprio.

Em troca, a Bella havia sido prometido um marido abastado e com um título de nobreza. Um marido capaz de oferecer a segurança e a estabilidade que ela jamais tivera.

Em vez disso, Eleanor a estava forçando a desposar Cullen.

As lágrimas que ameaçavam jorrar eram tanto devidas ao medo que sentia de Edward Cullen quanto à mera idéia de deixar a corte.

Embora tivesse poucos motivos para acreditar na mais recente promessa da rainha, Bella agarrava-se desesperadamente à tênue esperança de que, desta vez, Eleanor manteria a palavra.

Como o plano dera errado, Bella precisava apenas se casar com aqule homem, descobrir tudo o que podia a respeito dele e do conde e, em seguida, desvendar quais eram seus negócios com o rei Henrique. Assim que Eleanor estivesse de posse das informações, a rainha jurou que se certificaria de que Bella se tornaria uma viúva muito cobiçada, com ouro suficiente para despertar o interesse de qualquer homem de sua escolha.

Bella exitou quando, de dentro das sombras que escureciam o corredor, Cullen saiu para a luz que vinha da entrada da capela. Uma coisa era enganar um homem que não conhecia e que não veria mais na manhã seguinte. Mas ela veria esse homem todos os dias... E todas as noites.

Em uma demonstração de desafio, ela o fitou nos olhos ao retomar a sua caminhada pelo longo corredor. Porém, a simples idéia de se tornar a esposa dele, mesmo que por um breve período de tempo, a fazia tremer por dentro.

Edward Cullen não era apenas grande... O topo da cabeça dela mal alcançava os ombros do homem... Sob a pele, ele era feito de rocha maciça. Poderia facilmente aleija-la, ou até mesmo matá-la, com apenas um golpe.

Tudo que Bella queria era desmaiar e esquecer tudo. Mas o destino jamais poderia ser tão gentil.

Cada medo que já experimentara, cada lembrança de impiedosa crueldade que já enfrentara, tudo voltou correndo para lhe apertar de modo esmagador o peito. Ela se esforçou para respirar, depois, se perguntou por que estava se dando ao trabalho. Não seria mais fácil se parasse de respirar de uma vez por todas?

- Lady Bella.

Ela se deteve a poucos passos dele, ignorando a mão que lhe era estendida.

- Meu senhor.

Bella não conseguiu evitar a frieza de seu tom de voz. Naquele instante, frieza era o melhor que conseguia oferecer.

- Não tinha certeza de que viria.

- E que escolha eu tinha? – Quando Cullen franziu a testa, ela se perguntou se ele não teria se arrependido de exigir este casamento. Tomada de renovada esperança, ela deu um passo adiante. – Não há necessidade de nos casarmos.

Caso a rainha se recusasse a enxergar as coisas racionalmente, talvez ela pudesse convencer Edward Cullen a fazê-lo. Para a sua decepção, ele discordou.

- Eu não a levarei daqui sem o benefício do casamento.

- Por que não? – Desesperadamente, Bella procurou corrigir o raciocínio flaho do homem. – Não há necessidade de se preocupar com minha reputação. Não há nada que possa fazer para arruiná-la ainda mais. Isso já foi feito muito antes de sua chegada a esta corte.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça antes de gesticular convidativamente na direção da porta da capela.

- Aviltar a si mesma não me fará mudar de idéia.

Ele estava fazendo pouco da sua reputação? Será que achava que ela se degradara para ele de maneira desnecessária. As perguntas que lhe passavam pela cabeça a pegaram de surpresa. Nenhum homem dotado de autoestima deliberadamente tomaria uma meretriz como esposa.

Tudo que sabia a respeito de Cullen é que ele estava na corte. E, que, apesar de não possuir título, parecia ser amigo do conde Whitlock. Pelo que dizia a rainha, ambos os homens estavam envolvidos em algo com o rei Henrique.

Discretamente, Bella o estudou. O homem estava limpo. Apesar de o cabelo ser comprido, a luz vinda dos castiçais da parede se refletia nas mechas recém-lavadas.

Os dois estavam próximos o suficiente para ela sentir o cheiro de sândalo, um aroma sedutor que mexia com seus sentidos. Ignorando o efeito que o perfume tinha sobre ela, Bella lhe admirou as roupas da corte e as botas luxuosas.

O revestimento de couro da bainha que pendia ao lado de seu corpo era novo. E o punho da espada era ornamentado demais para pertencer a um mero soldado.

Ah, sim, este homem estava coberto de autoestima, do topo da cabeça à ponta dos pés.

Bella voltou o olhar para o rosto dele. Pela intensidade do seu olhar penetrante, ela podia dizer que ele também a vinha estudando. Tinha de tomar cuidado e se certificar de que Cullen não descobriria nada que ela não quisesse revelar.

Esta poderia ser sua última chance de faze-lo mudar de idéia. Abaixou a cabeça e o fitou por entre os cílios.

- Meu senhor, não é minha intenção me aviltar. – Sua voz se transformou em um sussurro, forçando-o a inclinar-se mais para perto. – Quero apenas alerta-lo da verdade. – Bella ergueu um pouco a cabeça, certificando-se de que havia lhe capturado a atenção, depois, prosseguiu: - É o homem de confiança do conde. Sendo assim, desposar a prostituta da rainha não contribuirá muito para elevar a sua posição social.

- Posição social? Não dou a mínima para o que os outros pensam.

Em todos os seus anos na corte, jamais conhecera alguém, homem ou mulher, que não se importasse com a opinião dos outros. Bella tentou novamente.

- Talvez não de importância agora. Mas, algum dia, meu senhor, dará. – Bella pousou a mão sobre o peito, e espiou para o interior da capela antes de apelar para o bom-senso do homem. – Vai querer que seus filhos saibam que, de acordo com os boatos, a mãe tinha a fama de ser uma meretriz?

Ele se empertigou e, em resposta à sua pergunta, revirou os olhos na direção ao telhado, antes de dizer:

- Se todos os boatos fossem verdade, eu seria um monstro saído do inferno.

A súbita expressão de terror que distorceu as feições da moça ante o comentário o pegou de surpresa. Decerto, ela não acreditava em tais bobagens?

- Não tema, lady Bella. Eu nasci humano.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio e, por um instante, Edward se perguntou se não cometera um erro ao insistir nesse casamento. Não dava a mínima para o fato de a futura esposa gostar ou não dele. Seria até mais fácil se não gostasse.

Apesar de ela poder considerar todo o episódio um fracasso, para ele a situação oferecia uma optunidade que não poderia deixar passar. Edward estava atrás de alguém para administrar a casa e lhe dar filhos.

Seu sangue ferveu ante o pensamento daquela mulher em sua cama. Conseguiria mais do que uma esposa para a sua fortaleza. Também conseguiria uma mulher que não só era agradável aos olhos, mas, de acordo com os rumores, bem versada na cama.

A única coisa que não queria era uma esposa que o temesse. Poderia viver com o desdém dela, e não se importava se jamais viessem a ter sentimentos carinhosos um pelo outro. Mas estava cansado do medo.

Quando deixara Sidatha's Palace com Jasper e os outros, havia jurado deixar essa vida para trás. Jamais voltaria a sofrer com os golpes da chibata. Jamais voltaria a matar para colocar comida na barriga. E jamais voltaria, intencionalmente, a fazer com que os outros o temessem. Especialmente sua a esposa.

Uma das mulheres, já no interior da capela para testemunhar a união, ergueu a voz.

- _É apropriado que a prostituta seja dada a um bruto inferior como aquele._

Outra mulher riu, e depois acrescentou:

-_Pois, na minha opinião, o modo rude com que a tratará não será duro o bastante._

A vontade de dizer as verdades que aquelas mulheres mereciam ouvir foi dissipada pela expressão de resignação no rosto de Bella. Ela havia escutado as palavras maldosas e optara por ignora-las. Quantas ela havia se visto, contra a vontade, na mesma sitação?

Levando em conta a falta de surpresa, ou indignação, da parte dela, Edward podia apenas presumir que a resposta à pergunta que ele não havia feito era... Muitas vezes.

Mas, algo... A palidez de seu rosto, o estranho brilho tremulando nos olhos... Dizia-lhe que ela não era imune às alfinetadas que lhe eram dirigidas. Os comentários das mulheres incomodavam muito Bella.

Sua determinação de levar adiante o casamento ficou mais forte. Não, não havia cometido um erro. Mesmo que ela o temesse agora, lady Bella estava sozinha nesta corte. Não tinha um campeão, não tinha um amigo.

Ele passara toda a vida adulta prisioneiro. Sabia bem o que era estar sozinho no mundo. Feito prisioneiro antes que tivesse a chance de se tornar algo além de um jovem excessivamente crescido, ele logo aprendera a se virar sozinho. Não demorara muito para ser ensinado a não confiar em ninguém.

Edward virou-se e se postou ao lado dela, estendendo-lhe o braço.

- Venha, lady Bella. Fomos ordenados a deixar esta corte antes do nascer do sol. Porém, antes de nos juntarmos a lady Alice e Jasper, temos de nos casar.

Ela fitou o braço estendido sem se mexer.

- Não quero me casar com o senhor.

- Eu sei.

- Sir Edward, nós não combinamos. Não prefere ter alguém de sua escolha?

Não combinavam? No ponto de vista dele, combinavam muito bem. A ela fora oferecida a escolha de uma cela ou deixar a corte. Lady Bella precisava de alguém para protege-la. Uma mulher sozinha não se daria muito bem do outro ladodaqueles muros. Independentemente de sua aparência, esta corte não passava de uma prisão encrustada de jóias, onde todos faziam o que lhes era mandado.

- Nós combinamos mais do que pensa, lady Bella. E, caso não se lembre, eu a escolhi.

- Isso não passou de um capricho de momento. Futuros não são construídos baseados em caprichos.

- Muitas decisões são baseadas em caprichos de momento. – Quantas vezes ele já havia escapado da morte tomando decisões instantâneas com base apenas no homem que enfrentava na ocasião? Mas não estava disposto a explicar isso para uma mulher que já dava sinais claros de teme-lo. – Nosso casamento não foi arranjado por desconhecidos. Será que isto não conta para alguma coisa?

- Não.

A resposta não passou de um mero sussurro.

Duramente, Edward a lembrou da opções oferecida por Eleanor.

- É isto ou uma cela.

Ele não conseguia imaginar lady Bella em uma cela escura, úmida e sufocante. Os ratos, os gritos dos outros prisioneiros, a fome e o frio de gelar os ossos, rapidamente levaria uma dama da corte ao limite de sua resistência.

Seu lindo cabelo castanho logo ficaria embaraçado. O vestido delicado apodreceria sobre o seu corpo por causa da umidade incansável. Quando ela começasse a perder peso por falta de comida descente, a roupa penderia em frangalhos de seu corpo. Os olhos vivos perderiam o brilho, os lábios logo esqueceriam como sorrir.

- Você não se daria muito bem em uma cela.

Bella o fitou. O castanho cremoso de seus olhos, enormes e contrastando com a pele clara, tirou o fôlego dele.

- E acha que eu me daria melhor com você?

A visão de sua adorável e desejável futura esposa definhando concedeu uma certa aspereza à sua voz quando ele respondeu:

- Pelo menos viverá.

Bella hesitou por mais alguns instantes, deixando-o incerto se a futura esposa iria novamente sair correndo de seu lado ou não. Mas, por fim, ela soltou um suspiro , que deu a impressão de ser de derrota, e, hesitantemente, pousou a mão tremula sobre o antebraço estendido do homem.

Edward a conduziu em direção ao altar, detendo-se diante do clérigo que os aguardava. Não entendia por que a rainha insistira para que seus votos fossem testemunhados pela igreja.

Legalmente, precisavam apenas trocar seus votos e viver como marido e mulher. Caso a cerimônia houvesse sido deixada a cargo dele, na pior das hipóteses, teria ficado mais que satisfeito em receber a benção da igreja mais tarde.

Mas Edward sabia que não estava em posição de discutir com a rainha Eleanor.

O coração de Bella batia tão alto em seus ouvidos que ela mal conseguia escutar as palavras do clérigo. Em vez disso, duas coisas passavam pela sua cabeça: o comentário das mulheres sobre o modo rude com que ele a trataria não ser duro o bastante, e o modo como ele quase rosnara quando lhe dissera que, pelo menos, ela viveria.

Mas, viveria mesmo? Um arrepio incontrolável lhe desceu pela espinha. O pai frequentemente usava as mãos, e os punhos, para exigir obediência de todos sob seus cuidados, incluindo muitas vezes a mãe dela. Bella perdera a conta das vezes em que testemunhara os homens na corte usarem de força física para controlar as esposas e os filhos.

Para a maioria, atos de agressão eram coisas normais... Quase esperadas. Mas, desde que chegara a corte da rainha, fora poupada de tal tratamento, de modo que ele não mais lhe parecia algo normal. Nesses anos, ninguém havia erguido a mão para ela em um gesto de fúria.

Ela não conhecia o homem de pé ao seu lado. Ela o conhecera há menos de algumas horas. E agora, em questão de instantes, ele se tornaria o seu marido. Seria dono dela, com tanta certeza quanto era dono das próprias roupas.

Sacudida por outro arrepio de medo, sentiu um aperto na garganta. Cullen lhe apertou a mão. Será que ele pressentira, ou mesmo sentira, os seus tremores traiçoeiros? Bella forçou-se a colocar de lado o pavor crescente.

A cerimônia passou como um borrão confuso. Ela hesitou quando o clérigo perguntou se aceitava de livre e espontânea vontade aquele homem como seu marido. Apenas a lembrança da ameaça velada da rainha de uma cela, ou coisa pior, a fez responder:

- Aceito.

Por fim, tudo acabou e ela fitou o homem ao seu lado. O homem que acabara de se transformar em seu marido. Luzes das tochas embutidas nas paredes bruxuleavam sobre o rosto dele. Partículas douradas brilhavam ameaçadoramente nos seus olhos verdes.

A mão de Cullen havia encoberto a dela e Bella se forçou a ficar imóvel. Uma coisa era o homem saber que ela não se casara de livre e espontânea vontade. Mas permitir que ela pressentisse o medo dela era lhe conceder poder demais. Ela sabia muito bem os perigos inerentes em demonstrar fraqueza.

As mulheres reunidas na capela particular da rainha para testemunhar a benção da igreja se alvoroçaram. Suas vozes abafadas e suas risadas baixinhas pareciam ecoar pelo silêncio que havia caído sobre o aposento sagrado, ao final da benção.

Bella estremeceu ante a maldade de suas línguas. Essa era uma coisa da qual ela não sentiria falta. Essas mulheres não a conheciam, no entanto formaram uma opinião a respeito dela baseada em coisas que haviam escutado e pensado ter visto. Com exceção de Alice, nenhuma delas se dera ao trabalho de procurar saber a verdade.

A maioria havia vindo à corte de Eleanor pelo mesmo motivo que ela... Achar um marido. A única diferença eram as terras e o ouro que trariam para o casamento.

O padre pigarreou discretamente, lembrando-os que a benção havia acabado. Eles precisavam apenas se beijar e deixar a capela.

- Eu sinto muito – Edward se desculpou, deixando Bella na dúvida se as palavras haviam sido dirigidas a ela ou ao padre.

Tudo que ela sabia ao certo era que, subitamente, ele estava se inclinando na direção dela, detendo-se por alguns instantes, antes de roçar os lábios nos dela.

Mais uma vez, sussurros e risadinhas abafadas espalharam-se pelo interior da capela. Bella sabia que as mulheres estavam caçoando dela, e do homem que agora a possuía. Mas ela se recusou a deixar-se intimidar pelas risadinhas de deboche. Queria provar que elas estavam erradas.

Em consideração à Igreja, conteve sua resposta, mas, ainda assim, pousou a mão no peito de Edward, ficou na ponta dos pés e retribuiu o beijo.

Seus lábios eram quentes e surpreendentemente gentis. Ao contrário dos outros beijos que já experimentara, ele não procurou lhe devorar a boca. Edward mal movimentou a boca de encontro à dela, e uma onda de calor parecia lhe escorrer pela espinha.

O que havia sido oferecido como apenas um roçar casto dos lábios, para selar os votos, acabou se transformando em uma promessa silenciosa de desejo compartilhado do que estava por vir.

Os sussurros sarcásticos desapareceram quando ela se deu conta de que a noção de um desejo compartilhado não a assustava excessivamente. Não a enchia de aversão.

Confusa, Bella afastou-se lentamente. Para ocultar sua incerteza, ela o agraciou com um sorriso estonteante, antes de voltar-se para as mulheres. Uma a uma, elas foram desviando o olhar, oferecendo-lhe uma estranha sensação de satisfação. Pela primeira vez, não fora ela a desviar o rosto com vergonha.

* * *

**N/A:** E aí? O q acharam??? Ficou bom??? Eu sei... surtei legal, mas eu sempre imaginei um Edward assim... meio dominador... bom, não vou colocar todos os personagens, pq na verdade eu já tinha essa história há um tempo, só to encaixando o pessoal do Twilight.

Mas, me digam... como está?? Deixem uma pobre autora feliz e saltitante... deixem uma reviewzinha... *-*

Xoxo

Dark Angel


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo Dois**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

- Bella. – A voz profunda de Edward chegou aos seus ouvidos. – Está na hora de irmos.

Ao voltar-se com ele na direção das portas duplas, sentiu o homem agarrar-lhe a mão e perguntar:

- Há alguém de quem queira se despedir?

Com uma resposta brusca na ponta da língua, ela o fitou. Mas, o estremecer do canto de seus lábios e o brilho divertido nos seus olhos a impediram de falar. Ele a estava provocando. Será que escutara os sussurros e as risadas das mulheres? Será que, de algum modo, entendia o quanto o veneno por trás das zombarias maliciosas a magoava?

Ela se inclinou para a frente, esticando intencionalmente o pescoço para poder enxergar as mulheres atrás dele, e respondeu:

- Não. Eu acho que não.

Edward deteve-se para passar o braço ao redor dos ombros tensos de Bella e a puxou para perto de si, antes de voltar sua atenção para as mulheres surpresas.

- Não a culpo por ter bom-senso o suficiente para reconhecer aquelas indignas de seu tempo ou de sua atenção.

Ele ergueu a voz o suficiente para ser escutado, e seu tom de voz tornou-se duro o bastante para ser entendido. Bella não sabia o que a surpreendia, ou a confundia mais: o modo como ele a defendia ou as expressões de choque ou vergonha estampadas no rosto das mulheres.

Após avançar novamente na direção das portas, Edward a fitou mais uma vez, e ela teve a súbita sensação de se afogar naqueles olhos verdes salpicados de dourado. Sem fôlego, a garganta seca, ela se viu tendo dificuldades para engolir.

Pior ainda foi o modo como o seu coração disparou e uma sensação à qual receava dar nome preencheu seu peito.

Não conhecia aquele homem, não confiava nele. Não queria ser sua esposa. Jamais poderia sentir algo por ele. Nada mesmo.

Quando deixaram a capela, Bella desvencilhou-se de seu braço. Precisava manter distância dele. E precisava se lembrar de que ele não passava de um meio de completar sua última tarefa para a rainha.

Edward não pôde deixar de notar a súbita retração da esposa assim que deixaram os olhares das outras mulheres. Ele havia se perguntado por que ela respondera com tanto ardor ao beijo dele e agora sabia que havia sido para o benefício das mulheres... Não para o dele.

Por que saber disso lhe provocava uma ponta de arrependimento? Não era como se o ato de trocar os votos houvesse mudado algo entre eles. Apesar de um gostinho dos lábios dela ter servido para deixá-lo querendo mais.

- Bella, espere.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos com os dela. Edward sabia que não deveria deixar que a mulher se afastasse dele, pois tinha a nítida sensação de que ela sairia correndo na primeira oportunidade que tivesse.

Após a rainha Eleanor concordar com a sua exigência, Bella havia fugido dele. Apesar de não poder ter certeza, ele suspeitava que ela fora atrás de Eleanor para convencer a rainha a mudar de idéia. Obviamente, suas tentativas não haviam sido bem sucedidas.

Bella tentou libertar a mão, mas, antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa, uma mulher que Edward reconheceu como sendo outra das damas da rainha se aproximou.

- Lady Bella, isto vem da rainha.

A mulher entregou uma pequena bolsa a Bella.

Sua esposa abriu a bolsinha adornada de jóias e espiou o seu interior. Seus olhos se arregalaram antes de enfiar a mão dentro da bolsa e retirar de lá de dentro o que parecia ser ouro o suficiente para sustentá-los por um bom tempo.

Quando Bella tentou devolver a bolsinha, a mulher sacudiu a cabeça e se recusou a aceitar.

- Não, é tudo seu. A rainha Eleanor lhes deseja uma viajem segura. – Timidamente, ela olhou para Edward e Bella. – E eu também lhes desejo tudo de bom.

Os olhos expressivos da esposa se arregalaram por menos de uma fração de segundos, mas ela sorriu e disse:

- Obrigada. – Bella hesitou, e depois acrescentou: - Também lhe desejamos tudo de bom, lady Ângela. Que sua estadia aqui seja agradável e breve.

Ângela riu. Ao virar-se para ir embora, aconselhou:

- A luz do dia chegará em menos de uma hora. É melhor se apressarem.

Edward assentiu diante do aviso e fez menção de seguir para a câmara que dividia com o conde. Mas Bella o puxou pelo braço em outra direção.

- Por aqui é mais rápido.

Ela conhecia muito melhor o castelo, e como sua liberdade também estava em jogo, ele decidiu confiar nela.

- Mostre o caminho.

Bella os conduziu rapidamente por um corredor semi-iluminado que terminava em um patamar, que se estendia por todo o Grande Salão.

Por sobre o corrimão, Edward espiou o salão quase deserto, lá embaixo. Chegou a prender a respiração de surpresa.

Laurent Langsford e James Arnyll estavam envolvidos em um conversa ao se aproximarem da escadaria que levava ao patamar.

Sem pensar, Edward agarrou Bella. Ele ignorou a sua exclamação de surpresa e a arrastou até uma pequena recâmara escura.

A visão de Langsford não o incomodou. O homem não passava de um valentão e um tolo beberrão, um peão inútil da rainha em suas incessantes tentativas de deter o conde.

Mas Arnyll era outra história. O que aquele desalmado filho do diabo estava fazendo ali?

Como Edward, Arnyll também havia sido capturado e vendido como escravo. Quando Jasper conquistara a liberdade dele e a vida de três outros homens, Edward solicitara a inclusão de Arnyll apenas por ele ser um compatriota.

Desde o primeiro instante que Arnyll fora jogado nas masmorras de Aro, Edward se sensibilizara com a situação difícil do homem menor. Edward havia ensinado Arnyll a usar de velocidade e agilidade para derrotar os oponentes. Os dois freqüentemente foram colocados para lutar juntos, em dupla, literalmente lutando lado a lado, como um só.

Contudo, Arnyll logo revelara seu verdadeiro caráter. O homem se mostrara tão ruim quanto, senão pior que, o senhor dos escravos Caius.

A lembrança do cão magricela que Edward e alguns dos outros haviam salvado da panela do cozinheiro lhe veio à cabeça. Ele esforçou-se para não tremer como um tolo covarde ante a lembrança. Eles haviam escondido o vira-lata faminto por meses a fio, até Arnyll, em uma demonstração de ressentimento por uma porção extra de vinho amargo que fora dado a outro, contou sobre o animal para Caius. Na manhã seguinte, todos haviam aprendido como tinham sido fúteis suas tentativas de preservar a vida do cão.

As passadas dos homens se aproximavam. Estavam tão envolvidos na conversa que nenhum dos dois notou Edward e Bella no patamar.

Edward largou-se sobre um banco de pedra dos fundos da recâmara escura e puxou Bella para o seu colo. Na maioria das vezes, era quase impossível esconder suas dimensões. Com sorte, aparentar serem amantes em um encontro particular poderia funcionar. Também poderia oferecer a oportunidade perfeita de escutar a conversa dos homens.

Quando ela empurrou o seu peito, em uma tentativa inútil de escapar, ele passou um dos braços ao redor da esposa para mantê-la no lugar. Certo de que ela não permaneceria em silêncio por muito mais tempo, Edward passou os dedos pelos cabelos dela e abaixou a boca sobre a dela.

Ela arquejou de encontro a seus lábios, e ele sussurrou:

- Não se mexa. Não lhe farei mal, mas Arnyll poderá fazê-lo.

Bella franziu a testa. _Arnyll?_ Após alguns instantes se deu conta de que ele estava falando de James. Avistara o desprezível Laurent com James no salão, e, tomada de confusão, testemunhara a reação de Edward.

Se aqueles homens eram capazes de deixar um bruto como ele tão agitado, talvez fosse melhor obedecer.

Abaixando o tom de voz, ela avisou:

- Isto é apenas para manter as aparências, não é de verdade.

Ela o sentiu sorrir de encontro aos seus lábios quando ergueu os braços e entrelaçou os braços e entrelaçou as mãos atrás da nuca dele.

Bella estreitou os olhos, desejando poder enxergar o rosto dele na escuridão. Por uma razão que não sabia explicar, teve uma sensação de que aquele sorriso seria arrogante e que seus olhos brilhariam de modo travesso.

Infelizmente, estava se tornando evidente que ela não se casara com um homem desprovido de sagacidade. Isso poderia representar um obstáculo para sua tarefa... E talvez um perigo para ela.

Acima de tudo, precisava se certificar de que Edward não descobriria que ela ainda estava sob as ordens da rainha. Ele jamais compreenderia. Nenhum homem aceitaria de bom grado saber que, apesar dos votos trocados, a esposa ainda obedecia a outra pessoa.

A conversa de Laurent e James foi ficando mais alta à medida que se aproximavam da recâmara. Bella quase podia entender algumas palavras, e o pouco que escutou a deixou sem saber o que pensar. Havia uma conversa confusa sobre uma tarefa ter sido bem sucedida.

Apenas uma pessoa envolvida nas intrigas da corte poderia ser capaz de tirar algum sentido dos trechos da conversa que estava ouvindo. Eles falavam da rainha e dela, mas era pouco provável que Edward fosse capaz de juntar as peças aleatórias.

Ela torcia para que a audição dele não fosse tão sensível aos tons sussurrados usados na corte quanto a dela. Porque a tarefa que os dois homens estavam discutindo era a mesma que ela recentemente falhara em completar.

Eles haviam feito a sua parte. Os dois raptaram Alice, impedindo que ela procurasse Wihlock. Embora, na ocasião, ninguém houvesse sabido do casamento dos dois, todos notaram que o casal estava sempre junto. De modo que o rapto fora considerado necessário para permitir que Bella fosse encontrada na cama do conde.

Mas algum pensamento insistente fizera com que Bella buscasse a libertação de Alice. Foi então que descobriu a respeito do casamento.

Bella não tinha certeza se Laurent ou James sabiam que havia sido ela a libertar Alice. Também não tinha certeza se estavam cientes de seu casamento com Cullen. Não estava ansiosa para descobrir o que sabiam ou deixavam de saber.

Ela gemeu baixinho, de modo que apenas o marido pudesse escutar, e se apertou com mais força de encontro ao peito dele. Quase não foi capaz de conter o suspiro de alivio quando Edward relaxou os braços e gentilmente lhe acariciou as costas em círculos.

Talvez a rainha Eleanor tivesse razão. Afinal, Edward _era_ apenas um homem. E, talvez, como os outros homens da corte, pudesse ser facilmente persuadido.

Desde cedo aprendera que um sorriso suave, um olhar provocante ou um breve toque no peito ou no braço era muito útil para convencer um homem a enxergar as coisas do seu modo. Raramente se vira forçada a recorrer a promessas que jamais seriam cumpridas.

Quando Laurent e James passaram diante da recâmara, seu coração bateu tão forte que ela pensou que iria explodir. Silenciosamente, rezou para que não dissessem nada que poderia entregá-la. Bella temia a possibilidade de Edward descobrir que ela ainda era espiã da rainha mais do que receava ser descoberta por aqueles homens.

Edward pressionou a ponta dos dedos de encontro à sua nuca e lhe cobriu a boca com os lábios. O coração de Bella disparou. Não havia nada de gentil no modo como ele a puxava para si, ou como lhe provocava os lábios até estes se entreabrirem como se possuíssem vontade própria. Ele a beijou com vontade, apagando de sua mente qualquer pensamento envolvendo a rainha e os homens. Ela conseguia pensar apenas no ardor que lhe percorria as veias, derretendo a sua determinação de se manter distante do homem com quem se casara.

A única coisa que lhe preenchia os pensamentos, a única coisa na qual conseguia se concentrar, era a magia concreta e certeira de sua boca movimentando-se sobre a dela. E o calor inebriante que lhe percorria os lábios.

Quando ele interrompeu os beijos, Bella rapidamente percebeu que ele não a puxava mais para si. Em vez disso, ela se apoiava nele, seus seios lhe pressionando o peito, suas mãos lhe agarrando os ombros.

Ela rapidamente tratou de se afastar. Juntando as mãos sobre o colo, inspirou profundamente buscando um pouco de calma contra a tempestade que ainda castigava o seu intimo. Jamais havia se sentido tão afetada pelos beijos de um homem.

Corrigiu sua avaliação anterior sobre como ele poderia ser facilmente persuadido. A rainha estava enganada... Edward Cullen não era apenas um outro homem.

- Acho que foram embora. – A respiração dele era quente de encontro à sua orelha. Ele se inclinou mais para perto e perguntou em um sussurro ofegante. – Tem certeza de que não havia nada de verdadeiro nesse beijo?

Bella quase saltou para o chão, subitamente se perguntando se havia desposado um velhaco.

Ele se levantou do banco e passou por ela, tomando a sua mão ao passar.

- Venha. Precisamos nos juntar a Jasper e a lady Alice, e, depois, deixarmos a corte.

Ainda sem saber muito bem como ele fora capaz de desconcertá-la tanto, Bella o conduziu até a câmara sem dizer uma palavra.

**N/A: **Bom... nada como umas intriguinhas para apimentar uma relação, não?!

Eu que queria um beijo desses... tem mais alguém ai querendo mais???

Uma explicação: é costume na Europa chamar pessoas que não fazem parte do seu círculo de amizades pelo sobrenome. Por isso, eu tive que inventar sobrenomes para o Laurent e o James...

**agatha:** huahuahua concordo plenamente com vc ^^ q bom q vc gostou do beijo deles... tem muito mais por ai... continue lendo *-*


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

A luz do dia mal passava pela densidade das árvores quando os sentidos de Edward o alertaram para o perigo. Um breve, porém meticuloso exame do bosque e da sarça que os cercavam não ofereceu explicação para a inquietação que se apossou dele. Há muito aprendera a confiar nos instintos e, apesar de não ver nada, tinha certeza de que estavam sendo seguidos.

Após certifcar-se visualmente de que Jasper e Alice continuavam cavalgando um pouco à frente deles, Edward olhou para a esposa, do outro lado da trilha. Suas feições continuavam tão tensas quanto quando deixaram o castelo de Eleanor. Ele duvidava que seu mal-estar se devesse a qualquer outra coisa que não a indignação por ter sido forçada a se casar com ele, e sua reação involuntária aos beijos dele.

Uma reação que lhe prometia mais do que palavras jamais poderiam.

Escutara os rumores sobre Bella ser a prostituta da rainha. Como poderia ter deixado de escutá-los? Espalhavam-se pela corte com tanta freqüência que teria sido impossível não estar a par deles.

Não havia exigido seu casamento por algum sentimento que pudesse ter pela mulher. Ele o fizera para poder lhe oferecer proteção e ganhar uma esposa para a sua fortaleza.

Parecia uma boa opção para todos os envolvidos. Ela seria poupada dos horrores de uma cela, ou dos perigos de uma vida sozinha longe da corte. E ele teria o benefício de uma esposa sem qualquer vínculo emocional. Além do mais, ganharia uma mulher experiente em sua cama, e não uma virgem tímida e amedrontada.

Talvez a aparição de Langsford e Arnyll houvesse sido uma benção. Tivera a oportunidade de observar em primeira mão como Bella agia, em vez de apenas observar de longe.

Escutara as vozes dos homens quando se aproximaram da recâmara. Embora tivesse sido incapaz de distinguir as palavras, a reação de Bella deixou claro para ele que _ela_ as escutara. A princípio, sua reação à proximidade dele foi hesitante.

Mas, quanto mais os homens se aproximavam da recâmara e mais altas a vozes foram ficando, com mais paixão ela reagira. Por algum motivo, Bella sentira a necessidade de se certificar de que ele não ouvisse o que os homens estavam dizendo.

Ele não era nenhum janota da corte que ela podia distrair com seus encantos. Apesar de não o agradar nem um pouco saber que Bella tinha segredos tão importantes que precisava esconde-los dele, fora interessante, quase divertido, descobrir que virar a mesa servia para deixá-la nervosa.

- O que foi?

A pergunta de Bella o despertou de seus pensamentos.

- Nada.

- Ah, quer dizer que, além de teimoso, também mente.

Certo de que na tinha entendido direito, ele a fitou e perguntou:

- Do que está falando?

- Não cheguei onde estou sem aprender a ler a expressão do rosto das pessoas. – Ela o estudou intensamente, como se procurando por alguma coisa, e, depois, explicou. – Sua testa franzida, o retesar do corpo e seu súbito interesse nos arredores, tudo me diz que há algo errado.

- Nada com o que precise se preocupar.

Bella ergueu a mão e jogou uma das tranças por sobre o ombro.

- Não, claro que não. – Ela se interrompeu para sorrir e agitar os cílios antes de acrescentar: - Mas sou uma simples mulher, sem nenhuma preocupação neste mundo, e nenhum pensamento útil na cabeça.

Não estavam no castelo; não estavam mais na corte. Não havia necessidade de tal atitude, nem de lhe responder naquele tom.

Edward tinha certeza de que havia duas maneiras de fazê-la parar com a encenação: sedução ou ofensa. Naquele instante, a sedução seria bem difícil. Ele a fitou com dureza e disse:

- Uma simples mulher? Não. Acho que tem tudo para ser uma senhora megera.

Em vez de estremecer de vergonha, ou ficar zangada, como ele esperava, a gargalhada de Bella ecoou bem alto, espantando os pássaros de seus poleiros nos galhos acima.

- Talvez devesse ter pensado nisso antes de insistir para que eu me tornasse sua esposa.

Não era bem a resposta que ele estava esperando, mas ela tinha razão.

- Imagino que há muitas coisas importantes que eu poderia ter descoberto a seu respeito antes disso... Caso tivesse tempo.

- Não venha colocar a culpa em mim. O casamento não foi idéia minha.

- Não, mas também não discutiu muito quanto a ser flagrada na cama comigo.

Uma ligeira vermelhidão lhe cobriu as faces, mas Bella não desviou o olhar.

- Sabe muito bem que eu tinha uma tarefa a realizar para a rainha. Que outra escolha eu tinha?

Poderia não ter tido escolha então, mas tinha agora.

- Acho tudo muito esquisito.

Ela apertou os dedos ao redor das rédeas, mas perguntou calmamente:

- Como assim?

- Mesmo após Eleanor ordenar que desaparecesse de sua frente, você ainda fugiu de mim. Posso presumir apenas que foi buscar refúgio com a rainha. Por quê?

- Queria que ela impedisse este casamento. – Bella estendeu a mão e tocou de leve no braço dele. – Não é nada pessoal, Edward. Eu simplesmente não queria ser forçada a me casar tão rápido.

Ele baixou os olhos para a mão dela, que Bella tratou de puxar para longe.

- Tornar-se a esposa de alguém é muito pessoal.

- Não precisa ser.

- Alguns casamentos, talvez não. Mas este será.

- Como assim?

Edward juntou as mãos sobre a parte mais alta da sela.

- Eu sabia o que diziam a seu respeito quanto pedi este casamento.

- Pediu? – Ela se inclinou ligeiramente para trás e olhou para ele. – Você nunca _pediu_ que eu me casasse com você.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Ainda assim, eu a tomei por esposa sabendo que era a prostituta da rainha.

- Eu tentei convencê-lo a não se casar com uma mulher como eu.

Ignorando-a, ele prosseguiu:

- Em troca, espero muito pouco de você.

- Neste caso, é exatamente o que terá.

Edward apertou com força as rédeas, contendo a sua fúria. Por algum motivo, Bella parecia estar insistindo em uma discussão. Se não tivesse cuidado, a dama poderia acabar conseguindo muito além do que queria.

- Está sozinha neste mundo, Bella. Não há ninguém para cuidar de você, ou para protegê-la, além de mim. Se deseja tal segurança, precisa aprender a confiar em mim. Não tem outra escolha. – Ele a fitou nos olhos. – Diga-me novamente como é possível duas pessoas compartilharem uma vida, um nome e um leito matrimonial sem ser pessoal?

- Jamais compartilhamos um leito matrimonial. – Ela seguiu fitando-o nos olhos ao completar: - E jamais compartilharemos.

- Ah, é? – Seu desafio aberto o pegou de surpresa. Será que ela não percebia que ele não lhe ignoraria a ousadia? Edward queria lhe dizer que, um dia, ela se veria mais do que disposta a ir para a cama dele. Mas esforçou-se para conter o comentário. Por fim, perguntou: - E o que a faz pensar que não compartilharemos um leito matrimonial?

Toda a cor lhe abandonou o rosto ante a mera sugestão de que ela não seria capaz de impedi-lo. Bella desviou o olhar, empertigou as costas e fitou o infinito por sobre a cabeça do cavalo.

- Você não me forçaria.

Edward não acreditava que teria de forçá-la. Mas, por que a idéia a amedrontava tanto? E ela estava com medo. Por experiência, sabia muito bem como identificar o medo. Podia enxergar o medo na tensão de sua postura, na palidez de seu rosto e o escutava nos tons hesitantes de sua voz.

A necessidade de lhe dissipar as preocupações o fez mover-se mais para perto, soltar-lhe os dedos das rédeas e tomar a mão da moça nas suas. Edward a levou até os lábios e plantou um beijo casto nas suas costas.

- Duvido que a força se mostrará necessária, milady.

Bella retraiu bruscamente a mão.

- Tem uma opinião muito boa a respeito de si mesmo, meu senhor.

- Pode até ser. Contudo, não homem na face do planeta que recusaria o seu desafio.

- Eu não fiz desafio algum.

- Não? Realmente me considera tão ingênuo assim? – Ante a sua expressão de confusão, ele explicou. – Seu estratagema é tão antigo quanto o próprio tempo. Uma mulher experiente ousadamente diz para um homem que não compartilhará a sua cama, sabendo muito bem ser este um desafio que ele não poderá recusar. Isso não é segredo. Todo homem sabe que ela o faz intencionalmente, Bella, esperando, eventualmente, sair perdendo.

Ela entreabriu os lábios, depois os serrou sem nada dizer.

A reação dela o deixou confuso. Estava esperando que ela fosse continuar protestando. Edward afastou-se. Sua esposa era um quebra-cabeças que vinha em um lindo embrulho.

Bella lançou um olhar de esguelha para Edward, que disfarçou um sorriso divertido. Nenhuma batalha até a morte havia lhe causado tamanho frio na barriga, ou o feito suar de tal modo. No entanto, esta mulher pequenina era capaz de desestabilizar a sua mente e o seu corpo com apenas um olhar.

Quando ela voltou a desviar o olhar, uma rajada fria de vento atingiu o seu corpo, deixando-o com uma estranha sensação de ausência de calor. Ele suspirou, desacostumado com as bobagens femininas que o atormentavam.

Após, mais uma vez, examinar os arredores em busca de alguém os seguindo, e não ver nada, Edward começou a se perguntar se não teria imaginado a sensação de perigo.

Talvez a partida às pressas da corte de Eleanor, combinada com o casamento ainda mais precipitado, houvesse desestabilizado os seus sentidos. Suas armas estavam à mão, e Jasper também estava devidamente armado. De modo que, por hora, Edward colocaria de lado a sua preocupação.

Em busca de uma distração mais agradável, concentrou-se de novo na esposa. As mulheres na igreja tinham razão de sentir inveja. Apesar do nariz torto e de uma cicatriz fininha que lhe cortava uma das sobrancelhas, Bella era a própria visão da beleza.

Além do cabelo castanho, que ao sol, brilhava como cobre, a primeira coisa que se notava nela era o chocolate quente e cremoso dos olhos contrastando com a palidez imaculada de seu rosto.

Por alguns breves instantes, ele se perguntou quantos homens já deviam ter tido vontade de se afogar naqueles olhos. Quando sua atenção se voltou novamente para o nariz e a cicatriz, Edward se deu conta de que pelo menos um homem não havia desejado se perder naquele olhar. Seria este o motivo do medo súbito que ela sentia dele?

- O que esta olhando agora?

- Você.

- Por quê? – Ela passou a mão pela face. – Há algo errado?

- Não, está tudo no devido lugar. Estava apenas admirando a sua beleza.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram antes que ela disciplinasse as feições, transformando-as em uma máscara de desprezo. Depois, desviou o rosto. O olhar forçado não o incomodou. Ele a testemunhara fazer o mesmo com outros na corte de Eleanor. Enquanto eles poderiam ter se visto desencorajados pela expressão desprezo e a deixado em paz, Edward sabia exatamente o que ela estava fazendo, e não se deixaria intimidar com tanta facilidade.

- Não acredito que ninguém jamais tenha comentado sobre a beleza de seus traços.

- Ah, já comentaram sim. Quando queriam alguma coisa, ou estavam tão embriagados pelo vinho que não sabiam o que diziam.

- Eu sei exatamente o que estou dizendo, e já possuo o que desejo.

- E o que é?

- Você.

Ante a sua resposta, Bella virou-se para fitá-lo.

- Eu? – O choque lhe enrubesceu as faces antes que ela sacudisse a cabeça em sinal de incredulidade. – Acabamos de nos casar e já me considera sua propriedade?

A simples idéia deixava Edward enojado. Sabia o que era ser propriedade de outro.

- Não foi o que eu quis dizer.

- Mas, não é isso que uma esposa representa? – Seu tom de voz se elevou, e ela se interrompeu para engolir em seco antes de acrescentar: - Apenas outro item a ser acrescentado aos seus bens?

- Meus bens?

Ele sacudiu a cabeça ante o absurdo da afirmação. Seus bens se resumiam às suas armas, à armadura que usava, ao cavalo que montava e a promessa de ouro e uma fortaleza feita pelo rei Henrique. Com as armas e a armadura sempre poderia contar. A promessa, contudo, não passava de palavras e não valia muito. Ainda não vira nenhum ouro e nem a fortaleza.

Ele manteve a voz sob controle ao responder:

- Ah, sim, lady Bella, é exatamente isso que uma esposa representa para mim. Apenas mais um bem. Um bem a ser usado quando, e como, eu bem desejar.

Uma névoa vermelha bloqueou a visão de Bella. Ela entreabriu os lábios para despejar impropérios sobre ele. Foi então que notou o brilho de humor nos seus olhos e soube, na mesma hora, que havia engolido a isca oferecida por ele. Fechou a boca e exibiu a sua cara mais amarrada, observando com incredulidade quando ele irrompeu em uma gargalhada.

Quando ele parou de rir, ela disse:

- Fez isso de propósito.

Erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, ele perguntou:

- Eu?

- É, você mesmo, Edward Cullen.

- Posso até ter feito. Mas provocá-la é bem diferente de guardar segredos do marido. – Ele estendeu a mão e lhe segurou o queixo, antes que ela pudesse desviar o rosto. – Não concorda, Bella Cullen?

Ela queria desesperadamente fechar os olhos. Proteger-se da acusação e desconfiança no seu olhar intenso. Mas fazer isso seria o mesmo que admitir sua culpa. Não podia fazer isso. Ainda não.

A bolsa entregue por lady Ângela a mando da rainha continha mais do que uma quantidade de ouro. Uma breve missiva fora incluída. Uma missiva que apenas reconfirmava a importância de obter a informação que a rainha Eleanor desejava.

Bella forçou os olhos a permanecerem abertos e a respiração a permanecer calma. Não seria a primeira vez que se vira forçada a mentir. Podia apenas rezar para que fosse a última.

Por um instante, em vez de mentir, pensou que talvez fosse melhor se fingir de desentendida.

- Não concordo com o que? – Ela se soltou dele. – Está me acusando de alguma coisa?

- Estava com tanto medo de que eu pudesse escutar o que Langsford e Arnyll estavam falando que tentou me distrair com seus encantos. Uma distração perigosa, considerando que não me conhece bem o suficiente para se sentir segura nos meus braços. Não pode negar.

O homem era astuto demais. Bella se deu conta de que manter-se um passo a frente dele, na melhor das hipóteses, se mostraria difícil. Eventualmente, caso não ficasse alerta, ele acabaria descobrindo que seu papel de prostituta não passava de uma encenação.

Não receava muito isso, pois duvidava que Edward ficasse ofendido em descobrir que a esposa não era uma meretriz. Mas o instinto a alertava de que sua reação estará longe de ser de aceitação caso descobrisse que ela continuava a trabalhar para a rainha. Forçando um tom de afronta na voz, ela perguntou:

- Negar o que?

- Que está guardando segredos de mim.

- Eu posso e nego. O que eu poderia ganhar com isso?

- Não sei. Estou esperando que você me diga.

Ele se acomodou confortavelmente na sela, como se pudesse esperar o dia todo pela resposta dela.

Teria de esperar mais do que isso. Bella não estava disposta a lhe revelar nada. Olhando fixo para o espaço entre as orelhas do cavalo, ela cerrou os dentes.

Edward riu baixinho.

- Pode até me ignorar agora, Bella. Mas, em alguma noite do futuro, quando estiver escuro... – ele lhe acariciou a face com as costas dos dedos - ... Após o fogo ter quase se apagado... – abaixou o tom de voz até adquirir um timbre capaz de deixá-la toda arrepiada - ... E estivermos cobertos apenas um com o outro... – Edward inclinou-se, cobrindo a distância que os separava, e prometeu: - ... Você vai me contar.

* * *

N/A: Jesus!! tá calor aqui ou é impressão minha?? eu n teria toda essa coragem (ou seria tolice?) de recusar um homem desses... (6)

genteeeee.... eu to adorando escrever essa fic... espero que vcs estejam gostando de ler tanto quanto eu!!! estou tentando postar uma vez a cada dois dias, mas tah meio dificil... eu n tenho internet em casa... e o trabalho é meio corrido... mas eu prometo me esforçar, ok?

e só pesso uma coisinha... bem pequenininha: deixem reviews... por favoooor *cara de gato de botas*

xoxo

Dark Angel


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

A fogueira do acampamento crepitava, enchendo de calor e luz a pequena clareira onde haviam parado para passar a noite. Após as semanas passadas na corte, Edward e o conde haviam decidido passar a noite em algum lugar calmo e menos confinante. De modo que montaram acampamento perto da estrada, em vez de buscar abrigo na próxima cidade.

Dolorida após as varias horas passadas no lombo de um cavalo, Bella teria preferido a maciez de uma cama. Mas não queria discutir a respeito de algo tão insignificante. Uma manta sobre o chão duro teria de bastar.

Sentada em um tronco de árvore voltado para o fogo, ela esticou as pernas e saboreou o calor. Sem aparentar muito interesse, Bella voltou sua atenção para a conversa dos homens a respeito de Arnyll.

O conde Jasper partiu um galho de árvore morto e o jogou na fogueira.

- Estou surpreso que não o tenha matado ali mesmo.

Edward deu de ombros.

- Não acho que isso teria agradado muito à rainha.

-É verdade.

Jasper riu baixinho.

Alice, sentada no tronco ao lado, inclinou-se para perguntar à Bella:

- Lembra-se da reação de lady Jéssica ao descobrir o corpo daquele velho no Grande Salão?

Embora o falecimento inesperado do homem não tivesse sido engraçado, Bella riu ante a lembrança.

- A rainha Eleanor pensou que lady Jéssica fosse morrer de tanto choque.

A gargalhada de Alice fez Bella rir novamente. Quando recuperou o fôlego, ela admitiu:

- Receio que também teria ficado mais do que um pouco surpresa caso tivesse sido eu a encontrar o homem encolhido no canto, me fitando enquanto eu tomava meu café da manhã.

Jasper perguntou:

- Como ele morreu?

- Ninguém sabe. – Bella continuou a explicar. – Ele há muito havia passado do seu auge e não tinha sinal de qualquer ferimento.

- Não pude evitar de sentir pena dele. – Alice comentou, e, depois, perguntou: - Alguém chegou a descobrir quem ele era?

- Não me recordo de seu nome, mas, quando mais jovem, ele foi um guarda da rainha. Como ele era muito velho, e não tinha para onde ir, ela o manteve a seu serviço, fazendo coisas pequenas em troca de... Comida... e... – Percebendo que os outros três a estavam fitando, ela interrompeu sua explicação e perguntou: - O que foi?

- Ninguém mais parecia saber quem ele era – Alice comentou. – Comoé que _você_ sabia?

O olhar de Edward se fixou nela por sobre a fogueira.

- É um pouco estranho que saiba de todos esses detalhes.

- Estranho? Como assim?

O conde Jasper disse:

- A posição social de um homem, sua riqueza, ou a falta desta, não é algo que a rainha, ou qualquer outra dama da fortaleza, discutiria abertamente com uma de suas damas de companhia.

- Ah. – Bella conteve uma impropriedade. Como pôde ter sido tão descuidada? Ela rapidamente buscou uma explicação. – Eu lhe disse que servi como espiã para a rainha. Ela deve ter mencionado isso para um de seus homens de confiança quando eu estava presente.

Alice relaxou ante a confissão, mas disse:

- Deve ser um alívio não ter que realizar mais essas tarefas vis.

Sem desviar o olhar de Alice, Bella soube que Edward a estava observando atentamente. Podia sentir o seu olhar arder de longe. Sabia muito bem que ele pressentira que algo não estava certo, mas ele ainda não havia descoberto o que, pelo menos, por ora. Estava aguardando que ela cometesse um erro que lhe daria a pista que precisava para montar o quebra-cabeça.

Bella deixou os ombros caírem ao suspirar.

- Ah, sim, é um enorme alívio.

- Não sei o que teria sido pior... Espionar para a rainha, ou ter reputação de ser uma... Prostituta.

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, Edward disse:

- Reputações não fazem mal fisicamente a ninguém. Porém, espionar para o senhor de alguém pode fazer mal a muitos, e acabar em morte.

Bella sentiu um frio na barriga. A rainha já sugerira que a morte de Edward seria o modo que Bella teria para se casar novamente. Apesar de não ter nenhuma vontade de continuar casada com ele, também não desejava a sua morte. Ela se virou para fitá-lo.

- Não fiz mal a ninguém. E posso garantir que ninguém morreu por causa de alguma informação que eu possa ter passado para a rainha.

- Como pode ter certeza disso?

Para ser franca, não podia ter certeza. Mas, notando a expressão de dor que franziu o cenho de Edward e o modo como seus lábios se cerraram, ela não se viu disposta a admitir isso.

- Não foi como se eu tivesse conseguido alguma informação de grande importância.

- Qualquer informação nas mão erradas pode se tornar importante.

- Edward, chega.

O conde Jasper pousou a mão no braço de Edward.

Enquanto Bella tentava entender a resposta emocional de Edward, lady Alice trouxe a conversa de volta para a rainha.

- Disse que a rainha permitiu que o guarda idoso permanecesse em sua corte? – Ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Não sabia que Eleanor era capaz de ser tão coração mole.

- Ela freqüentemente tratava seu súditos com muito mais compaixão do que muitos poderiam imaginar.

- Ah, sim. – Edward olhou sério para ela. – Todos conhecemos bem a compaixão da rainha.

- Eu disse freqüentemente, não sempre. – Bella deu de ombros. – Com exceção desta ocasião, ela sempre me tratou... De modo justo.

Edward notou a hesitação de Bella. Será que "justo" fora a palavra correta?

- Justo? – Para a surpresa dela, lady Alice incisivamente perguntou: - Como pode dizer isso? Se usá-la para seus propósitos clandestinos era justo, fico feliz que ela jamais tenha visto a necessidade de me tratar do mesmo jeito.

As sobrancelhas de sua esposa se ergueram quando ela se voltou para Alice para responder.

- Ah, mas você chegou à corte como uma mulher adulta, com ouro nas mãos e a perspectiva de um bom casamento. Eu vim como uma criança indesejada, trazendo apenas as roupas do corpo, que mal cabiam direito em mim. A rainha Eleanor me deu um lugar seguro para dormir, bastante comida e me ofereceu a oportunidade de aprender a ler e escrever. – Bella ajeitou o tecido do vestido, uma peça em tons dourados mais adequado para a corte do que para viajar. – Devo tudo à rainha. As roupas que agora visto. – Ela levou a mão à presilha de pedras preciosas que lhe decorava a extremidade de uma das tranças. – E até mesmo os enfeites que você usaria sem sequer pensar em sua origem.

- Eu sinto muito. – Alice tocou no braço de Bella. – Eu...

- Não. – Bella retraiu-se ante o toque de Alice. – Não quero a sua piedade. Não tenho do que me queixar de minha vida. Tudo o que quis é explicar minha obrigação para com a rainha.

Edward ponderou as palavras de Bella. Ele se ergueu de seu lugar ao lado de Jasper.

- Está enganada, Bella. – Após ajudar Alice a se levantar, ele tomou o lugar dela sobre o tronco. – Esses dias acabaram. Não tem mais nenhuma obrigação para com ela. A rainha Eleanor não é mais a sua dona.

- Dona? – Bella franziu a testa. – Que modo esquisito de se referir à rainha. Não é como se eu fosse escrava dela.

- Neste caso, como descreveria a sua situação? – Jasper perguntou, do outro lado da fogueira. – Dependia dela para comida, abrigo e roupas. Em troca, ela a usava como bem entendesse. Não é essa a relação entre um escravo e o dono?

- Não. A verdade é que eu realizei alguns serviços em agradecimento pela generosidade dela ao longo dos anos.

- Como a aceitou em sua corte, posso apenas presumir que ela prometeu ao seu pai cuidar de você.

- Suponho que sim. – Bella deu de ombros. – Não falo com o meu pai desde que ele me deixou com a rainha.

- Há quanto tempo está na corte? – Edward perguntou.

- Há cerca de 12 anos. Não tinha nem sete anos de idade quando meu pai me levou para a corte. Ele o fez apenas porque não tinha dinheiro para me impingir à Igreja.

Bella não sabia, mas os dois tinham mais em comum do que ela se dava conta. A dama havia passado quase tanto tempo sob o jugo da rainha quanto ele passara como prisioneiro. Edward deslizou um pouco para perto dela.

- E quanto à sua mãe?

Bella fitou as chamas por alguns instantes, antes de responder com um sussurro.

- Mal me lembro dela.

- Ela morreu?

- Não exatamente.

Bella pegou um graveto e o partiu em vários pedaços pequenos.

Edward lançou um olhar na direção de Jasper e Alice. Os dois estavam sentados com as cabeças encostadas, conversando baixinho entre si. Ele voltou a atenção novamente para a esposa. Cobrindo-lhe as mãos tremulas com uma das suas, perguntou:

- O que houve?

Bella desviou o rosto e puxou as próprias mãos em uma tentativa de libertá-las. Ele se aproximou; colocando o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, forçou-a a se encostar nele.

- O que houve, Bella?

- Eu a matei.

Sua voz trêmula mal passava de um sussurro.

- Aos seis anos de idade? Acho pouco provável, Bella. – _Quem, em sã consciência, convenceria uma criança de tamanho absurdo?_ – Como foi que ela morreu?

Por alguns instantes, Edward chegou a pensar que ela não fosse lhe responder, mas, por fim, a moça disse:

- Estava brincando com o meu bebê nas escadas quando a ama seca veio me chamar para eu me aprontar para dormir. – Bella se interrompeu por uma fração de segundos, como se estivesse tentando se lembrar do incidente. – Tarde da noite, fui acordada pelo grito de minha mãe. Ela tropeçou na boneca que deixei para trás e rolou as escadas.

Edward apertou o braço ao redor dela. Ele abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou no ouvido da esposa:

- Não foi culpa sua.

- Foi, sim. Meu pai carregou minha mãe e a boneca até seu quarto e dormir. Após ela ter dado seu último suspiro, ele atirou a boneca em mim, dizendo que eu havia matado a sua esposa e seu filho, que ela estava esperando. Depois, ordenou que eu pegasse meu maldito brinquedo e sumisse da sua frente.

O coração de Edward se apertou pela criança. Podia apenas imaginar o medo e a confusão que se apossaram dela.

- Ah, Bella, ele não estava falando sério. Era a dor da perda que dizia aquelas palavras zangadas.

Sem ar, ela se debateu de encontro ao peito dele.

- Não consigo respirar, me solte.

Ele afrouxou um pouco o abraço, mas não a soltou. Quando a respiração dela se acalmou, Bella disse:

- Meu pai quis dizer cada uma daquelas palavras. Eu me escondi na câmara da torre, e só comia quando alguém se lembrava de trazer comida. – Ela levou a mão ao nariz torto. – E rapidamente aprendi a ficar longe das vistas de meu pai.

Perplexo que um pai pudesse tratar a filha daquela maneira, Edward nada disse. A responsabilidade do homem havia sido protegê-la, cuidar dela, não colocá-la em perigo. Acima do som do sangue pulsando em sua cabeça, seus pensamentos gritavam: _Ela não passava de uma criança. Como ele pôde?_

A sensação dos dedos de Bella de encontro à sua face o despertou da súbita necessidade de matar o homem com as próprias mãos.

- Edward, não.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, tentando dissipar os terríveis pensamentos de vingança.

- Não o quê?

- Não lamente pela criança. Ela sobreviveu.

Sobreviveu? Ele sabia exatamente o que era apenas sobreviver. Ele fizera o mesmo usando sua inteligência e seu tamanho. Como criança, ela não possuía nenhum dos dois. Merecia mais do que a simples sobrevivência. Ele lhe cobriu a mão com a sua. Esfregando a face na sua palma, ele a beijou, e, em seguida, perguntou:

- Como foi parar na corte da rainha?

- Os homens de meu pai o convenceram a me levar para uma abadia perto de casa. Mas, quando ele descobriu que teria de pagar por minha estadia, recusou-se a fazê-lo. Após isso, tiveram de forçá-lo a me levar até o rei e a rainha. Provavelmente, os homens acharam que Henrique ou Eleanor poderiam ser capazes de encontrar uma família com a qual eu poderia ficar.

- No entanto, a rainha a manteve na corte em vez de lhe encontrar outro lugar. Por quê?

- Não sei. – Bella deu de ombros. – Mas, por outro lado, não me importava. Aprendi a não me importar. Se simplesmente fizesse o que me mandavam, teria comida e abrigo. O que mais eu poderia querer?

Comida e abrigo. Ele ficou surpreso que aos seis anos de idade ela tivesse sido capaz de sobreviver como um animal o faria.

- E quanto ao seu pai?

- Nunca mais o vi e nem falei com ele desde o dia em que me deixou na corte. – Ela exibiu um sorriso forçado. – Provavelmente, foi melhor assim.

Não era a toa que ela havia feito tudo o que a rainha pedira. Agora entendia por que Bella achava que Eleanor a havia tratado de maneira justa. A esposa teria se sentido em dívida com qualquer um que tivesse lhe mostrado qualquer coisa que não fosse raiva.

Ele estendeu a mão e a pousou na face da mulher, puxando-a mais para perto. Sem saber ao certo o que dizer ou o que fazer, Edward apenas queria lhe oferecer um pouco de consolo.

Bella fechou os olhos quando sentiu a respiração quente do marido na face. Na tentativa de fazê-lo entender as coisas que havia feito, falara demais, revelando mais do que jamais pretendera. Pior ainda, dera-lhe a impressão de que ela precisava da compaixão dele, de sua piedade, quando, na verdade, não queria nenhum dos dois.

Antes que ele pudesse beijá-la, Bella pousou a mão no seu peito, mantendo-o a distância.

- Edward, não.

Ele se inclinou para trás. A confusão lhe franzia a testa.

- Eu...

- Não. Não lamente por mim. Não sou mais aquela criança. O que aconteceu com ela não afeta a minha vida hoje. Não preciso da sua piedade, nem a quero.

- Não afeta? – Ela abaixou os braços. – Pois afirmo que impacta em todos os seus atos.

- Será que, ao menos, entende por que não vejo a rainha Eleanor, e nem os seus pedidos, do mesmo modo que as outras pessoas?

Apesar de ser verdade que Bella não sabia o que era a marca dos grilhões nos tornozelos, ou o peso das correntes, ela tinha sido tão escrava quanto ele.

- Até entendo, Bella, mas não concordo que ela possuía o direito de tomar tais decisões. Ela usou as circunstancias contra você.

Agora, Bella compartilhava a confusão de Edward.

- Usar os outros não é simplesmente o modo como as coisas são? A maioria dos contratos de casamento não é baseada no que cada um traz para a união? As fortalezas não são protegidas por homens preparados para isso? Não entendo o que acha que a rainha Eleanor fez de errado.

Edward passou o dedo pela borda do queixo da esposa.

- Não tenho as palavras para discutir com você. Mas Bella, agora que está livre do controle da rainha, vai descobrir que a vida pode ser muito diferente da que conhece.

Só que ela não estava livre do controle da rainha. Sua vida sempre seria a mesma. Contudo, não podia dizer isso para Edward. Então, fitou o infinito por sobre o ombro dele, e disse:

- Veremos.

Ele se inclinou ligeiramente para o lado, entrando no campo de visão dela. Sem palavras, alertou-a que enxergara o artifício dela. Em sua maioria, as pessoas jamais se davam conta de que, apesar de seu rosto estar voltado para elas, Bella, na verdade, não as estava fitando.

Isso apenas serviu para mostrar que o marido dela era por demais esperto.

Edward ficou de pé.

- Vou cuidar dos cavalos. – Ele se inclinou e lhe deu um beijo na testa. – Depois, podemos dormir.

Ela nada disse. Mas, depois que ele se foi, Bella olhou com nervosismo para o céu escuro. Normalmente, costumava receber de bom grado a escuridão e a solidão que ela oferecia.

Independentemente da estação do ano, costumava perambular pelas muralhas do castelo à noite. As estrelas brilhantes eram a única companhia de que precisava. A noite era um tempo de paz quando o resto do mundo dormia e ela era deixada sozinha com seus sonhos e desejos. Tão sozinha que, às vezes, tinha a impressão de que havia se perdido, e se unido fisicamente aos corpos celestiais.

Mas, esta noite... Esta noite temia o aparecimento da Lua no céu e as perguntas sem resposta que ela traria consigo.

A culpa a incomodava. Todos os pensamentos em sua cabeça insistiam para que escondesse dele a verdade. Como não ficaria com Edward durante muito tempo, a lógica dizia para se proteger com o silêncio.

Bella sentiu um aperto na barriga ante o pensamento. Embora não fosse permanecer casada com ele durante muito tempo, Edward fora gentil com ela. E, em um dia muito longo, a deixara fraca de desejo com apenas um beijo. Ele a provocara. Não com crueldade, mas de um modo que fez seu coração rir, mesmo quando estava furiosa.

Mais do que isso, ele a fizera falar, e, em seguida, a escutou. Mesmo quando o que estava escutando o deixou horrorizado, ele não a interrompera.

De algum modo, antes que fosse tarde demais, tinha de convencer o coração a não ser tolo. Esses simples atos de gentileza não eram nada sobre o que se poderia construir uma vida. Essas imagens inconvenientes, correndo livremente por sua cabeça, de Edward e ela juntos, não passavam de pena pela criança que ela outrora havia sido.

Bella arquejou ante a pontada de remorso que sentiu por essa criança. Se continuasse assim, logo se afogaria em autopiedade. Antes que isso acontecesse, precisava de alguns minutos sozinha para se recompor. Ela se levantou com um salto do tronco e seguiu na direção de um rio próximo.

Do outro lado da clareira, o olhar intenso de Edward quase lhe queimou as costas, mas ele nada disse. Em vez disso, o conde gritou:

- Lady Bella, não se afaste sozinha.

Antes que ela pudesse se afastar muito, Edward se colocou ao seu lado. Ele a fitou com uma pergunta silenciosa estampada no rosto. Mas permaneceu em silêncio ao escoltá-la até um ponto isolado no bosque. Permitiu que ela se afastasse um pouco sozinha, e aguardou o seu retorno na margem do rio.

Ela mergulhou as mãos na água gelada torcendo para que, ao contrário dos instantes a sós, o frio fosse capaz de aliviar os tremores. Quando isso também falhou, ela jogou água no rosto. Pelo menos, poderia acalmar a preocupação que lhe ardia nas faces.

- Bella, venha.

Ela reprimiu um comentário amargo sobre segui-lo como uma cadelinha leal e tratou de caminhar atrás dele. Quando retornaram ao acampamento, Jasper e Alice já estavam enroscados juntinhos sob uma manta do outro lado da fogueira.

Subitamente apavorada com o que viria em seguida, ficou imóvel, observando Edward. Ele empurrou para longe os gravetos e as pedras antes de desenrolar as mantas para montar o leito improvisado.

Depois, sentou-se no tronco para desamarrar e, em seguida, remover as botas, antes de seguir para a cama e se deitar de lado. O homem a fitou e estendeu o braço, convidando-a para se juntar deliberadamente a ele, oferecendo-lhe o direito de escolher.

Bella queria sair correndo da mão estendida de Edward. Queria se atirar nos braços dele. Queria se esconder, não só dele, mas também de tudo que se tornara... E de tudo que jamais seria.

Naquele instante de hesitação, deu-se conta de tudo. Era uma mentirosa, uma espiã, a prostituta da rainha... Repetidamente todos os rumores a seu repeito ecoaram bem alto em seus ouvidos. Jamais seria capaz de escapar de quem, ou o que, ela era.

Lágrimas não derramadas lhe borraram a visão. Um grito ficou preso na garganta, quase engasgando-a quando ela se virou. Edward praguejou baixinho. Antes que ela pudesse se mover, ele se sentou e a privou da oportunidade de escolher ao puxá-la para se deitar ao seu lado.

Ela se virou de lado, dando as costas para ele. Com um dos braços firmemente ao redor de sua cintura, ele a puxou para si.

- Foi um dia demasiadamente longo. Não vou mais incomodá-la, Bella. Durma.

Agradecida por esta não ser a noite de mais perguntas, ela fechou os olhos. Mas o sono se recusou a vir. Estava sendo mantido a distância pela extensão sólida do corpo de Edward atrás do dela, e pelas batidas fortes do coração do marido de encontro às suas costas.

Cada batida do coração alimentava-lhe a culpa. E cada instante passado com ele a abraçando, oferecendo-lhe proteção em vez de violação, a fazia ter dúvidas se seria capaz de levar até o fim esse plano de Eleanor.

Bom Deus do céu, o que faria se não fosse? Se traísse a rainha Eleanor, poderia acabar perdendo a vida. No entanto, caso traísse Edward, ele perderia a dele. A não ser que pudesse convencer a rainha a não lhe ordenar a morte. Até então, jamais havia sido capaz de fazer a rainha mudar de idéia com relação a nada, de modo que Bella não tinha muitas esperanças de vir a conseguir fazer isso no futuro.

O pulsar no interior de sua cabeça estava quase insuportável. E o aperto que sentia na garganta, graças à contenção das lágrimas, ameaçava estrangulá-la.

Edward afrouxou o abraço ao redor de sua cintura, ergueu a mão e roçou o polegar na face dela, enxugando uma lágrima que Bella não se dera conta de que havia escapado.

- Pode dormir tranqüila, Bella. Não vou machucá-la.

Ela fungou e disse:

- Sei disso.

No instante em que as palavras lhe deixaram os lábios ela teve vontade de puxá-las de volta para dentro.

Ele se apoiou no cotovelo e inclinou-se por sobre ela.

- Nesse caso, por que está chorando?

- Chorando? Do que está falando? Não estou chorando. Não há motivo para eu chorar. Tudo está bem. Durma.

Falou tão depressa, que não teve dúvidas que ele sabia que ela estava mentindo. Qualquer tolo saberia.

Com os lábios perto da orelha dela, Edward sussurrou:

- Com certeza deve saber que tagarelar apenas expõe as suas mentiras.

Como ele não fizera nenhuma pergunta direta, ela optou por não dizer nada.

Edward pousou um beijo de leve na região sensível do pescoço da mulher. O toque gentil fez com que seu coração disparasse novamente e a confusão se apoderasse de sua mente.

Antes que tivesse a chance de acalmar os sentidos em polvorosa, ele voltou a chegar perto de sua orelha.

- Achei... Que você... Seria muito melhor... Em camuflar a verdade.

Somados às palavras, seus lábios de encontro ao pescoço dela, e, em seguida, à orelha, provocaram arrepios que lhe percorreram a espinha. Sem pensar, ela respondeu:

- Eu também.

Ante a risada dele, o gemido de desalento de Bella se transformou em um suspiro. O patife havia feito aquilo de propósito. Ela empurrou seu braço, torcendo para que ele a libertasse do abraço.

Porém, em vez de soltá-la, ele a virou de barriga para cima.

- Ah, Bella, como é que conseguiu ser bem-sucedida espionando para a rainha?

Era uma pergunta para a qual ela mesma gostaria de saber a resposta. Os poucos homens que conseguiram ficar sozinhos com ela o suficiente para fazer esses joguinhos de sedução jamais haviam feito a sua mente ficar dormente. Seu coração não batera tão forte quanto batia agora.

Sob a luz fraca do fogo, ela podia ver apenas o contorno do corpo dele. Ainda apoiado no cotovelo, Edward inclinou-se na direção dela.

- Você é uma enorme fraude.

Ele afastou o cabelo do rosto dela antes de deslizar o dedo pela lateral de sua face, e, depois, seguir na direção dos lábios. Seu toque deixou uma trilha ardente pela pele de Bella.

Edward inclinou-se mais para perto e beijou-lhe o canto da boca.

- Eu me pergunto o quanto de verdade existe nos rumores a seu respeito.

Graças a Deus, ele não insistiu na questão, mas, quando ela tentou se afastar dele, Edward cruzou a perna por sobre ela, para todos os efeitos privando-a de qualquer escapatória. Ela retesou os músculos e ficou imóvel, aguardando que ele dissesse, ou fizesse, alguma coisa.

Por fim, tratou de lembrá-lo:

- Disse que não me machucaria.

- Machucá-la? – Ele passou a ponta do dedo ao longo do lábio inferior dela, repetindo o movimento quando a mulher estremeceu. – Isso doeu?

Bella voltou a virar a cabeça.

- Por favor, eu só quero dormir.

O suspiro de Edward ecoou na clareira antes que ele gentilmente levasse a mão à face da esposa, virando-lhe o rosto de volta para si.

- Apenas um beijo, depois, poderá dormir.

Ela fez um biquinho, depois ergueu a cabeça para rapidamente lhe tocar os lábios.

- Pronto, já teve o seu beijo.

- Ah, é assim que chama isso?

A pergunta foi sussurrada de encontro a seus lábios.

- É...

Ele rapidamente lhe cobriu a boca com a sua, interrompendo a resposta. E, pela primeira vez desde que era criança, Bella sentiu o toque gelado do medo apertando com as garras geladas o seu coração.

Sua pulsação disparou de tal modo que chegou a ficar tonta. Isto era perigoso. Tinha de detê-lo. Tinha de encontrar um modo de fazê-lo enxergar a razão.

Edward moveu os lábios com mais firmeza de encontro aos dela. Bella ergueu os braços para empurrá-lo para longe, para interromper esse turbilhão que ameaçava tomar conta dela, incendiando-a.

Mas os braços se recusavam a obedecer, e, em vez disso, envolveram o corpo do homem, agarrando-se a ele em busca de estabilidade, quando o chão pareceu se mover sob ela.

Edward interrompeu o beijo, com um gemido ofegante e encostou a testa na dela.

- _Isso_ foi um beijo. – Ele se deitou de barriga para cima, puxando-a para si. – Durma.

Por sobre o peito dele, Bella fitou a fogueira, sem saber se o coração, em algum momento, desaceleraria o suficiente para ela dormir.

* * *

N/A: nha... ai está mais um capítulo p vcs, meus amores... *-* genteeee... quem quer aprender a beijar com o Edward o/

hj a nota vai ser bem curtinha... nem sei se vcs tem paciencia p mim... estou passando por uns probleminhas no trabalho... mas eu resolvo logo!! ^^

respondendo as reviews:

agatha: eu tbm não amoree... aliás eu to tentando achar um p mim!! espera... q o clima vai esquentar mais^^ e ai? o q achou desse?

Amores da minha vida, deixem um olá p mim!!! *-*

xoxo

Dark Angel


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo Cinco**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Receando mais uma vez passar vergonha, Bella inclinou-se sobre o parapeito do barco. Jamais viajara bem na água, e detestava cruzar o canal.

Mas, pelo menos, não era a única, pois Alice parecia estar tendo a mesma dificuldade. A única diferença era que o conde estava ao lado de Alice.

- Sempre passa tão mal a bordo de um barco?

Ela sobressaltou-se ante a pergunta de Edward. Ele aparecera atrás dela, surpreendendo-a.

- Sempre. E juro que, por mim, jamais cruzaria outra grande massa de água.

Edward lhe massageou as costas e Bella apoiou a testa no parapeito aceitando a oferta de conforto.

- Fique de pé e abra os olhos. – Ele curvou-se ao lado dela, sobre o parapeito, e a puxou mais para perto de si. – Se não olhar para a água, não é tão ruim assim.

Fitando as ondas agitadas, Bella engoliu em seco.

- Mas não há nada mais que eu possa olhar.

- Olhe para o céu.

Bella fechou os olhos.

- Prefiro não olhar para nada.

- Não acha que isso só piora as coisas?

Seu estômago estava dando cambalhotas. Como poderia ser pior?

- O que quer dizer?

Ele se posicionou atrás dela.

- Se olhar para a água, tudo o que verá é o balançar das ondas.

Não havia como discutir com tal afirmação.

Edward a puxou para si, forçando-a a ficar de pé direito.

- E, se ficar de olhos fechados, nos seus pensamentos ainda enxergará o balançar.

Bella gemeu.

- Solte-me.

Ele apenas a segurou com mais força.

- Não. Olhe para o céu. Ele não se mexerá.

Fraca demais para discutir com ele, ou lutar para se libertar, ela jogou a cabeça para trás, descansando-a no ombro dele, e fitou o céu sem nuvens.

Quando o navio oscilou ao passar por outra ondulação, Edward afastou as pernas, plantando os pés bem separados no chão. Para a surpresa de Bella, ele a segurou com força de encontro ao próprio corpo. E para o seu alívio, o mal-estar no estômago melhorou.

- Por que está sendo tão gentil?

- Porque você não está se sentindo bem.

Ela se encostou ainda mais na parede de calor às suas costas.

- E, se eu não estivesse?

No ouvido dela, ele sussurrou:

- Não estaria segurando-a em meus braços.

A resposta fez com que Bella hesitasse. Edward não estava sendo gentil porque se importava, mas porque se sentia na obrigação de fazê-lo. Não que fizesse diferença. Ela não queria que ele se importasse. Mas, por algum motivo que não conseguia identificar, saber disso a deixava pouco à vontade.

- Como não estou mais passando mal, pode me soltar.

Sem dizer uma palavra, os braços que a mantinham colada a ele se abaixaram e o calor às suas costas desapareceu.

~*~*~*~*~

Edward lançou um olhar de esguelha para a esposa, e brincou com a idéia de cruzar a distância que os separava com os braços, e puxá-la, à força, para si. Mas o silêncio quase absoluto de Bella desde que deixaram o navio o fez perceber que, no final das contas, isso provaria ser inútil. Assim que a deixasse sozinha, ela voltaria para a caverna de silêncio que erguera ao redor de si mesma.

Ela falava apenas quando lhe dirigiam diretamente a palavra, e jamais revelava nada de natureza pessoal. Na noite anterior, parecera satisfeita em dormir ao seu lado, e não lhe recusara a assistência ao cruzarem o canal. Então, por que agora cavalgava em silêncio ao seu lado?

Visto que não lhe dera motivo algum para ela se portar daquele modo, Edward sabia que seria um tolo por achar que essa era uma reação normal.

Seus anos no cativeiro podiam não ter lhe oferecido muitas chances de descobrir como lidar com as mulheres, mas tivera bastante tempo, e oportunidades, para estudar as pessoas em geral. Às vezes, sua vida dependera de sua habilidade em interpretar a linguagem corporal de um oponente, ou até mesmo uma simples mudança de olhar.

Após algum tempo, passou a entender que gentilezas, ou atenções súbitas, podiam acabar em desastre, senão em morte. Quando um carcereiro distribuía comida extra, ou permitia que um homem pegasse leve no seu treinamento, ou fingia interesse em uma pessoa em especial, tal indivíduo, com certeza, havia sido escolhido para morrer na arena.

Infelizmente, isso também era verdade quando o oposto acontecia. Quando os guardas intencionalmente escolhiam um prisioneiro para não receber comida ou contato humano, essa pessoa também estava marcada para morrer.

Em ambos os casos, a morte jamais vinha de maneira rápida, ou tranqüila.

Com o intuito de se autopreservarem, os prisioneiros manipulavam uns aos outros quase tanto quanto os guardas o faziam. Se um homem começava a lhe dedicar atenção, ou subitamente decidia que queria ser seu amigo, ele estava interessado em lhe descobrir as fraquezas. Assim que a fraqueza era detectada, era usada contra você em batalha.

Mas, às vezes, as intenções eram ainda mais sinistras. James Arnyll parecia sentir grande prazer em destruir o espírito de um homem. Não hesitava em se tornar amigo de outros apenas para passar informações aos carcereiros. Informações eu seriam usadas por eles, ou pelo feitor, para mentalmente surrar um homem forte até este poder ser facilmente vencido e morto.

Graças a Arnyll e à sua maldade, Edward aprendera que seu próprio espírito podia ser ferido. Contudo, também descobrira que, às vezes, surrar um homem não o enfraquecia... Apenas o tornava mais forte.

Ele lançou outro olhar na direção da esposa. Ela se esforçara muito para se certificar de que ele entendesse o motivo para ela espionar tão prontamente para a rainha. Esforçara-se até demais. Ao mesmo tempo, jamais expressara alívio por aqueles dias tivessem terminado. O que o levava a pensar que, talvez, não o tivessem.

Eleanor aceitara fácil demais a sua oferta de desposar Bella. Ele era pobre e não tinha título. Caso tivesse feito um pedido formal por sua mão, teria sido expulso às gargalhadas da corte.

A rainha tinha experiência com a política das cortes. Ainda mais sendo a corte _dela_. Não era uma simples participante na intriga, era a líder das manipulações.

Sendo assim, o que havia por trás de sua fácil aceitação do casamento de Bella com alguém que não lhe trazia nenhuma vantagem? Ele jamais fora alvo das atenções diretas da rainha. Mas Jasper fora.

Seria possível que Bella estivesse de olho no conde através dele? Caso fosse assim, por quê? Ela precisava entender que ele não deixaria que nada acontecesse com Jasper.

Mais do que amigos, Edward, Jasper e Emmet McCarty haviam compartilhado muito mais que apenas uma cela. Em um lugar onde a amizade costumava resultar em morte, eles dedicaram sua lealdade um ao outro. Mais de uma vez passaram fome uns pelos outros, e suportaram a ferroada da chibata juntos.

Edward praguejou. Já aguentara mais do que era capaz. Ele agarrou as rédeas do cavalo dela, arrancando-as das mãos da esposa. Antes que Bella pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele gritou para Jasper, que seguia na frente.

- Eu logo o alcançarei.

Bella tentou pegar novamente as rédeas.

- Edward, o que está fazendo?

Ele a ignorou e deu meia volta com os cavalos, virando na direção do caminho por onde haviam vindo. Os homens do conde estavam por perto. Desde que o navio no qual atravessaram o canal atracara, eles vinham seguindo-os, protegendo o seu senhor.

Os homens conheciam Edward, de modo que este não estava preocupado com a intromissão deles. Podiam até ficar curiosos, porém iriam se manter próximos ao conde, e deixariam Edward a sós com Bella.

Assim que Edward os conduziu um pouco para longe, ele desmontou e enrolou as rédeas dos cavalos ao redor do galho grosso de um arbusto. Bella estava descendo de sua montaria quando ele a puxou com força para si.

- O que está fazendo? – Ela empurrou o peito do marido. – Solte-me.

Ele podia não saber muito como lidar com mulheres no geral, mas aprendera uma ou outra coisa a respeito da esposa.

Com uma das mãos fincada no cabelo dela, e a outra puxando-a com firmeza para si, ele lhe puxou a cabeça para trás e lhe interrompeu o grito com os lábios.

Edward sabia que ela ficaria zangada, mas, no momento, não se importava. Estava cansado de bancar o bonzinho. Até então, isso de nada lhe adiantara.

E, se aprendera algo a respeito dela, sabia que ela podia ser beijada até quase desfalecer. Naquele instante parecia ser a arma perfeita. Na verdade, parecia ser a sua _única_ arma.

Ela se apoiou nele, suas mãos nos ombros dele enquanto retribuía os beijos, e Edward teve receio de haver escolhido uma arma de dois gumes. Tivera a intenção de incendiar os sentidos dela, de pegá-la de surpresa.

No entanto, era a pulsação _dele_ que reverberava em seus ouvidos. O sangue _dele_ que disparava por suas veias. E os sentidos _dele_ que se incendiaram.

Um beijo não seria suficiente. O simples toque de seus lábios, a sensação daquele corpo macio de encontro ao seu peito, e o encontro das línguas em nada contribuíam para saciar o crescente desejo.

Ele a queria. E apesar de ser homem o suficiente para admitir que queria que ela sentisse o mesmo, Edward reconhecia a fúria que ardia sob o desejo.

Estavam casados. Por mais que Bella detestasse essa lógica, ela era dele. Arrancando os lábios de cima dos dela, com a voz rouca, ele a repreendeu.

- Não tem o direito, não tem motivo para isso, Bella.

Com os olhos arregalados e brilhantes contrastando com o rosto enrubescido, ela o fitou.

- O quê? Não tenho motivo para o quê?

- Não tem o direito de me privar de você.

Ao expressá-la, Edward percebeu que sua alegação parecia uma reclamação insignificante. Mas não pôde evitar a impressão que estava dando. Assim como não podia evitar o que sentia.

Ela piscou duas vezes antes de perguntar:

- Isso é porque eu não quis compartilhar a cama com você?

- Não. – Mentira. – É. – E essa não era bem toda a verdade. – Parcialmente. Você me priva de você mesma de vários modos. Acha que não notei sua frieza, ou sua completa falta de atenção? Você fala comigo apenas quando precisa.

Bella mal podia acreditar no que estava escutando. Porém, a firmeza com que ele lhe segurava a trança, a raiva reprimida, mal-escondida sob a dor de seu tom de voz, e a intensidade de seu olhar a deixaram a par da seriedade mortal de sua acusação.

Ignorá-lo na esperança de que, enojado, ela a deixasse em paz havia acabado se voltando contra ela. Edward não estava enojado. Estava zangado, e sua fúria ia muito além da simples raiva.

Por que ela não pensou que isto poderia acontecer? Como pôde ser tão cega?

Bella fechou os olhos ante o tão familiar aperto no peito. Não pensou que isto poderia acontecer, porque estivera absorta demais na própria tristeza.

Ao fitar a fogueira, na noite anterior, decidira não permitir a aproximação daquele homem, com o intuito de se proteger. Por outro lado, naquela mesma manhã, no navio, as ações dele haviam apenas confirmado a sua decisão. Foi a única maneira na qual pôde pensar para se poupar da dor da culpa que sentiria após completar sua tarefa.

Infelizmente, ao que parecia, sua tática de ignorá-lo e evitá-lo saíra terrivelmente errada. Ela já havia notado e sentido os intensos olhares de soslaio. Deveria ter sabido que Edward não seria o tipo de homem para, silenciosamente, recuar para o fundo do palco. Deveria ter dado um basta nisso, antes que fugisse ao controle.

O estratagema havia sido egoísta e infantil. O que ganhara com isso? Ela ergueu os olhos para ele e quase soltou uma exclamação de surpresa ante a evidente voracidade em seu rosto.

Bella engoliu em seco antes de sussurrar:

- Edward, eu...

Mais uma vez, ele lhe interrompeu as palavras com os lábios. E tudo que ela pôde fazer foi se agarrar aos seus ombros em busca de apoio, para não desabar no chão.

Parte dela queria saber o que ele usava para enfeitiçá-la com tanta facilidade. Como podia um simples beijo privá-la da vontade, das forças, e quase fazê-la desfalecer?

E, como era possível que, ao mesmo tempo que lhe temia a feitiçaria, ansiava por se ver novamente vítima dela?

Bella sabia, sem sombra de dúvidas, que, se assim o desejasse, Edward poderia deitá-la no chão e torná-la sua esposa não apenas no nome. Também sabia que não ergueria a mão, ou diria uma só palavra para detê-lo.

- Por que vêm agindo assim?

Para a sua surpresa, escutou a pergunta sussurrada junto ao ouvido. Não notara que seus lábios haviam deixado os dela.

Sem saber o que responder, ela disse:

- Não sei, Edward. Não sei.

Quando ele correu os dentes levemente pela lateral de seu pescoço, antes de traçar o caminho com os lábios, Bella sentiu-se arrepiar do topo da cabeça à ponta dos pés. Ela inclinou a cabeça, como se estivesse oferecendo mais de sua carne para ele atormentar.

- Ah, Bella, não mais aceitarei suas meias-verdades e suas mentiras.

Como é que ele sabia? E o que queria dizer com não mais aceitaria? O que Edward pretendia fazer? As perguntas lhe passavam rapidamente pela cabeça. Porém, antes que pudesse tirar algum sentido delas, ele a beijou mais uma vez.

Desta vez, não havia como se enganar quanto às suas intenções. Estava determinado a privá-la de sua capacidade de pensar, ou de formar qualquer raciocínio lógico na cabeça.

Bella inclinou-se mais para ele e envolveu-lhe o pescoço com os braços. Ele lhe acariciou a lateral do corpo e, em seguida, levou a mão ao seio, seu toque gentilmente roçando sobre o bico sensível. Os sentidos de Bella fugindo ao controle, ela gemeu baixinho.

Quando ele a abraçava tão apertadamente, a acariciava com tanta habilidade e a beijava daquele jeito, que necessidade Bella tinha de pensamentos racionais?

- Ah, Bella. – Ele lhe sussurrou o nome de encontro ao ouvido. O ardor apenas lhe alimentava o desejo, febrilmente levando-a ao limite. – Que jogo é este que faz comigo?

Incapaz de formar uma frase coerente, ela sacudiu a cabeça e se atirou na direção de eu toque sedutor.

- Ainda está espionando para a rainha?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele percorreu as bordas de seus lábios entreabertos com a língua. Edward sorriu brevemente de encontro à sua boca quando ela estremeceu. Ele repetiu o movimento e, em seguida, perguntou:

- Está, Bella?

- Estou. Eu...

Ante o próprio sussurro ofegante, ela ficou paralisada, deixando a frase pela metade. O desejo que lhe percorria o corpo desapareceu, deixando para trás um vazio frio como o gelo.

Edward a soltou e recuou um passo.

Incapaz de olhar para o que seria uma expressão de fúria arrogante no rosto do marido, ela desviou o olhos. Ele jamais a desejara. Não dava a mínima para o fato de ela o estar ignorando. Queria apenas respostas, e por isso a enganara.

E, como uma menina ingênua e tola, ela se deixara enganar por suas táticas.

Bella envolveu a barriga com os braços, tentando conter o mal-estar que sentia. Caso tivesse seguido os sábios conselhos da rainha e mantido o homem à distância, nada disso teria acontecido.

A culpa era toda sua.

- Explique-se.

A voz de Edward penetrou a sua autopiedade com a mesma facilidade que uma espada teria cortado um bloco de cera quente.

- Explicar-me? – Sem virar-se ela deu de ombros. – O que posso lhe dizer? Que provavelmente morrerei de velhice a serviço da rainha? Que não tenho escapatória?

- Sua escapatória se apresentou quando deixou a corte como uma mulher casada. Não precisa mais servir a rainha Eleanor. Então, por quê? Apenas me diga o por quê, Bella.

- Eu...

- Pelo menos tenha a decência de olhar para mim.

Bella mordeu o lábio inferior. Não queria olhar para ele. Não queria ver a repulsa nos olhos dele, mesmo endo essa repulsa algo que ela vinha se esforçando tanto para provocar. Porém, mais do que isso, não queria que ele lhe testemunhasse a vergonha.

Decidido a não lhe dar tal escolha, ele a girou para si, de modo que ela o encarasse.

- Eu disse para olhar para mim.

Mesmo quando Edward a soltou, Bella manteve os olhos fechados ante a rispidez de sua voz. Sua mente o repreendia incessantemente: _isso é tudo culpa sua._

Após inspirar profundamente, ela abriu os olhos e o fitou. O que viu quase a deixou sem conseguir respirar, e a fez cambalear para trás.

Em vez da expressão de fúria arrogante ou de repulsa que estava esperando, teve quase certeza de que o que viu era uma expressão disfarçada de pesar e confusão. A confusão era compreensível, porém, o pesar? Na certa estava imaginando coisas.

Bella cerrou os dentes, torcendo para que o ato lhe desse forças para superar a culpa que parecia estar crescendo em eu íntimo a cada hora que passava. Certa de que agora poderia falar sem ser tomada por uma onda de autoaversão, ela disse:

- Eu...

Os gritos de homens e o barulho de cascos interromperam a sua explicação.

Edward a agarrou e as rédeas do cavalo ao mesmo tempo. Rapidamente a jogou sobre a sela do cavalo, virou o animal na direção que o conde e Alice haviam tomado e gritou:

- Vá.

O receio de que os homens que avançavam na direção deles podiam ser da rainha a impediu de questionar o comando de Edward. Bella não tinha informação para a rainha Eleanor, e não queria perder a vida, e nem a dele, por conta disso. De modo que curvou-se o máximo que pôde sobre o pescoço do cavalo, e saiu cavalgando.

Apesar do ensurdecedor bater do próprio coração, pôde escutar o sibilar mortal de uma espada deixando uma bainha de madeira. Quando ergueu a cabeça para olhar para trás, Edward gritou:

- Não. Apenas cavalgue.

Sem estar em situação de discutir, Bella cavalgou. Ela passou por árvores e arbustos tão depressa que seu coração veio à boca. No entanto, manteve-se firme, confiando que o homem que planejava trair a manteria a salvo.

Ela avistou o conde e Alice mais adiante, também cavalgando como o vento. Quando o conde virou a cabeça e os avistou, assumiu a dianteira, colocando as mulheres no meio, com Edward cobrindo a retaguarda.

Jasper deteve-se em uma pequena clareira e rapidamente desmontou, ordenando:

- Entrem na mata.

A pé, conduziram os cavalos para fora da estrada e para dentro da maior proteção oferecida pela mata. Bella afastou outro galho pequeno de sua frente.

- Não estou escutando mais ninguém. Por que estamos deixando a estrada?

- Simplesmente porque não os escutar ou não os ver não significa que não estejam lá. – Edward explicou.

- Então por que estamos nos escondendo de alguém que não podemos ver e nem escutar?

Edward caminhava ao lado dela e disse:

- Se prefere esperar por eles aqui, pode fazê-lo sozinha.

A rispidez de seu tom deixou bem claro que ele não estava brincando. Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não. Eu fico com você.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, mas nada disse. O que, na opinião de Bella, estava mais do que bom. Já tivera o bastante da atenção dele por um dia.

Eles avançaram em silêncio atrás do conde e Alice pelo que pareceu serem horas, ou talvez anos. Cansada e faminta, ela não podia afirmar com certeza.

Edward a agarrou pelo cotovelo e lhe reduziu o ritmo das passadas, colocando um pouco mais de distancia entre eles e o outro casal. Após alguns instantes, ele se deteve.

Bella prendeu a respiração. Decerto ele não pretendia retomar a discussão agora, pretendia?

- Precisamos conversar.

Ela olhou na direção de Jasper e Alice antes de voltar os olhos para Edward.

- Agora?

Ele estendeu a mão e limpou algo da face da mulher, hesitando por um instante antes de remover a mão.

- Não. Está claro para mim o que será necessário para fazer com que me conte tudo, de modo que precisaremos de mais privacidade do que esta mata pode oferecer.

Pelo brilho dos olhos dele e o contorcer de seus lábios, ela soube exatamente o que ele estava planejando. Saber disso a fez ter vontade de gritar. Em vez disso, engoliu em seco e disse:

- O que pretende fazer? Virar meu corpo contra mim para conseguir as respostas que quer?

Edward passou levemente a ponta dos dedos pelo lábio inferior dela. Ante o arrepio involuntário da esposa, ele deu de ombros.

- Parece dar certo.

- Ora, seu... Seu... – Ela estava tão furiosa com a atitude de pouco caso dele que não conseguiu encontrar palavras vis o suficiente para lhe jogar na cara. Bella inspirou profundamente e estreitou os olhos.

- E como vai saber se estou mentindo ou não?

Ele levou a mão à lateral do rosto da mulher. Quando ela tentou se afastar de seu toque, ele simplesmente fincou os dedos nos cabelos que lhe cobriam a nuca e a manteve no lugar.

- Porque eu lhe perguntarei várias... – Ele se inclinou mais para perto – E várias... – Ele baixou a cabeça para sussurrar de encontro aos seus lábios - ... E várias vezes.

Ela detestava o que ele era capaz de fazer com ela. Detestava. Detestava Edward. Detestava ainda mais a si mesma e as suas fraquezas. No entanto, permitiu que suas pálpebras quase se fechassem ante a expectativa do beijo.

Quando este não veio, Bella abriu os olhos e fitou aquele olhar gelado. Ele achava que podia brincar à vontade com ela? Então ergueu a perna e com toda a força pisou no pé dele.

Apesar de tirar um pouco de satisfação do estremecer de Edward, Bella não estava esperando que ele fosse puxá-la para a frente e cobrir sua boca com a dele. No instante em que ela relaxou, o homem a soltou e a empurrou para longe.

Bella esfregou as costas da mão na boca.

- Planeja fazer isso todas as vezes que precisar me convencer de algo, ou me punir?

Em nenhum momento Edward considerou a pergunta dela injusta. Ele merecia a pergunta e merecia o modo como ela o vinha tratando. Mas não estava disposto a dar o braço a torcer, implorando-lhe o perdão. Não queria o perdão dela. Queria a sua sinceridade. Será que era pedir muito de um casamento?

Em vez de se desculpar, ele a manteve paralisada no lugar com um olhar, e respondeu:

- Caso seja necessário para conseguir respostas de você, planejo, sim.

Sem aguardar uma resposta dela, acenou com a mão na direção de Jasper e Alice.

- Vamos.

- Vamos? – Com os punhos fechados apoiados no quadril, Bella empertigou-se, alcançando toda a sua altura, o que colocou o seu rosto na altura do peito dele, e o fitou. – Simplesmente assim, como se estivesse dando ordens para um cachorro, não é?

Se ao menos tivesse ideia de como seus olhos castanhos brilhantes e as faces ruborizadas faziam o sangue dele ferver, Bella teria fechado a boca e ido atrás do outro casal o mais rápido possível.

Graças a Deus, não tinha a mínima ideia. Estava convencida de que o único motivo para ele tocá-la, ou beijá-la, era o que ela dissera: coação ou punição. Edward engoliu em seco ante a ideia de puní-la. Preferia amputar o braço da espada a colocar a mão nela, ou a boca, em um acesso de fúria.

Assim que se acalmasse, ela provavelmente descobriria isso por conta própria. Enquanto isso, que mal havia em tirar vantagem de seus pensamentos errôneos?

- Um cachorro? – Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – Não. Um cachorro daria ouvidos.

As impropriedades que escaparam dos lábios da mulher o pegaram de surpresa. Jamais teria pensado que lábios tão beijáveis soubessem tais palavras. Mas manteve esses pensamentos para si quando ela pegou as rédeas do próprio cavalo e marchou na direção do outro casal.

Sacudindo a cabeça, Edward foi atrás dela. Jasper pensaria que ele havia perdido o puco bom-senso que Deus lhe dera. E, provavelmente, teria razão. Porém, naquele instante, fazer qualquer coisa para conseguir que Bella se abrisse com ele parecia sensato.

Independentemente do custo. Quer fosse a fúria dela ou a sua própria.

Sua força de vontade era muito maior que a dela. Com o tempo, venceria essa batalha. Os pequenos deslizes de Bella quando sua mente estava focada no desejo, e na luxúria, haviam lhe mostrado que ela não estava tão determinada a manter seus segredos quanto ele estava a arrancá-los.

Também sabia que, quando essa batalha fosse travada e vencida, teria de trabalhar igualmente duro, senão mais duro, para conquistar a confiança dela.

O casamento podia ter sido rápido, e até mesmo imposto a ela. Porém, duraria até que a morte os separasse. E ele não tinha a menor intenção de passar o restante de seus anos juntos brigando.

O som de gravetos se partindo na mata à sua direita lhe chamou a atenção. Silenciosamente sacando as armas, Edward estendeu em posição de combate sua espada e seu punhal.

*~*~*~*~*

**N/A:** Oiii genteee!! Não me matem por favor... *se esconde das pedras*

Eu sei que eu sumi... mas eu tenho uma boa explicação... eu juro!! Eu sofri um pequeno acidente no meu trabalho, e machuquei meu joelho... estou a 20 dias com o joelho imobilizado... então não podia chegar perto do pc... fora a novela que foi pra ir aos médicos... mas eu não vou encher vocês com isso. Bom, agora eu estou afastada pelo INSS por tempo indeterminado, então eu acho que vou poder postar com mais frequencia... =P

E aí... o que estão achando da história???? Por favor me mandem reviews... sou uma autora carente... *-*

Xoxo

Dark Angel


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo Seis**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Quando o primeiro homem apareceu, Edward embainhou as armas, deixando escapar um suspiro de alívio. Ele sabia que os homens do conde estavam por perto. Presumira que eles tivessem se engajado em combate com o grupo que os atacara na estrada.

Ele acelerou o passo e se juntou a eles justamente quando Jasper estava contando a Alice sobre os homens.

- Temos 12 guardas viajando conosco.

- Onze, meu senhor – Sam, o homem que atualmente liderava os guardas, corrigiu Jasper.

Rapidamente examinando os outros que se uniam ao grupo, Edward perguntou:

- Quem está faltando?

Jacob virou-se para ele.

- Collyn levou uma flechada fatal.

Sem pensar, Edward disse:

- Pelo menos ele não foi capturado vivo. – O rapaz era jovem demais para suportar os rigores do cativeiro. Ele verificou o lombo dos cavalos. – Precisamos devolver o seu corpo à família.

Um outro homem que estava puxando um cavalo se adiantou.

- Nós o recuperamos, senhor.

Edward escutou Bella prendendo a respiração e aproximou-se dela. Não queria que a esposa fizesse uma cena, e nem queria que ela se assustasse. Para a sua surpresa, ela deslizou para perto dele.

Ele examinou rapidamente o corpo transpassado sobre a sela antes de assentir e dizer:

- Ótimo. A mãe dele lhes será muito grata.

Naquele instante, Edward se deu conta de que ultrapassara os limites de sua autoridade e da amizade. Ele se voltou para Jasper.

- Meu senhor, eu...

- Não. – Jasper gesticulou com a mão na direção dos homens. – Por favor, continue.

Edward retomou sua atenção para os homens.

- E quanto ao grupo que nos seguia? Era Arnyll e seus homens?

- Era. Mas ele agora tem três homens, em vez de quinze. – Sam quase tropeçou de tanto estufar triunfantemente o peito, enquanto os outros bramiam as próprias vitórias. – Usar os arcos, como o senhor sugeriu, em vez das espadas, funcionou muito bem.

Edward havia suspeitado que fora Arnyll a segui-los. Graças a Deus Sam aceitara o seu conselho com relação à escolha das armas. É claro que os arcos seriam eficientes. A pouca distância, os homens não precisavam ser arqueiros peritos, permitindo que as forças de Jasper eliminassem a maior parte do grupo de Arnyll sem ficar ao alcance das lâminas das espadas.

Edward ergueu uma das mãos, solicitando silêncio.

- E quanto a Arnyll?

- Ele seguiu para o norte. Não o seguimos por muito tempo. Achei melhor retornarmos até o conde.

- Fizeram bem. – Jasper disse. – Talvez, após uma boa noite de sono, possamos avançar decentemente amanhã.

Sam apontou para o oeste.

- Há uma cabana abandonada e um rio naquela direção, meu senhor. Alguns dos homens podem ajudar a montar acampamento, enquanto o resto de nós caça algo para comermos.

Levando Bella consigo, Edward foi na frente. Como Sam afirmara, havia uma... espécie de cabana vazia. Chamar aquilo de habitação teria sido um exagero.

A única janela estava voltada para o leste. Haveria luz amanhã de manhã, mas, agora, a cabana estava imersa na escuridão. Edward empurrou a porta para abri-la, porém, em vez disso, ela caiu no chão empoeirado da cabana, erguendo várias camadas de poeira fina.

Bella deu um pulo para trás quando um animal comprido e sorrateiro fugiu pela janela e desapareceu na mata com tanta velocidade que Edward não soube dizer ao certo se era um arminho ou uma doninha. Ela fez um gesto na direção da construção.

- Você primeiro.

Após apoiar a porta de encontro à parede, Edward espiou para o interior da escuridão. Ele não viu e nem escutou nada, mas até que tivessem uma fogueira acesa para que ele pudesse ter um pouco de luz, não estava muito à vontade com a ideia de acidentalmente encurralar algo com garras e presas.

Recuando para fora da cabana, ele limpou uma área para acender a fogueira. Alice juntou-se a Bella, sentada sobre uma pedra nos limites da clareira.

Depois que ele e o conde acenderam a fogueira, reuniram madeira o suficiente para mantê-la acesa durante a noite. Ao irem em busca de mais, Jasper disse:

- Os homens parecem obedecê-lo.

Edward fez uma careta. Ele se excedera ao interrogar os homens de Jasper.

- Não foi a minha intenção usurpar a sua autoridade. Às vezes, me esqueço que agora é um conde e eu...

- Meu amigo. – Jasper socou de leve o braço de Edward. – Não foi por isso que toquei no assunto. – Ele olhou de relance para as mulheres. – Preciso de um capitão para a minha guarda. Alguém capaz de treiná-la para lutar.

- Você subitamente se esqueceu de como fazê-lo?

Edward chutou um galho quebrado na direção da pilha de madeira que estava sendo reunida.

- Ainda posso vencer você.

Edward endireitou-se e olhou para Jasper.

- Considerando que jamais foi capaz disso antes, aí está algo que eu gostaria de ver.

- Escolha a arma.

Edward franziu a testa, como se estivesse contemplando a ideia absurda. Por fim, sugeriu:

- Maça.

Jasper sacudiu a cabeça.

- Seus braços são compridos demais. Escolha outra.

- Pique.

- Não. Outra.

- Machado.

- Não. – Jasper suspirou. – Que tal uma coisa com a qual possamos competir em pé de igualdade?

Como Jasper obviamente estava tentando manter o bom humor, Edwrad estalou os dedos.

- Bocha. – Ele olhou ao redor da clareira. – Temos espaço o suficiente. Só precisamos encontrar algo que possamos usar no lugar das bolas.

- Um jogo? – Jasper cruzou o braço diante do peito. – Isso é tudo em que conseguiu pensar?

- Se for exaustivo demais para você, acho que tenho um par de dados no alforje.

- Eu me rendo. – Jasper ergueu as mãos. – Nem mesmo consigo vencer esta discussão com você. Com certeza não vou arriscar ser derrotado num jogo de azar.

Edward pegou do chão a pilha de madeira, e perguntou:

- Então, o que é que realmente queria discutir?

- Tão óbvio assim?

- Um pouco. – Ele sorriu. – Você costuma brincar antes de chegar ao xis da questão.

- É uma pena que me conheça tão bem. – Jasper também encheu os braços de madeira. – Preciso de um capitão. E ficaria agradecido se pudesse assumir o cargo.

- Por que eu?

- Porque confio em você.

- Não tenho experiência liderando homens.

Jasper despejou o seu carregamento sobre a pilha ao lado da fogueira. Aguardou até que Edward tivesse feito o mesmo. Ao partirem em busca de mais, admitiu:

- Eu também não.

- Neste caso, não seria melhor encontrar alguém com tal experiência?

- Meus homens já sabem seguir ordens. Preciso que saibam como lutar. Eles lhe dão ouvidos. E, se não o fizerem, algumas cabeças rachadas lhes despertarão a atenção.

Edward tinha a guarda do que o rei Henrique chamava de uma torre maldita, próxima à fronteira galesa, que precisava ser colocada em ordem. Porém, o rei havia sugerido que ele aguardasse até ter homens em número suficiente dispostos a fazer a jornada árdua com ele.

Pelo modo como o rei Henrique descrevera a região e seus habitantes, Edward tinha a sensação de que não seria apenas a jornada que se mostraria árdua. Ele olhou na direção de Bella.

Já fazia muito tempo que ela não morava na fortaleza de um guerreiro. Mesmo então, ela não passara de uma criança. A adaptação da vida na corte para um posto avançado grosseiro não seria fácil.

Ele havia jurado mantê-la em segurança, protegê-la. Será que poderia fazer isso em uma fortaleza construída para a guerra, e não para o conforto? Mais importante, será que conseguiria fazer isso enquanto reconstruía a fortaleza e treinava os homens?

Edward não tinha certeza se isso seria sequer possível. Contudo, tinha certeza de que não seria justo arrastá-la para o que poderia acabar sendo meses... ou até anos... de incessantes batalhas.

Talvez assentar-se na fortaleza de Jasper não fosse má ideia. Não era como se fosse para sempre, só até poder cuidar do treinamento dos homens do conde, depois, poderia cuidar da segurança e do treinamento dos seus próprios.

- Caso eu aceite sua oferta, deve entender que será apenas temporário.

- Eu sei disso. – Afirmou Jasper, assentindo. – Peço, no máximo, um ano de seu tempo.

Edward torcia para que o treinamento dos homens não levasse um ano inteiro. Ele ainda tinha mais uma reserva.

- E, caso eu aceite a sua oferta, você passaria a ser... Meu senhor?

A mais inocente das expressões apareceu no rosto de Jasper antes que ele perguntasse:

- Não acha que lorde Jasper soa bem?

- Depende.

- Do quê?

Edward rapidamente estendeu a perna dando uma rasteira em Jasper, que foi ao chão. Estendendo a mão para ajudar o amigo que praguejava a se levantar, ele respondeu:

- Se vai se dignar ou não a treinar com os homens. Você está ficando muito... lento.

Jasper segurou-lhe a mão. Olhando furiosamente para Edward, desafiou:

- Ao final deste ano, nossas posições estarão invertidas, meu amigo.

Rindo, Edward aceitou o desafio e a oferta.

- Ótimo. Trabalharei com afinco na sua velocidade.

- Quer dizer que aceita o cargo?

Edward deixou escapar um suspiro profundo.

- Parece que não tenho escolha. Você certamente não está em condições de treinar os homens. – Ele olhou de esguelha para Alice. – Deve ter algo a ver com estar casado.

- Falando em estar casado...

- Não. – Edward ergueu uma das mãos. – É melhor não.

- Se ainda não levou a mulher para a cama, poderia facilmente abrir mão dela.

A sugestão de Jasper provocou uma inesperada fagulha de raiva. Pego de surpresa pelo súbito desejo de rearranjar as feições do conde, Edward deu um passo para trás.

- Não tenho nenhum desejo de abrir mão dela.

- Se casou com ela apenas por causa de sua necessidade de proteger aqueles menores e mais fracos que você. Não havia necessidade de fazer tamanho sacrifício. Eu lhe dou permissão para abrir mão dela. Posso providenciar para que seja levada em segurança para onde ela bem quiser.

- Você me dá permissão? – A vontade de esmagar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, ia aumentando cada vez mais. Curvando os dedos, Edward cerrou os punhos. – Quanta generosidade a sua.

Os olhos de Jasper se arregalaram ante o tom brusco de Edward.

- Só pensei em livrá-lo de uma esposa que não planejara ter.

- Você fala como se ela fosse uma doença que eu preciso expulsar de minha vida.

- E não é?

- Não. – Edward fitou Bella, do outro lado da clareira. – Muito pelo contrário.

- Ah. Então é assim. – Jasper inclinou-se mais para perto. – Por que não a leva logo para a cama e tira esse peso dos ombros?

- Como você fez? – Ele se virou novamente para Jasper. – Eu notei que levar sua esposa para a cama tornou a sua vida muito mais agradável.

Jasper deu de ombros ante a alfinetada.

- _Touché._ Casamento com uma mulher teimosa é uma cruz que nós dois temos que carregar.

Teimosa não é exatamente como Edward teria descrito a mulher, porém, não estava disposto a discutir. Em vez disso, perguntou:

- Seguimos para Whitlock?

- Você e os homens podem seguir. Vou levar Alice para ver o pai.

Edward sabia que Jasper estava indo para Hallison para se vingar do sogro. Não que pudesse culpá-lo. Hallison devia muito por ter vendido Jasper para o cativeiro. Contudo, Edward sabia que a jornada poderia ser cheia de perigos.

- Sozinho é que você não vai.

- Ah, é? Agora acha que pode me dizer o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer? Pedi que fosse o capitão da minha guarda e não minha ama-seca.

- Pois me parece uma troca justa, considerando a sua tentativa de me fazer abrir mão da minha esposa.

- Basta. O que sugere?

Edward queria que Jasper levasse todos os homens, mas sabia que essa ideia jamais seria aceita.

- Levarei três dos homens comigo para Whitlock.

- Tenho uma distância menor a percorrer. Leve sete dos homens.

- Não.

Jasper o fitou com seriedade.

- Seis. Não permitirei que viaje para Whitlock com menos do que seis.

Isso deixaria apenas cinco homens para acompanhar Jasper. Edward sorriu. Sam tinha experiência suficiente para contar por dois. Ele assentiu.

- De acordo. Mas Sam vai com você.

- Podemos passar a noite inteira aqui discutindo.

- Por mim, tudo bem. – Edward apontou com a cabeça na direção da clareira. – Mas sua mulher acaba de se embrenhar na mata... sozinha.

Jasper virou-se ainda a tempo de ver Alice desaparecer por entre as árvores. Ele praguejou, e rapidamente concordou em levar Sam e quatro outros consigo.

- Eu falarei com Sam e vocês dois podem decidir quem vai em que direção.

Edward observou o conde partir, depois voltou sua atenção para Bella. Ela o fitou nos olhos enquanto ele caminhava em sua direção. Sentando-se ao lado dela no tronco, ele perguntou:

- Está com fome?

- Estou. – Ela gesticulou na direção dos homens adentrando a clareira. – Mas isso logo será remediado. – Voltou-se para ele. – Sobre o que você e o conde estavam discutindo?

- Discutindo?

- Você o derrubou no chão. E, em certo momento, seus punhos estavam cerrados. Isso não foi uma discussão?

- Na verdade, não. É o modo como conversamos.

Ela desviou o olhar.

- Neste caso, precisam começar a conversar em particular.

- Por quê?

- Pelo amor de... – Ela inspirou profundamente e começou novamente. – Ele é um conde, Edward. Um conde. Você demonstrou grande desrespeito agindo como agiu.

Primeiro Jasper queria lhe dizer o que fazer com a esposa. E, agora, a esposa queria lhe dizer o que fazer com Jasper? Ele conteve uma gargalhada de contrariedade.

- Ele nem sempre foi um conde, Bella.

- Mas é um conde agora.

- Já que a incomoda tanto, juro que vou conter meus atos em público enquanto estivermos em Whitlock.

- Nós vamos para Whitlock?

O seu tom subitamente pareceu alegre demais. A atenção que lhe dispensava... exagerada. Edward franziu a testa.

- Concordei em treinar os homens dele por algum tempo. De modo que vamos levar alguns deles para Whitlock conosco, enquanto Jasper e Alice levam os outros para Hallison para ver o pai dela.

- Não. – Bella levantou-se do tronco com um salto. Andando de um lado para o outro, ela sacudia a cabeça. – Não pode fazer isso.

Edward recostou-se para trás, perguntando:

- Por que não?

Na sua pressa ela tropeçou e cambaleou. Rapidamente recuperando o equilíbrio, Bella respondeu:

- Porque não é seguro. Deveríamos ficar todos juntos.

Sua voz havia ficado um pouco mais alta e alguns dos homens viravam-se para olhar para ela. Edward levantou-se e a puxou até a cabana do outro lado da clareira.

Os homens haviam tirado um pouco dos destroços e colocado catres no chão para dormir. Uma pequena lareira estava acesa. Edward sentou Bella em um dos catres e foi encostar a porta diante do vão da entrada. Quando ela fez menção de se levantar, ele ordenou:

- Fique aí.

- O que está fazendo?

- Vou ter uma conversa com a minha esposa sem ser interrompido.

- Eu grito.

- Se é o que quer fazer.

Ele desafivelou o cinturão da espada e o deixou cair no chão. Sua túnica rapidamente o acompanhou.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram, brilhando sob a luz trêmula do fogo.

- Você não ousaria.

Ele se largou ao lado dela sobre o catre e lhe soltou a cinta. Ela bateu nas mãos dele, incomodando-o tanto quanto uma brisa primaveril.

Edward atirou a cinta no chão, depois agarrou a bainha do vestido. Ela lhe segurou os pulsos, mas isso não o impediu de arrancar a peça de seu corpo puxando-a por sobre a cabeça, embora Edward tivesse precisado soltar os pulsos para poder puxar as mangas do vestido pelos braços da mulher.

Seria muito difícil para ela deixar a cabana, considerando que ele a deixou usando apenas as meias, os sapatos e a roupa de baixo. Ao jogar de lado o vestido, ele perguntou:

- Não ousaria o quê?

Agarrando um cobertor, Bella o estendeu diante de si.

- Você disse que não...

Edward arrancou a coberta de suas mãos e riu diante do gritinho agudo que ela deixou escapar. Inclinando-se sobre ela, forçou-a a se deitar de costas.

- Eu juro, Bella, se repetir isso mais uma vez, posso mudar de ideia a respeito de lhe fazer mal.

- Você está me assustando. – Ela tentou rolar para longe dele. – Apenas me deixe sozinha, Edward.

- E você está me levando à loucura. – Ele facilmente a puxou de volta para baixo de si. – Jamais vou deixá-la sozinha.

Tremendo, ela desviou o rosto, sussurrando:

- O que você quer?

Ele traçou a borda de seu queixo com a ponta do dedo. A pele era macia sob o toque dele.

- Sabe o que eu quero.

Sim, sabia o que ele queria. Ele queria que ela traísse o seu voto para com a rainha. E, apesar de parte dela insistir para que fizesse exatamente isso, outra parte, a parte que temia a morte, a mantinha calada, quando, na verdade, o que devia temer era esse homem imobilizando-a no chão, com nada além de uma fina camada de tecido separando-os. No entanto, independentemente do que dissesse, seus toques suaves, sua respiração quente e o peso de sua coxa rija repousando entre suas pernas não a amedrontavam nem um pouco.

O calor que se apossava dela nada tinha a ver com medo. Ela reconhecia o ardor, e sabia que, mais uma vez, seu corpo estava tentado a traí-la.

Reunindo toda a sua coragem, ela lhe empurrou o peito.

- Saia de cima de mim.

Ele riu, suave e sedutoramente, de encontro ao seu ouvido.

- Desta vez, não.

- Eu o desprezo.

Ela amaldiçoou silenciosamente a falta de convicção na sua voz.

Edward alisou a lateral do pescoço dela com o nariz, deixando-a toda arrepiada.

- Isso não será uma coisa muito bonita de se dizer para os nossos filhos.

- Filhos? – Bella riu, na esperança de deixá-lo zangado o suficiente para interromper essa doce tortura. – Jamais teremos filhos juntos.

- É mesmo? E por quê?

Edward abaixou a mão e começou a puxar a roupa de baixo lentamente, centímetro por agonizante centímetro.

- Porque eu estou dizendo.

Bella arquejou quando o ar frio da noite lhe acariciou as pernas.

Ele lhe acariciou a coxa com as costas dos dedos. Mais uma vez, ela tentou rolar para longe do toque dele. Porém, desta vez, não apenas foi malsucedida, como o movimento libertou o restante da vestimenta que ainda estava presa debaixo dela.

Antes que pudesse corrigir o erro, Edward imediatamente tratou de remover esse último vestígio de proteção de cima dela.

Ele ficou de joelhos, com uma das pernas ainda entre as dela, e a fitou. Sob a luz trêmula da lareira, seus olhos pareciam brilhar com promessas surreais.

Bella cruzou os braços sobre os seios expostos.

- Edward, por favor.

- Por favor, o quê, Bella? – Ele lhe afastou os braços com facilidade, e os imobilizou sobre o catre com as mãos. Inclinando-se sobre ela, perguntou: - Não me disse que uma esposa não passa de mais um bem?

- Disse.

Bella fechou os olhos e tentou desacelerar o coração, que batia freneticamente. Porém, este a ignorava, e batia forte e rápido no interior do peito, aguardando ansiosamente o seu toque.

E, quando veio, não foi nada parecido com o que ela estava esperando. A palma calejada traçou uma trilha de fogo pela barriga dela e ao longo das costelas antes descer para lhe acariciar o quadril.

- O que me impede de tratá-la como nada além de outra coisa que eu possuo?

Bella abriu a boca para responder, mas ele levou o dedo aos seus lábios.

- Pense antes de responder, Bella.

Ela olhou para ele. A voracidade em seu olhar não era a de um homem ganancioso querendo reivindicar outro bem. Sim, ainda era voracidade. Mas era um tipo de voracidade mais duradoura, que buscava mais do que apenas um instante de prazer.

Bella conhecia muito bem aquele tipo de voracidade. Era um tipo que ansiava por algum tipo de contato humano e por amizade. O tipo de voracidade que queria que um toque se prolongasse, para significar muito mais do que apenas uma cópula apressada na escuridão.

A voracidade dele espelhava a sua. Quando ele lhe acariciou o rosto, alisando-lhe a face com o polegar, ela se entregou ao toque dele e sussurrou:

- Você mesmo se impedirá, Edward.

Ele assentiu.

- Devido ao meu tamanho, as pessoas presumem que não tenho controle e nem inteligência. Sou capaz de muito mais controle do que qualquer outra pessoa que possa conhecer, ou que jamais conhecerá. E não pense que sou um tolo, Bella. Estou longe de ser ignorante ou inculto.

Ela sentiu as faces corarem ante as palavras do marido. Erroneamente, havia pensado essas mesmas coisas a respeito dele.

- Está nua debaixo de mim. Não poderia fazer nada para impedir que eu perdesse o controle, caso eu assim o desejasse. Nada. Nenhum dos homens do lado de fora da cabana viria atender os seus gritos. Ninguém viria em seu socorro, Bella, ninguém.

E ela sabia que isso era culpa dela. Sabia que sua reputação a colocara naquela posição. O que não entendia era por que ele a estava alertando de tudo que poderia fazer.

Ela pousou uma das mãos no braço dele e perguntou:

- Por que está fazendo isso?

- Confie em mim. – Ele se inclinou mais para perto. – Confie em mim, Bella. Eu a deixei nua e indefesa, mas não lhe fiz mal. Não lhe dei motivos para me temer de verdade. E jamais o farei. Independentemente o que possa acontecer, está segura comigo.

Confiar. Uma palavrinha tão pequena. No entanto, significava tantas coisas. Será que podia confiar nele? E, se o fizesse, será que ele confiaria nela? Ela inspirou, profundamente. Por fim, quando seu estômago parou de dar cambalhotas e o coração desacelerou o suficiente para falar, Bella admitiu:

- Sim, eu ainda sou espiã da rainha. Recebi ordens de descobrir tudo o que pudesse sobre você e o conde.

Ela esperava que ele fosse gritar. Esbravejar furiosamente com ela. Em vez disso, Edward cerrou os dentes e vestiu a túnica pela cabeça.

Ao afivelar o cinturão da espada, apontou para as roupas da mulher sem olhar para ela.

- Vista-se e venha comer.

Antes que ela pudesse se recuperar do choque o suficiente para dizer qualquer coisa, ele já deixara a cabana.

**N/A:** Vocês repararam que eles vão para uma terra chamada Whitlock, certo? Deixe-me explicar... na Idade Média, as pessoas tinham como sobrenome o nome de suas terras, por isso as terras do Jasper tem o sobrenome dele.

Bom... eu acho q tbm ficaria em choque se um cara fizesse comigo o que o Edward fez com a Bella... mas até q ela merece... quem teria coragem de mentir p um cara como ele??? eu não.

E ai... o que estão achando??? eu devo continuar postando ou tah uma merda e n vale a pena continuar??? me mandem reviews, please!! não custa nada... e eu prometo q vou ser mais freqüente agora...

xoxo

Dark Angel


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo Sete**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Edward cruzou o acampamento e seguiu para a espessa concentração de árvores do lado oposto à cabana. Com passos determinados, sentia o aperto no peito se intensificando. E seu estômago dava cambalhotas enquanto ele tentava ignorar o caos crescente que tomou o lugar do que costumava ser o seu autocontrole.

Ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo, surpreendendo-se ao notar que as mãos não chacoalhavam ainda mais. No que ele estava pensando?

- Sir Edward?

Mal olhando para o guarda que o chamara, Edward estendeu a mão e sacudiu a cabeça. Torcia para que o homem entendesse o pedido silencioso para ser deixado sozinho.

A última coisa que queria naquele instante era ser forçado a pensar racionalmente. Tirando a lembrança do belo corpo nu de Bella, havia poucos pensamentos na sua cabeça, e nenhum deles era muito racional.

Sabia que devia estar concentrado na jornada para Whitlock. Arnyll ainda estava por ali, livre para atacar novamente. Já havia falhado uma vez, o que significava que dificilmente cometeria o mesmo erro.

Edward precisava garantir a segurança dos homens do conde e de Bella. Ah, Bella... Pele pálida e macia, barriga lisa, quadril generoso... As visões giravam em sua cabeça até ele achar que enlouqueceria de desejo.

Deveria estar zangado com ela, e estava... Até certo ponto. Ela finalmente confessara o que ele já presumira... Que, sim, Bella ainda estava sob o comando da rainha Eleanor. A simples ideia o enojava.

E, é claro, a rainha ordenara que Bella descobrisse tudo que pudesse a respeito dele e do conde. Que outro motivo ela poderia ter para estar tão disposta a aceitar este casamento e para ordenar que Bella deixasse a sua corte?

Se ainda estivessem perto o suficiente de Poitiers, Edward poderia se sentir tentado a mandá-la de volta para a corte, independentemente de a rainha a querer de volta ou não. Mas, infelizmente, não estavam.

E não havia homens o suficiente para abrir mão em favor de uma escolta. Ele não a mandaria de volta por conta própria. Não conseguiria ser tão cruel. Uma mulher sozinha na estrada poderia enfrentar perigos piores que a morte. Não queria carregar esse peso na consciência.

Além do mais, quer gostasse ou não, ela _era_ a sua esposa. E, na verdade, o enfeitiçara. Ele era sincero o suficiente para admiti que essa fascinação por ela era puramente física. Não podia negar o desejo que sentia por essa mulher. Nem queria fazê-lo, pelo menos, não permanentemente. Mas, por ora, precisava encontrar um modo de se concentrar na tarefa diante de si.

Os homens de Jasper haviam se saído muito bem contra Arnyll. Apesar de em número menor e inexperientes, foram vencedores do combate. Porém, Arnyll não estava esperando um ataque. Os guardas de Whitlock não haviam acompanhado o seu lorde na Normandia, de modo que Arnyll, provavelmente não estivera a par de sua existência.

Mas, agora, estava. E não cometeria o erro de se deixar ser pego de surpresa novamente. Isso significava, é claro, que Arnyll os estaria vigiando.

Assim que o grupo se dividisse em dois, em qual das subdivisões ele focalizaria a sua atenção? Quem Arnyll queria matar mais? Ele, ou o conde? Edward estreitou os olhos e olhou na direção da clareira. Quem poderia ter a resposta para essa pergunta?

Bella.

Porém, se ela estaria disposta a compartilhar tal informação ou não era uma outra questão. Ainda mais considerando que ele acabara de abusar de sua sensibilidade.

Ele roçou os nós dos dedos de encontro à barba por fazer, perguntando-se se ousaria tentar algo tão arrogante novamente. Era duvidoso que ela se deixasse seduzir com tanta facilidade uma segunda vez. A expressão de horror indignado no rosto da esposa quando ele deixou a cabana havia sido mortal. Na cabeça, podia imaginar Bella usando o seu próprio punhal contra ele, caso Edward fosse tolo o suficiente para tentar algo tão ousado novamente.

Um sorriso esboçou-se em seu rosto ante a ideia de desafio tão tentador. Embora não fosse justo usar tal artifício contra ela, tinha de admitir que rompia a monotonia da jornada.

Ante a lembrança do corpo da mulher, de seu suspiro de rendição e de sua evidente sensualidade, Edward franziu a testa. Por outro lado, o uso de tal artifício não necessariamente trabalhava apenas contra _ela._

Por que era tão difícil lembrar que tivera de usar medidas tão extremas para forçá-la, ou, melhor dizendo, enganá-la a revelar a verdade? O que esta mulher tinha que o enfeitiçava e o fazia agir com uma determinação tão insistente?

Casara-se com Bella por tantos motivos, nenhum deles a ver com sentimentos afetuosos. Desde que o rei Henrique havia lhe presenteado com uma fortaleza, por mais desconjuntada que esta pudesse ser, Edward soube que precisaria começar a pensar em filhos. Assim que a fortaleza estivesse em ordem, ele precisaria de uma dama. Porém, acima de tudo, pensara, e ainda pensava, que ela precisava de alguém para cuidar dela, para lhe oferecer proteção e segurança.

Proteção? Usara a própria paixão de Bella contra ela, de um modo frio e calculista. Talvez, em vez de sua proteção, ela precisasse mais é de proteção contra ele.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Confiar nele? Bella colocou o vestido pela cabeça praguejando. Quando é que ele lhe dera motivo para confiar nele? Ela pegou a cinta do chão, prendeu-a ao redor da cintura, depois ajeitou a saia do vestido.

Com um suspiro profundo, Bella largou-se sobre o catre. Esta era justamente a razão pela qual sempre evitara envolvimento físico e emocional com outras pessoas. Mesmo quando criança, havia sido capaz de identificar a voracidade, a profunda e desesperada necessidade de ter alguém, qualquer um, que se importasse com ela. Aprendera repetidas vezes que correr o risco não valia a pena o risco a ser pago.

O próprio pai não abrira mão dela? Quando, ainda cedo, começou a parecer mais uma mulher que uma criança, as outras meninas não a atormentaram e a rejeitaram?

Os jovens não a cobriram de afeição apenas para lhe virar as costas quando ela se recusava a compartilhar a cama deles? Até mesmo a rainha, que a tratara de modo justo quando criança, exigira pagamento por tal tratamento quando Bella se transformou em uma moça.

Não, o risco de confiar em Edward não valia a pena o preço que pagaria. Por que se esquecera da dor que vinha com o preço? Como podia confiar nele quando sequer podia confiar em si mesma?

Ela conhecia as próprias fraquezas. Não era que fosse incapaz de controlar o desejo que corria por suas veias ante o toque dele, mas, sim, que o toque de Edward despertava a voracidade.

Uma vez acordada, a necessidade parecia devorá-la. Gritava tão alto para ser saciada que, por um motivo que não conseguia identificar, ela se vir disposta a correr o risco. E o que ganhara com isso?

Bella zangadamente enxugou os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ganhara um aperto no peito e este peso quase insuportável que se instalara ao redor do coração.

Ela não culpava Edward. Ele era apenas o instrumento que lhe causava a dor. _Ela_ havia deliberadamente se permitido abrir a porta e convidar a dor a entrar. Agora, de algum modo, precisava descobrir como fechar e trancar essa porta.

- Bella, pensei que estivesse dormindo.

_Dormindo?_ Sacudindo a cabeça para se livrar da névoa que lhe encobria os pensamentos, Bella olhou para Alice.

- Não.

- Você já comeu?

- Não estou com fome.

Na verdade, receava que colocar comida no estômago revirado apenas serviria para fazê-la sentir-se pior.

Alice estendeu-se sobre o catre diante dela. Deitando-se de lado, virada para Bella, perguntou:

- Há algo errado?

- Não. Nada.

- Tem certeza? Está me parecendo agitada.

Bella esforçou-se para não rir.

- Que motivo eu teria para estar agitada?

- Edward já conversou com você?

Ah, ele já fizera muito mais do que apenas conversar com ela, mas Bella não estava disposta a admitir a própria tolice para Alice.

- Sobre Whitlock e os guardas? Já, ele já me contou.

- O que acha da ideia?

Pelo tom de voz pouco empolgado de Alice, era evidente que ela não estava muito satisfeita com a ideia.

No momento, Bella não tinha opinião quanto aos planos. Eles tornariam impossível para ela, por ora, completar a tarefa da rainha. Não conseguiria fazer isso até que o conde e Alice se juntassem a eles em Whitlock.

Apesar de ser apenas um simples empecilho, sabia que a rainha ficaria furiosa. E, apesar de saber que isso deveria aborrecê-la, ou até amedrontá-la, Bella simplesmente parecia não se importar.

Afinal de contas, o que a rainha poderia fazer de pior para ela? Matá-la? Dar-se conta de que, subitamente, isso não importava para ela foi muito intrigante. De certo modo, até amedrontador. Mas, o que ela podia esperar da vida?

- Bella?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, tentando dissipar os pensamentos sombrios.

- Eles farão o que bem entenderem, Alice. Que diferença fará se eu gostar ou não de seus planos?

Alguns instantes se passaram antes que Alice rompesse o silêncio.

- Posso ver que algo está errado. Há alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar?

- Por que iria querer me ajudar?

- Porque você me ajudou a escapar de Laurent. Posso ver que está infeliz.

- Infeliz? Por que eu haveria de estar infeliz? Nada saiu como planejado.

Alice sentou-se.

- Sei que era para você se casar com Jasper.

Bella piscou. Para a própria surpresa, quase se esquecera daquele pequeno detalhe.

- O homem em si não fazia diferença. Mas era para eu me casar com alguém com um título, alguém com riqueza. Em vez disso, acabei sem nenhuma das duas coisas.

- Edward é um bom homem. – Alice estendeu a mão e tocou no braço de Bella. – Talvez, com o tempo, vocês venham a gostar um do outro.

- Com o tempo? – Bella afastou-se do toque de Alice. – Ele é meu marido, nada mais. – Ela ignorou a pontada de dor na barriga e acrescentou: - Não importa o que sentimos um pelo outro.

- Não importa? Não seria melhor se... – Alice hesitou por um momento antes de completar a pergunta - ... Gostassem um do outro?

- Está falando de gostar, ou de amar? - Bella resistiu à tentação de revirar os olhos. – Você sabe que o amor só existe nas histórias dos trovadores, não sabe? É um ideal, não algo no qual se possa basear um casamento.

- Será que casamentos não podem significar mais do que apenas o que duas pessoas trazem para a união?

- Para pessoas que nada possuem, talvez. – Bella deu de ombros. Duvidava da veracidade de seu comentário. Todo mundo possuía alguma coisa. Quer fosse tangível ou não. – Mas para aqueles que possuem título, ouro e terras, não.

Com um suspiro, Alice disse:

- Eu lamento por você, Bella.

Não desejando a piedade de ninguém, Bella levantou-se.

- Não há necessidade. Não tenho medo de encarar o que tenho, ou o que jamais terei. Você, por outro lado, estará se fazendo um grande favor se abrisse mão de noções tão tolas. Não desperdice o seu tempo, e nem o seu coração sensível, procurando algo que jamais encontrará.

Antes que Alice pudesse responder, Bella deixou a cabana. Não tinha ideia de onde estava indo. Com sorte, encontraria um lugar tranquilo onde poderia ser deixada em paz.

Infelizmente, o marido a viu deixar a cabana e, na mesma hora, aproximou-se , Bella rapidamente girou nos calcanhares e seguiu na direção do rio. Não estava com disposição para se defender de Edward.

- Bella, pare. – Ele se colocou no caminho dela, impedindo sua fuga. – Precisamos conversar.

- Não. Já _conversamos_ o suficiente, muito obrigada.

- Não. Se está esperando um pedido de desculpas por antes...

Ela o fitou, interrompendo-lhe as palavras.

- Que joguinho novo é esse?

Que tática ele estava usando agora?

- Joguinho? Isso não é um jogo.

Mesmo que tentasse, ela não teria sido capaz de conter a breve risada nervosa. Apesar do comentário de Edward e toda a situação estarem longe de serem engraçados, se não risse, Bella sabia que iria chorar depura frustração.

- Tudo bem. Aceito o seu pedido de desculpas. – Com um puxão, ela soltou o pulso. – Agora, deixe-me sozinha.

- Considerando que não fiz nada de errado, eu _não_ pedi desculpas. – Ele lhe permitiu a passagem, depois a seguiu pela trilha que circundava o acampamento. – E não vou deixá-la sozinha. Não posso fazer isso.

- É claro que pode. – Sem se deter, ou olhar para ele, ela disse: - É muito fácil Edward. Basta se virar e voltar até a fogueira, onde estão os outros homens.

- Você não entende.

- Eu entendo o suficiente. – Ela tropeçou em uma raiz e recusou a ajuda dele. – Entendo que está simplesmente usando outra tática para obter mais informações, ou... – Bella se deteve e se virou para ele. – Você deseja me atormentar mais ainda. Quer que, desta vez, eu mesma tire o vestido? – Quando ele não respondeu, ela apontou para o interior da mata. – Será que devemos buscar um lugar que ofereça maior privacidade? – Ela agarrou a saia do vestido. – Ou será que aqui está bom para você?

Algo na postura dele, no retesar de seus músculos, no empertigar dos ombros, a alertou de que havia ido longe demais. Ela deu um passo para trás e soltou o vestido, permitindo que voltasse ao seu lugar.

O instinto a avisou para que fugisse. Mas as labaredas de fúria que ardiam nos olhos dele a enfeitiçaram. Determinada a insistir que as pernas subitamente bambas se movimentassem, afastando-a do perigo que incitara, Bella deu outro passo para trás.

Assim que começou a se virar para fugir, Edward a agarrou pelos braços e a puxou bruscamente de encontro ao peito. Qualquer esperança de escapatória se evaporou, mas ela sabia que não podia permitir que ele sentisse o seu medo.

Forçando um pouco de coragem a ocupar os seus membros, e, talvez, a sua voz, ela o fitou.

- Sim, você é muito maior e mais forte que eu. Será que já não havíamos determinado isso?

Ele sorriu para ela com uma expressão que não denotava humor algum. Em vez disso, ela viu uma promessa que lhe gelou o sangue e a fez exclamar de horror.

- Solte-me, Edward.

- Não. Não sou um dos seus pavões da corte a quem pode dar ordens de acordo com seus caprichos. Você se casou com um guerreiro testado em batalha, Bella. Talvez já esteja na hora de se dar conta do que isso significa.

Recusando-se a recuar, mas sabendo que este embate estava destinado ao fracasso, ela o fitou nos olhos e perguntou:

- Neste caso, o que pretende fazer, _guerreiro_? Usar a força bruta para me ensinar o meu lugar?

Sem soltá-la, ele começou a avançar, forçando-a a recuar.

- A ideia tem o seu mérito.

- Você não ousaria.

- Para alguém que me conhece tão pouco, você fala isso demais. Eu me pergunto o que fará quando descobrir o seu engano.

Bella se deteve. Até aquele instante, não pensara haver, de fato, motivo para temê-lo. Será que se enganara?

- Você disse que, independentemente de tudo, eu estaria em segurança com você – ela disse, lembrando-se de seu juramento anterior. – Estava mentindo?

- Em segurança não significa que possa dizer ou fazer o que bem entender. Você é minha esposa Bella. E já está mais do que na hora de agir de acordo.

Ela sabia exatamente o que ele estava sugerindo, e preferiu deliberadamente se fazer de desentendida.

- Agir de acordo? O que quer dizer, Edward? Que eu deveria ser submissa e obediente? Que devo obedecer todos os seus comandos, apressar-me em satisfazer todos os seus caprichos?

- Para começo de conversa.

- O quê? – A pergunta ecoou pela noite cerca de duas oitavas acima do que ela pretendia. Bella engoliu em seco, depois, com a voz um pouco menos estridente, perguntou: - Decerto não está falando sério?

Ele parou de caminhar e a soltou.

- Logo descobriremos. Entre.

_Entre onde?_ Confusa, ela se virou e, chocada, fitou uma barraca improvisada armada pouco além do limite da clareira. Uma tocha acesa em seu interior permitia que ela visse que sua estrutura, feita com cordas e cobertas, oferecia muito mais privacidade, e, ao mesmo tempo, ainda os manteria perto dos guardas.

- Não. – Ela sacudiu a cabeça. – Temos uma cabana perfeitamente segura para passarmos a noite.

- O conde e a esposa vão dividir a cabana. – Edward puxou a aba de uma das pontas da barraca. – Além do mais, eu não perguntei nada. Entre, Bella.

Ela tentou argumentar.

- Não seria mais seguro com os outros?

- Eles vão ficar a poucos metros de distância.

Ela o fitou com desconfiança.

- Nós não vamos... você não vai... nós...

Ele a puxou na direção da barraca.

- Não vamos o quê? Validar este casamento? Acho que já está mais do que na hora, não concorda?

Ela tentou recuar para longe da barraca, mas ele lhe bloqueou a retirada.

- Pode entrar por livre e espontânea vontade, ou eu posso arrastá-la para dentro. A escolha é sua.

Escolha? Que escolha havia nisso? Ela lutou contra os tremores que estavam deixando suas pernas bambas. Sabendo que ele cumpriria a ameaça, ela se arrastou para dentro da barraca e ajoelhou-se no catre.

Edward entrou e largou a aba que vinha segurando, mergulhando-os na semiescuridão, iluminada apenas pela luz oscilante da tocha. Ele retirou as botas e a túnica antes de se esticar ao lado dela. Apoiado sobre um dos braços, estendeu o outro para ela, chamando:

- Venha cá.

Ela envolveu a barriga com os braços e sacudiu a cabeça. Mas ele ignorou a recusa evidente e, facilmente, a puxou para si, sugerindo:

- Desta vez, vamos tentar algo diferente.

Bella não queria tentar nada, diferente ou não. Porém, tinha quase certeza de que ele também não lhe deixaria escolha no tocante a isso. Com os braços apertados de encontro ao peito, ela ficou o mais imóvel possível e inclinou-se para longe do calor do corpo dele.

Edward lhe acariciou o pescoço antes de pousar a mão no seu ombro. O toque dele era gentil, quase calmante.

- Veja se pode fingir que estar casada comigo não é a pior coisa que já aconteceu na sua vida.

Será que era isso que ele achava?

- Eu jamais disse isso.

- Não precisava dizer. Já deixou bem claro, mesmo sem palavras.

- Que diferença faz para Você? Você me forçou a aceitar este casamento. Não é como se compartilhássemos sentimentos um pelo outro.

Ele riu, baixinho. Sua respiração ergueu os fios soltos do cabelo dela antes de soprar quente de encontro ao rosto.

- Após esta noite, não fará diferença.

Após esta noite?

- O que quer dizer?

Acabara de fazer a pergunta quando a resposta a atingiu bem entre os olhos. Ele trilhou a ponta do dedo para cima e para baixo no seu braço, perseguindo os arrepios do ombro até o cotovelo.

- Estou cansado de ser seu marido apenas no nome.

Bella cerrou os olhos ante os pensamentos que ocuparam sua cabeça. Seria necessário um pouco mais do que apenas a sensação de suas mãos calejadas de encontro à pele, do toque dos seus lábios nos dela para convencê-la a concordar.

Como se percebendo seus pensamentos, Edward a fez deitar-se de costas e lhe abriu os braços, segurando-os sobre a cabeça dela.

- Não tem nada a comentar, nenhum argumento?

Silenciosamente amaldiçoando o ardor preguiçoso que despertou em seu íntimo quando ele se posicionou sobre ela, Bella perguntou:

- O que quer que eu diga?

Seus lábios queimaram de leve a pele sensível do pescoço dela.

- Quero que decida: sim, ou não. – Ele trilhou de beijos a borda de seu queixo até chegar à boca. – Mande-me embora... – os lábios dela formigavam sob o toque provocante - ... ou... peça-me para ficar.

**N/A:** Oiii genteee!!! mto obrigada pelo carinho de vcs!!! mto mesmo!!!

bom... as coisas vão se ajeitar entre os dois, mas eles ainda tem seus próprios traumas p resolver... e a fic tah no começo ainda... eu jah consegui digitar até o capítulo 9, mas ainda não sei quantos cap vão ser...

Só tenho mais uma coisa p dizer:

Eu é que não dizia não p um cara desses!!! *baba*

xoxo

Dark Angel


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo Oito**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Mais uma vez, Edward estava lhe dando uma escolha. Verdadeiramente tornar-se mulher dele, ou continuar acreditando que, de algum modo, a rainha a libertaria dele. Bella não sabia o que escolher.

Ela cerrou os dentes. A rainha Eleanor não a libertaria. Não agora. Não quando descobrisse que os homens tinham se separado, atrasando a descoberta das informações que a rainha queria. Porém, se rejeitasse Edward agora, será que ele voltaria a lhe dar outra chance?

Incerta, ela disse:

- Não sei.

Ele lhe soltou os pulsos.

- Neste caso, deixe-me ajudá-la a decidir.

A voz de encontro ao ouvido era grave. O tom profundo a deixou toda arrepiada, espantando qualquer raiva, qualquer receio de que ele a estivesse usando, lançando mão de outra tática para conseguir o que queria. E, quando ele lhe acariciou o seio, roçando o polegar sobre o bico sensível, ela chegou à conclusão que isso não importava mais.

Bella se arqueou na direção do seu toque. Amanhã, se odiaria.

Ele começou a levantar as saias do vestido e da anágua. O ar frio da noite avançou na direção das suas pernas, mas Edward espantou os arrepios com suas palmas calejadas. Ela se arrependeria e se preocuparia... amanhã.

Lenta, deliberadamente, ele deslizou as mãos perna acima, passando sobre o quadril e a barriga, empurrando as roupas mais para cima, centímetro a centímetro, até, enfim, puxá-las de debaixo dela e passá-las sobre a cabeça. Esta noite... esta noite Bella sabia que tolamente arriscaria saciar a necessidade que a atormentava.

Edward inclinou-se para a frente e, com os lábios, capturou-lhe o trêmulo suspiro de rendição. O que começou como um suave beijo gentil rapidamente se aprofundou, deixando-a tonta e a desejar mais.

Ela deslizou a mão para baixo da camisa dele, acariciando-lhe as costas. Sua pele era quente sob o toque. Os dedos de Bella traçaram as incontáveis cicatrizes marcando a pele sobre os músculos rijos. Por um instante, ela se perguntou o que poderia ter causado marcas tão longas e finas, mas, acariciando-lhe a extensão do quadril, ele a distraiu das perguntas não formuladas.

Para a surpresa dela, Edward aguentou a exploração do corpo sem nada comentar. Ela se maravilhou com o modo como a pele cobria os músculos retesados do quadril quando ele se movia. E, quando Bella ficou mais ousada, deslizando as mãos até o peito dele, detendo-se para circundar os mamilos chatos, ele enterrou o rosto no pescoço da mulher.

Receando ter feito algo errado, ela retirou as mãos de baixo da camisa dele.

Edward ficou de joelhos e quase arrancou a camisa, antes de colocar a mão de novo no eu peito e voltar a se inclinar sobre Bella.

- Não pare.

O profundo tom rouco de sua voz apagou suas preocupações, e ela ansiosamente retomou suas explorações. Onde ela era macia, ele era duro. Onde o seu corpo se arredondava, o dele era coberto de músculos rijos.

No entanto, a pele dele tremia sob seus dedos, do mesmo modo que a sua fazia sob o toque dele. O coração de Edward batia tão forte e rápido no peito quanto o dela. E sua respiração ofegante se misturava à de Bella.

Será que o toque dela alimentava a voracidade de Edward do mesmo modo? Será que estava ficando mais forte, mais indomável à cada carícia exploradora? Será que ele ainda ansiava por algo mais, algo capaz de deter o incessante latejar em seu âmago?

Bella arqueou as costas, fincando os dedos nas costas dele e gemendo de frustração. Os ombros dele tremeram por um instante sob suas mãos, antes que ele se colocasse de joelhos entre as pernas dela.

- Sabe muito bem o que eu quero, Bella. Sim ou não?

Alguns instantes se passaram antes que ela pudesse formular um pensamento lógico. O homem achava que ela era uma prostituta, que tinha experiência suficiente para saber exatamente o que ele queria.

Apesar de ela saber no que consistia o ato físico, Bella não tinha a menor ideia de como deveria agir. O que deveria dizer, ou fazer? Como deveria reagir?

- Bella?

Ela o fitou. Ele manteve o olhar fixo no dela ao trilhar uma das mãos pela extensão de seu corpo, detendo-se na região inferior da barriga.

Duvidava que, mesmo que alguém tivesse encostado uma tocha acesa no seu braço, ela teria ardido tanto quanto sob aquele toque. Até ele seguir mais para baixo. Foi então que ela soube o que arderia com mais intensidade e o que satisfaria a voracidade que a atormentava.

- Sim. – Bella respondeu, surpresa com a estridência da própria voz.

Ela fechou os olhos, esperando que Edward fosse lhe arrancar o restante das roupas e possuí-la sem mais demora.

Bella se sobressaltou quando seus lábios seguiram a trilha que as mãos haviam acabado de percorrer.

Os sentidos dela começaram a girar impossivelmente mais rápido à medida que o leve toque lhe descia pelo corpo, perseguindo as chamas que se concentravam em seu âmago. As mãos dele seguraram seu quadril, os dedos se fincando na carne macia, mantendo-a no lugar.

Subitamente, por algum motivo que ela não conseguia entender, a vontade de detê-lo, de se proteger para não correr tamanho risco, apossou-se dela. Receosa, ela se retesou, preparando-se para gritar que ele parasse. Mas a vontade desapareceu sob o toque sedutor de Edward.

O ardor foi se intensificando, fazendo com que a voracidade e a necessidade se descontrolassem. Incapaz de suportar as sensações que se apossavam de seu corpo, ela gritou.

Antes que seu próximo suspiro escapasse, ele se posicionou sobre ela.

- Beije-me.

Nervosa quanto o que estava por vir, ela hesitantemente foi ao encontro de seus lábios. Ele praguejou baixinho ante o beijo gentil de Bella, depois, moveu a boca com maior firmeza sobre a dela, roubando-lhe os pensamentos e as preocupaçõntos e as preocupaçho ante o beijo gentil de Bella, depois, moveu a boca com maior firmeza sobre a dela, roubando-lhe os pensames.

Ela se viu sem ar. Envolveu-o com os braços, puxando-o de encontro ao peito, buscando, de algum modo, aproximar-se mais.

Edward a abraçou com força. Algo não estava certo. Ela estava por demais hesitante, por demais surpresa, por demais... inexperiente.

Ele lhe dissera certa vez que, se todos os rumores fossem verdadeiros, ele seria um monstro saído do inferno. Será que havia alguma verdade nos rumores a respeito dela? De algum modo, de repente, ele duvidava.

Se a esposa era virgem, então tudo que havia sido levado a acreditar a seu respeito não passava de mentiras habilmente elaboradas. Uma estranha sensação nascendo no âmago de seu ser o convenceu a não descobrir a resposta essa noite.

O desejo furioso se rebelava contra tal decisão. Edward cerrou os dentes contra a crescente frustração, procurando se convencer de que ninguém, de fato, morria por não ter satisfeito a luxúria.

Ele afrouxou os braços ao redor de Bella e deitou-se de barriga para cima.

- Edward?

A confusão em sua voz era evidente.

- O quê?

- Eu fiz algo de errado?

Ele mal conseguiu resistir à vontade de rir ante a pergunta. Era irônico que a esposa _meretriz _estivesse preocupada de ter feito algo errado.

Quando ele não respondeu, ela se sentou no catre ao seu lado e deslizou a mão pelo seu peito.

- Há algo que eu precise...

- Não. – Ele lhe segurou a mão, impedindo-a de acariciar a pele quente. – Não há nada que precise fazer. Apenas fique quietinha.

Após ela ter-se acomodado ao lado dele, Edward puxou para cima as cobertas e virou-se de lado, ficando de frente para ela. Ele acariciou o rosto da esposa com os dedos, e perguntou:

- Bella, se eu lhe perguntar uma coisa, vai me responder com sinceridade?

Ela permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, mas, por fim, assentiu.

- Arnyll está atrás de quem?

Ela inspirou profundamente, depois respondeu:

- Eu não sei. Eu o encontrei apenas uma vez, e a rainha jamais falou dele.

Edward rolou para o lado, ficando de barriga para cima. Desta vez, continuou a abraçá-la. Ele fitou o teto da barraca. A vela se apagou, deixando-os na escuridão.

Será que ela tinha dito a verdade? Infelizmente, se tinha, isso significava que Arnyll estava atrás dele e do conde.

Por quê? Quem o havia mandado? Que maldade o homem estava planejando?

Suas perguntas se dissiparam ante a sensação de lágrimas molhando o seu peito. Não gostava de lágrimas. E, apesar de não ter motivos para se sentir culpado por elas, era exatamente como se sentia. Lágrimas eram inúteis e culpa sempre provava ser uma fraqueza.

Ele puxou Bella mais para perto, na esperança de lhe deter as lágrimas. Mas o apertar do abraço apenas a sobressaltou. Ela estivera chorando enquanto dormia.

Edward suspirou. Havia se colocado em uma situação delicada. Estava casado com a mulher mais linda, sensual e desejável que já conhecera. E não confiava nem um pouco nela.

Como poderia, quando ela admitia estar espionando Jasper e ele para a rainha? E, para piorar as coisas, suspeitava que ela não era quem, e nem o que, fingia ser.

Notando pela respiração tranquila da mulher que ela voltara a dormir, ele gentilmente lhe acariciou a nuca.

- Ah, Bella, o que vou fazer com você?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bella fitava um ponto entre as orelhas do cavalo. As costas e os ombros doíam de se manter tão empertigada pela maior parte dos últimos longos e agonizantes dias.

Ontem, ela havia acordado tomada de uma pesada culpa que ainda não passara. Apesar de seu juramento de não derramar nenhuma lágrima, sabia que havia adormecido chorando, por nenhum motivo aparente. Para piorar as coisas, em algum momento durante a noite, em algum estado entre estar dormindo e acordada, sentiu Edward gentilmente lhe acariciar a nuca. Sua voz havia sido suave, quase... carinhosa.

Obviamente, estivera sonhando, ou tendo um dos pesadelos que a faziam despertar. Porque, pelo modo como ele a ignorara ontem, e depois a deixara dormir no catre sozinha na noite anterior para depois evitá-la o dia todo, ele dolorosamente a deixara ciente de que não queria nada com ela.

Por quê? Ainda mais pertinente, por que o fato de ele a evitar a deixava tão emocionalmente exausta? Em vez de se preocupar por ter sido deixada em paz, deveria estar feliz e aliviada. Mas estava longe de se sentir aliviada.

Fora ele quem mudara de ideia quanto a consumar o casamento. Bella abaixou a cabeça para esconder o rosto quando as faces e o corpo começaram a corar de ardor ante a lembrança. Ele não precisava ter mudado de ideia, pois ela não teria levantado um dedo para detê-lo.

Será que a ideia de levar uma prostituta para a cama havia sido mais do que ele podia suportar? Ou, será que Bella fizera algo que o permitiu perceber que não era tão experiente quanto sua reputação poderia levar alguns a acreditar?

Infelizmente, não fazia ideia. Como poderia? Jamais havia se visto nua na cama de um homem. Sua experiência em ser a prostituta da rainha se limitara a beijos roubados e promessas sorridentes que jamais haviam sido cumpridas.

Também não conseguia entender por que Edward se importava de saber que a esposa, possivelmente, poderia ser virgem. E, com certeza, não estava disposta a perguntar. Fazê-lo seria admitir que, mais uma vez, mentira para ele.

Será que sua vida poderia ficar pior? Não bastava o atraso em obter as informações que a rainha Eleanor desejava? Ou que o marido aparentemente estava zangado com ela?

Mas Bella também tinha a impressão que Edward não acreditara a respeito de Arnyll. Contudo, ela lhe dissera a verdade. A única vez que encontrara James Arnyll havia sido nos aposentos da rainha. Arrepiou-se só de lembrar. Ficara em sua presença apenas poucos instantes, e havia sido tempo demais.

Ele fora cortês, porém, algo frio e cruel se escondera por trás do olhar penetrante. Aquele único encontro havia lhe revelado tudo que ela precisava saber. Arnyll era vil e dava pouca, ou nenhuma, importância à vida humana. Após isso, fizera de tudo para evitá-lo.

Independentemente de Edward acreditar ou não nela, Bella não tinha ideia de porque Arnyll os estava seguindo, e nem de quem ele estava atrás.

Eleanor ficaria zangada. Edward já estava zangado. E ela detestava a si mesma.

- Pararemos aqui por hoje.

A voz de Edward a despertou dos pensamentos melancólicos. Ela não o escutara cavalgando ao seu lado. Virou-se para responder, mas a língua grudou-se no céu da boca subitamente seca.

Ele estava vestido de um modo que ela jamais vira na corte. Uma calça de algodão cobria a parte inferior do corpo. O tecido justo não ajudava muito a disfarçar os músculos salientes das coxas.

Mas tais músculos, apesar de bem definidos, ainda estavam cobertos por algo, ao contrário daqueles dos braços expostos. Em vez de uma túnica, Edward estava usando uma camisa sem manga que em nada ocultava os bíceps incrivelmente desenvolvidos.

Sua única proteção era uma cota de malha curta. A peça curta e sem mangas estendia-se até a parte superior do largo cinto de couro que lhe envolvia a cintura. O cinturão apenas lhe servia para ressaltar a largura do peito.

Porém, o toque final, o que o fazia parecer um guerreiro antigo, eram as espadas cruzadas presas às costas. Obviamente, ele não dava muita importância à própria proteção. A ausência de uma cota de malha inteira para lhe cobrir o corpo, assim como a de um escudo e elmo, provavam isso.

Seu marido preocupava-se mais com o ataque do que com a defesa. Ah, mas com suas armas, roupas e feroz carranca, quem notaria que estava, essencialmente, desprotegido?

Não que ela estivesse reclamando da visão, mas não ajudava muito a manter a mente focalizada nos sentimentos magoados.

Bella forçou-se a desviar o olhar para fitar o céu. Estava difícil libertar a língua. Por fim, recuperando a capacidade de falar, disse:

- Mas ainda restam muitas horas de luz do dia.

- Eu sei disso.

- Neste caso, deveríamos prosseguir.

As sobrancelhas dele desapareceram sob o cabelo que lhe cobria a testa.

- Eu disse que vamos parar.

Ela resistiu à estranha vontade de afastar de seu rosto aquelas mechas de cabelo acobreado. Bella fechou os olhos, certa de que estava perdendo a sanidade. O que havia de errado com ela? Depois de ficar quase dois dias sem falar com ela, Edward agora começara a lhe dar ordens, e ela se via completamente fascinada pelo seu corpo e pelo seu cabelo.

Bella deteve bruscamente o cavalo no meio da estrada.

- Muito bem, meu senhor, nós pararemos.

Edward apenas sacudiu a cabeça e, com sua montaria, a contornou para chegar à clareira à frente. Cinco dos seis guardas que viajavam com eles seguiram Edward. O último se deteve ao lado dela.

- Minha senhora?

Ela o fitou, tentando se recordar do nome dele. Por fim, a mente anuviada obteve sucesso.

- Estou bem, Mike, junte-se aos outros. Eu os alcançarei em alguns instantes.

- Não. – O jovem olhou na direção de Edward. – Acho mais prudente que milady não fique sozinha.

O marido dela não parecia se importar, por que este guarda haveria de fazê-lo?

- Não é como se estivesse a léguas de distância. – Ela assentiu na direção da clareira, poucos metros adiante. – O que pode acontecer entre aqui e ali?

- Suponho que nada, milady.

Milady. Desde que deixara a corte da rainha não se dirigiam a ela deste modo. Este homem já o fizera duas vezes, e Bella se deu conta de que gostava disso.

Ela olhou na direção do marido. Sabia que poderia em breve se ver nadando em águas escaldantes. Não conhecia Edward bem o suficiente para determinar se as atenções de outro homem, por mais inocentes que pudessem ser, o enfureceriam ainda mais. Não seria justo jogar este jovem pouco encorpado contra o marido.

- Por favor, Sir Mike, quero ficar sozinha por alguns instantes.

O jovem franziu a testa ao olhar para a clareira, e, em seguida, de volta para ela.

- Não gosto da ideia, mas, se está certa de que é o que quer...

- Estou.

Graças a Deus ele não insistiu e a deixou sozinha. Sem ter pressa em se juntar a Edward e aos outros homens, Bella relaxou sobre a sela.

Os raios de sol que atravessavam a cobertura dos galhos das árvores acima de sua cabeça eram quentes. Ela fechou os olhos e ergueu o rosto para o sol. Uma leve brisa roçou com gentileza nas suas faces. Bella inspirou profundamente, deliciando-se com o perfume da primavera. Como era agradável! Poderia ficar sentada ali o dia todo.

Um braço forte a envolveu pela cintura.

- Solte-me! – ela gritou, e atacou o intruso acertando-o na têmpora antes que pudesse determinar quem a agarrara.

- Pare!

Ante o rugido de Edward, Bella ficou paralisada. Ela o fitou furiosa.

- No que estava pensando aproximando-se de mim desse jeito?

Ele a ergueu do cavalo.

- Eu? No que você estava pensando, sentada aqui sozinha sem ninguém para protegê-la?

Quando ele a abaixou até o chão, ela se soltou de seu abraço.

- Eu poderia tê-lo machucado.

- Com o quê? O seu grito?

O tom arrogante de Edward apenas serviu para deixá-la ainda mais zangada.

- Não zombe de mim. – Ela estendeu a mão e lhe cutucou o peito com o dedo em riste. – Se eu tivesse uma adaga à mão, poderia tê-lo ferido seriamente.

- Não.

Ela estreitou os olhos. Cutucando-o novamente, ela perguntou:

- Não o quê?

- Faça isso. – Edward lhe agarrou a mão. – Não faça isso.

Ela avançou com a mão, cutucando-o mais uma vez no peito.

- Bella, eu estou avisando.

O tom de sua voz não era de fúria, parecia mais estar irritado, mais frustrado do que irado. Ela teve a impressão de que ele estava tão louco por uma discussão quanto ela. Estava na hora de esclarecer as coisas entre os dois, e, talvez, essa fosse a maneira de fazê-lo.

Desta vez, quando ela fez o movimento para cutucá-lo, Edward avançou na direção dela, indo de encontro ao seu dedo. Em vez de se deter, continuou a caminhar, forçando-a a recuar até um tronco de árvore lhe deter o avanço.

Encurralada entre o tronco de árvore às suas costas e o peito duro diante de si, Bella inspirou profundamente. Depois, ergueu os olhos para ele, perguntando:

- Está tentando me assustar?

- Não. Se estivesse tentando fazê-lo, você estaria tremendo de medo.

- Acha que poderia me deixar tão assustada assim?

Ele soltou a mão da mulher e ergueu seu queixo com um dos dedos.

- Minha querida esposa, eu já matei homens armados apenas com as minhas próprias mãos, para poder comer. Estou certo que você não representaria um desafio muito grande caso estivesse determinado a assustá-la.

Já matou homens armados apenas com as próprias mãos, para poder comer? O comentário se repetia incessantemente em sua cabeça. Que tipo de vida exigia algo tão horrível? Nenhum tipo que ela pudesse imaginar.

Certa de que ele estava inventando histórias, ela jogou a cabeça para o lado, libertando-se de seu toque.

- Sim, estou certa de que poderia me assustar. Mas, neste caso, teria de prestar atenção em mim, e é pouco provável que isso vá acontecer.

- O que há de errado, Bella? Está zangada porque eu a ignorei e a deixei por conta própria?

Não havia por que mentir.

- É claro que estou.

- Agora sabe como é.

- Estava apenas se vingando de mim? Eu o ignorei por um bom motivo.

- E que _bom _motivo seria esse?

- Não estava satisfeita por ter sido forçada a tomar parte neste casamento.

- Eu também não.

Surpresa com a confissão dele, Bella o lembrou:

- Foi você quem exigiu que nos casássemos.

- Eu exigi me casar com a prostituta da rainha. Tenho de me perguntar se até mesmo isso não foi fabricado.

Esta discussão era um erro. Deveria ter se portado com humildade em vez de querer ser combativa. Era exatamente como receara. Edward havia percebido a sua inexperiência. O que ela faria agora?

Antes que pudesse pensar em uma resposta, ele avançou novamente na direção dela.

- É tudo mentira, Bella? Será que há algo verdadeiro ou sincero a seu respeito? A rainha prontamente aceitou este casamento para que ainda pudesse bancar a espiã dela.

Quando ela permaneceu em silêncio, ele perguntou:

- Você nega isso?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não, não nego. Mas eu já lhe disse isso.

- É claro que disse. Muito após termos deixado a corte da rainha, e após eu a ter persuadido a admiti-lo.

- Edward, eu...

- E quanto à sua família? Seu pai, sua mãe. O motivo pelo qual foi trazida para a corte. Alguma coisa era verdade?

- Era. – Ela quase se engasgou, mas conseguiu sacudir a cabeça e acrescentar: - Era tudo verdade.

Ele abaixou a cabeça e ameaçou baixinho de encontro ao ouvido dela.

- Não comece a chorar.

Ela engoliu em seco.

- Eu, de fato, matei minha mãe e foi por causa disso que meu pai quis se livrar de mim.

- Não, Bella. – Os lábios de Edward roçaram nas têmporas dela. – Você não matou a sua mãe.

Ela não estava disposta a discutir. Ele não estava lá. Ela estava, e sabia muito bem que o acidente da mãe havia sido culpa sua.

- E quanto a Arnyll? Você me contou tudo que sabe?

Bella assentiu.

- Contei. Contei, sim. Juro que contei.

Ele se endireitou, porém, não se afastou.

- Eu me casei com a prostituta da rainha?

Ela o fitou. Os olhos de Edward faiscavam, contrariando o tom gentil que usara a poucos instantes. Ah, ele estava furioso. E sua fúria serviu apenas para alimentar a dela.

- É isso que quer? Estar casado com uma meretriz?

- É o que eu estava esperando.

E não seria ela a lhe negar isso. Determinada a convencê-lo de que era tudo que a reputação alegava, Bella empertigou-se e enfiou os dedos na parte de trás do cinturão largo, ao redor da cintura do marido.

- Neste caso, pode ficar tranquilo, uma prostituta como esposa é o que terá.

Quando Edward nada disse, ela soube que teria de ser descarada. Bella sorriu e o puxou pelo cinto.

- Isso o assusta?

A velocidade dele foi de tirar o fôlego. Bella arquejou quando ele a empurrou de encontro à árvore. Ela se recusou a estremecer ante a cota de malha que lhe apertava oseios ou a ira que irradiava do marido como carvão quente em um braseiro.

- Isso mesmo, Edward. Mostre-me o quanto deseja uma prostituta.

- Não me tente, Bella.

O tom profundo de sua voz e a luxúria primordial brilhando em seus olhos despertaram o próprio desejo de Bella, fazendo-a se sentir audaciosa.

- Por que não? Não era o que queria? Ou será que isso apenas faz com que me despreze ainda mais?

- Isso não é possível.

Com o seu corpo colado no dele, era impossível não sentir a rigidez do seu suposto ódio lhe cutucando a barriga. No entanto, ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de buscar privacidade, deixando-os bem à vista dos outros homens. Bella se deu conta de que isso não passava de um teste de determinação. Uma batalha que ela se recusava a perder.

- Mas eu não o odeio, Edward. – Ela deslizou as mãos pela solidez de seus bíceps, arranhando a pele com as unhas, depois, subiu para os ombros, roçando as pontas dos dedos pelo seu pescoço. – E também não acho que me odeie.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa em resposta, ela enterrou os dedos no cabelo dele e puxou sua cabeça para a frente.

- Beije-me, Edward. – Bella sussurrou de encontro aos lábios do marido.

Para o seu alívio, ele fez o que ela pediu. Seu beijo não foi gentil, mas ela não estava esperando que fosse, não queria que fosse. O que desejava não eram toques suaves e macios.

Estava zangada. Ele estava ainda mais zangado. Ela queria transformar a raiva em paixão, e deixar que esta queimasse a ponto de se extinguir. Se era errado, e ele achava isso revoltante, que assim fosse.

Longe de agir com revolta, Edward a marcava com os lábios, reivindicando a sua propriedade, e, no entanto, Bella ainda queria mais. Este teste de determinação a seduzia quase tanto quanto o seduzia. Bella envolveu sua cintura com as pernas, gemendo quando ele deslizou as mão para baixo dela, puxando-a para si.

Demasiadamente cedo, ele interrompeu o beijo com um gemido ofegante e enterrou o rosto no pescoço dela.

- Bella, o que está fazendo?

Sem querer parar, ela apertou as pernas ao redor dele.

- Apenas o que você queria.

- Ah, Bella, você não tem experiência para brincar com fogo dessa maneira. Pode acabar se queimando.

- Então me queime, Edward. Já se esqueceu? Sou a prostituta da rainha.

- Não me esqueci de nada.

Ele a soltou.

O ar que preencheu o espaço entre os dois de nada adiantou para esfriar o ardor dos corpos. Ela estendeu a mão para ele, querendo que ele voltasse a abraça-la. Mas Edward deu um passo para trás.

- Há trabalho a ser feito.

Bella lhe pegou a mão e tentou puxá-lo em sua direção.

- Há trabalho aguardando-o aqui.

Ele se soltou dela com facilidade.

- Bella, esta não é a hora, e nem este o lugar, para dar vazão à luxúria.

Tudo não passara de outro teste. Através dos dentes cerrados, ela disse:

- Então, vá.

Passando por ele, ela avançou na direção do cavalo e se viu agarrada por um par de braços fortes. Ele a ergueu de encontro ao peito, reacendendo a paixão da mulher.

- No seu ouvido, alertou bruscamente:

- Mais tarde, Bella. Depois que o acampamento estiver montado e tivermos comido. Daremos vazão àquela luxúria pelo tempo que você quiser.

Antes que ela pudesse recuperar o fôlego, ou sequer dizer algo, ele a soltou e seguiu na direção do acampamento, deixando-a segui-lo em meio a uma névoa de desejo e necessidade.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo Nove**

Edward agachou-se atrás de uma moita, esperando capturar uma ou duas lebres desavisadas na clareira. Trouxera dois dos guardas consigo para caçar, deixando os outros quatro para proteger Bella.

Após algumas horas, haviam conseguido capturar duas lebres, mas isso não ia ser o suficiente. Se Edward queria cumprir a promessa que fizera a Bella, esta noite, precisaria de mais alimento do que o que trouxeram e que haviam capturado até então.

Seu coração saltava como um cavalo indomado empinando no interior do peito só de pensar em fazer amor com ela toda a noite. As paixões da mulher, quer fossem raiva ou luxúria, ardiam quentes e vivas.

Por outro lado, as dele também. Dolorosamente se dera conta disso quando ela tentara convencê-lo de que era uma prostituta experiente. Caso estivessem em um lugar reservado, a teria possuído ali mesmo.

Não havia dúvidas na mente de Edward que a esposa o privara da capacidade de raciocínio. Por outro lado, ela mesma, às vezes, não parecia muito racional. O que não tinha problema. Ele até gostara da ardente demonstração de antes. Em vez de tremer sob sua raiva, ela a jogara de volta na sua cara.

Como algo assim jamais acontecera antes, ele não podia deixar de admirar uma mulher capaz de enfrentá-lo em pé de igualdade. Não importava se isso se devia ao fato de ela possuir força de vontade ou falta de bom-senso. O seu plano de ataque havia funcionado.

Um movimento na clareira lhe chamou a atenção e ele gesticulou na direção de Jacob à sua esquerda, e, em seguida para Quill, à direita. Os dois guardas sorrateiramente se arrastaram na direção do movimento, com as flechas preparadas.

Assim que puxaram para trás as cordas dos arcos, um grito rompeu o silêncio. Pássaros levantaram voo das árvores, gralhando bem alto, a lebre saiu em disparada da clareira e desapareceu. E o coração de Edward se apertou de horror ante o grito de Bella.

Enquanto corria na direção do acampamento, ele levantou as mãos por sobre a sua cabeça e puxou as duas espadas das bainhas presas às costas. Determinado a encontrar Bella, ele quase tropeçou no corpo de um dos guardas. Os outros três também estavam estendidos no chão, mortos.

- Bella!

O grito de Edward não obteve resposta. Os dois guardas restantes se detiveram atrás dele.

- Sir Edward?

A surpresa estava evidente na voz aguda.

Edward passou os olhos pelo perímetro da clareira. Os cavalos haviam desaparecido, assim como sua esposa. Dois pares de pegadas, um maior que o outro, perto do tronco onde ele a vira pela última vez o levaram a acreditar que pelo menos duas pessoas a levaram.

Ele voltou a atenção para os guardas mortos. As flechas enterradas em seus pescoços davam a entender que suas mortes haviam sido rápidas.

Estremeceu ao avistar Mike. Aquela havia sido a primeira missão do rapaz. Não deveria ter morrido tão jovem.

Ele se curvou sobre o corpo do guarda, rolando-o até que estivesse deitado de barriga para cima, e pegou uma missiva enrolada que estava enfiada na gola da cota de malha. A letra quase não passava de rabiscos, mas ele entendeu as palavras. Edward engoliu em seco ante o frio que sentiu na barriga.

Arnyll havia capturado a sua esposa para o senhor de escravos Caius.

Lembranças dos seus anos no cativeiro, e o inferno em vida que eles haviam sido, preencheram a sua mente, deixando-lhe as pernas bambas sob o peso de seu medo. Não por si mesmo, mas por Bella. Ninguém merecia suportar tudo pelo que ele havia passado, muito menos a esposa.

Seria privada de qualquer força de vontade que pudesse ter. Os métodos empregados rapidamente a fariam implorar a morte.

Edward preferiria tomar o lugar dela a vê-la ter tal destino. Uma opção oferecida na missiva. Um favor que ele sabia que jamais seria honrado.

No entanto, não tinha escolha senão viajar para Kendall. Se estava certo, e Bella não fosse libertada quando ele se entregasse, Edward lhe tomaria a vida antes de permitir que ela sofresse as torturas de Caius.

Seria o único gesto de amor que seria capaz de lhe oferecer.

- Meu senhor?

Edward afastou os horrores do pensamento e voltou-se para os guardas, ordenando:

- Encontrem os cavalos. – Antes que os homens deixassem a clareira, ele acrescentou: - Fiquem atentos, e permaneçam juntos.

Enquanto cumpriam sua ordem, ele enterraria os mortos. Assim que terminasse e estivesse de posse de uma montaria, enviaria os dois últimos guardas para encontrar o rei Henrique. E ele iria encontrar a esposa.

Pela primeira vez desde que conseguia se lembrar, Edward ficou de joelhos. Sem hesitação, fez algo que jamais havia feito por si mesmo... Rezou pela segurança dela.

- Ele o matará por isso. – Sentada no chão, Bella olhava para Laurent de Langsford e James de Arnyll, do outro lado da fogueira. – E espero que ele o faça lentamente.

Ela mal podia acreditar que esses dois lacaios da corte haviam matado quatro guardas e a levado do acampamento em questão de instantes. Porém, um puxão nas amarras dos pulsos às suas costas deu credibilidade ao ataque surpresa.

Não era de surpreender que Edward estivesse tão determinado a descobrir o que ela sabia a respeito de Arnyll. Bella agora a desejava não ter evitado Arnyll enquanto estava na corte. Talvez, então, tivesse tido mais informações para oferecer a Edward.

Ela fechou os olhos ante o pensamento ridículo. Não era como se tivesse prontamente dado ao marido qualquer tipo de informação. Ele teve de arrancar dela cada pedacinho.

- Para onde estão me levando?

Arnyll riu ante a pergunta, mas não ofereceu nenhuma resposta. Simplesmente assentiu para o companheiro.

Langsford ergueu-se de seu assento ao redor da fogueira e aproximou-se. A expressão sombria de ódio no seu rosto não era um bom sinal.

Bella encolheu-se de encontro à árvore, desejando poder se esconder no interior do tronco. Reconheceu o seu erro quando um sorriso arrogante cruzou os lábios do homem por um instante.

Forçando-se a deixar de lado o medo que a afligia, ela se empertigou toda.

- O que está fazendo com alguém como ele?

Ela gesticulou com a cabeça na direção de Arnyll.

Laurent a esbofeteou na face.

- Cale a boca.

Sacudindo a cabeça para espantar as estrelas que estava vendo, Bella ignorou a ordem. Já havia sido golpeada com mais força antes, e tinha o nariz torto para provar. O tapa de Laurent apenas lhe abriu o lábio. Ela cuspiu o sangue nele e provocou:

- Faça isso novamente e Edward o esmagará com as próprias mãos.

Na verdade, não faria muita diferença se Laurent a esbofeteasse novamente ou não. Tinha certeza de que ele não viveria muito depois que Edward os encontrasse.

Essa era a sua única esperança, de que Edward viria procurá-la. Com certeza, ele não voltaria para o acampamento, encontraria os corpos, e simplesmente iria embora, não é? Não. Nem por um instante podia se permitir acreditar nisso.

Mesmo que viesse atrás dela apenas porque lhe pertencia, e não porque tinha sentimentos por ela, Bella ficaria grata. Ela não merecia e nem esperava sentimentos afetuosos de Edward. Não após o modo como mentira para ele e o enganara.

Laurent lhe agarrou a trança e a enrolou ao redor da mão. Usando o seu cabelo como uma espécie de coleira, ele a sacudiu até seus dentes baterem uns nos outros.

- Depois do que fez comigo, deveria agradecer por ainda estar viva.

Ela sabia que ele estava se referindo ao modo como ajudara Alice a escapar de suas garras. Enquanto ela supostamente deveria ter enganado o conde a ir para a sua cama, Laurent tinha de garantir que Alice fosse encontrada na sua, mesmo que para isso tivesse que usar a força. Bella se dera conta de que usar a força traria muito prazer a Laurent, de modo que ajudara Alice a escapar antes que fosse tarde demais.

O olhar de Langsford parecia quase inumano e ela não pode deixar de se perguntar se teria a mesma sorte. Será que alguém viria socorrê-la antes que esse homem, ou o amigo, lhe fizesse mal seriamente?

Arnyll postou-se ao lado de Laurent, pousando a mão no seu ombro, e disse:

- Não danifique o nosso prêmio.

- Eu mereço brincar com ela um pouquinho.

Langsfod parecia uma criança chorosa a quem acabaram de negar um presente.

- Ah, eu nunca disse que não poderia brincar. – Arnyll curvou-se, agarrou a parte da frente do vestido de Bella e a puxou para cima, até ela ficar de pé. – Mas há modos de fazê-lo que não deixam marcas visíveis.

Qualquer bravura que Bella pudesse ter tido ao enfrentar Edward, ou até Laurent, desapareceu ante o olhar desalmado daquele homem. Bella sabia que sua mente era distorcida e doentia. Ela não tinha desejo algum de lhe testar os limites.

- Logo aprenderá a estremecer toda vez que eu sequer olhar para você.

Bom Deus, ela rezava para que Edward a encontrasse logo.

Arnyll a soltou. Mal conseguiu resistir à tentação de desmaiar de alívio. Apoiada no tronco, Bella deslizou para o chão sem ligar para a casca da árvore que lhe arranhava as mãos amarradas e as costas.

- O que sabe a respeito de seu marido?

Arnyll a cutucou com o pé quando ela não respondeu.

- Nada.

Para a sua tristeza, estava falando a verdade. Nada sabia a seu respeito. Não sabia a sua idade, onde morava, onde nascera, se tinha irmãos, e nem se os pais ainda estavam vivos.

A risada de Arnyll a pegou de surpresa. Bella olhou para ele.

- Nunca se perguntou como ele conseguiu aquelas cicatrizes no corpo?

Sim, é claro que _se _perguntara, mas nunca pensou em perguntar _a Edward._ Presumira que um dia ele lhe contaria. Contudo, não ia dizer isso para esses homens. Torcia para que, ficando em silêncio, eles lhe dessem alguma informação que pudesse usar. Caso, por qualquer motivo que fosse, Edward não chegasse para salvá-la, precisaria encontrar um modo de fugir por conta própria.

- Lady Bella, seu marido não passa de um escravo. Um escravo guerreiro, treinado para matar a um comando. – Mais uma vez, Arnyll sorriu. Porém, desta vez, foi um som frio e calculista. – Cullen e seus companheiros escaparam do seu senhor. – Ele se agachou para explicar. – Tenho ordens de levá-los de volta, usando você e as outras esposas como isca.

_Que companheiros? O conde, talvez?_

Laurent acrescentou:

- Poderá ensinar a Alice tudo que aprendeu sobre como ser uma prostituta.

Ela queria gritar que não era uma prostituta, que tudo não passara de um ardil. Porém, optou por conter a língua.

Arnyll lhe acariciou o pescoço antes de inclinar-se e envolvê-lo com os dedos. Ele sorriu, e, de algum modo, a expressão o fez parecer ainda mais diabólico.

- Veja bem, você e as outras esposas compartilharão o destino de seus maridos. Contudo... – ele se interrompeu para suspirar, em uma demonstração de falsa preocupação, apertando-lhe o pescoço o suficiente para que ela arquejasse em busca de ar - ... seus casamentos serão anulados, pois escravos não podem se casar. Porém, não tema. Jamais terá de se preocupar em dormir sozinha na cama. Caius se encarregará disso.

Quando ele retirou as mãos do pescoço dela e se ergueu, Laurent perguntou:

- Terminou?

- Por ora, terminei.

Laurent avançou na direção dela, apenas para ser detido por Arnyll.

- Já teremos de responder pelo lábio partido. De modo que é melhor deixá-la em paz, Langsford.

- Mas você disse...

Arnyll derrubou Laurent no chão, aos pés de Bella. Um punhal pressionado de encontro à sua garganta impediu que Laurent reagisse.

- Mudei de ideia. – A voz de Arnyll era pouco mais que um rosnado. – Teremos sorte se Caius apenas nos mandar chicotear por marcá-la. Eu me recuso a sofrer mais apenas porque é incapaz de se controlar.

- Muito bem. – Laurent empurrou o homem para longe. – Eu a deixarei em paz.

Arnyll assentiu.

- Se o deixar mais feliz, podemos deixá-la amarrada à árvore durante toda a noite.

Após Arnyll voltar para o seu lugar do outro lado da fogueira, Laurent foi buscar uma corda entre os seus pertences e retornou. Ele pareceu ter grande prazer em enrolar a corda grossa sob seus seios. Depois, ajustando e reajustando, seus dedos se demoraram, roçando na maciez deles, até que, por fim, ele a amarrou atrás da árvore.

Ele se agachou diante dela.

- Isso deverá segurá-la. Não vai a lugar algum. – Ele olhou para Arnyll, e acrescentou: - Embora eu gostaria muito que tentasse.

Ele queria que ela lutasse contra suas amarras? Bella se recusava a lhe dar a satisfação. Em vez disso, forçou um sorriso e o fitou.

- Não, acho que estou bem confortável aqui.

Quando ele a deixou sozinha, ela encostou a cabeça na árvore atrás de si. Edward havia sido um escravo? Ela não podia sequer imaginar o que isso significava, exatamente. Ah, sim, certamente ele fora mantido prisioneiro, mas o que Arnyll quis dizer sobre Edward ter sido treinado para matar a um comando? Aparentemente, se havia sido chicoteado, resistira a fazer o que pediram.

Ela estremeceu ante a imagem que se formava em sua cabeça. A idéia de alguém usando a chibata no enorme marido era impensável. Tinha certeza de que teriam de prendê-lo de alguma maneira. Será que haviam sido mais fortes do que ele?

Quem faria uma coisa dessas? Que tipo de bárbaro cruel abusaria de outra pessoa dessa maneira?

Bella engoliu em seco, depois, prendeu a respiração na esperança de impedir que as lágrimas formadas em seus olhos se derramassem. O medo ameaçou tomar conta dela. Medo ante o que estava por vir.

**N/A:** Oiii!!! Bom... nota completa no final do próximo cap.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo Dez**

Com sombria determinação, Edward cavalgou na direção de Kendall. O avanço constante, interrompido apenas quando estava escuro demais para enxergar e retomado logo após a alvorada, trouxera-o até o dia de alcançar o seu destino.

Ainda receava que não fosse rápido o suficiente para poupar Bella de uma amostra do treinamento de Caius. O pensamento o enojava de um modo que não conseguia ignorar.

Receava que a mulher temperamental acabasse sendo morta quando abrisse a boca para recriminar o senhor de escravos. Ou, pior, suas emoções voláteis se consumiriam rápido demais e ela seria subjugada com demasiada facilidade.

Quantas vezes vira isso acontecer com homens? Eram trazidos para a masmorra do palácio cheios de fúria e desafio, com as emoções intensas à flor da pele. Estes eram os homens que Caius logo colocava contra um adversário muito mais fraco, para lhes alimentar a arrogância e lhes conceder uma falsa sensação de confiança.

Depois, ele os largava em um buraco profundo e escuro, com ratos e o corpo do homem que haviam acabado de matar. Se, de algum modo, sobreviviam às semanas de escuridão, solidão, sede, fome e crescente loucura, eram transferidos de volta às celas.

Aqueles eram os homens subjugados com mais facilidade. Os que não tinham o controle de suas emoções.

No entanto, aqueles que sobreviviam possuíam o peso e a força física para suportar as torturas de Caius. Bella não tinha nenhuma das duas coisas. Ela seria uma inútil boneca de pano indefesa nas mãos dele.

Edward sentiu um aperto no peito. Não deveria gastar sua energia imaginando terríveis cenários do que poderia, ou não, acontecer. Haveria bastante tempo para isso mais tarde.

O que precisava fazer agora era concentrar toda a sua atenção em chegar a Kendall e à esposa.

Subitamente, outro cavaleiro bloqueou o seu caminho pouco adiante. Edward praguejou, puxando as rédeas do cavalo. O animal empinou em sinal de protesto, erguendo os cascos na direção do outro cavaleiro.

Assim que dominou a montaria, ele gritou para o outro homem:

- Bom Deus, McCarty, no que diabos estava pensando?

Emmett, o conde McCarty, outro ex-companheiro de masmorra que fora libertado junto com ele e Jasper, sorriu e disse:

- Que modo de me cumprimentar.

Edward aproximou-se com o cavalo, puxou o braço para trás e esmurrou o ombro de Emmett.

- Melhor assim?

Emmett massageou o ombro.

- Não muito. – Ele estudou Edward por um instante, e, depois, perguntou: - Está a caminho de Kendall?

Edward gemeu.

- Também capturaram Rosalie?

Embora Edward jamais tivesse conhecido a mulher, Emmett sempre falara da esposa, como se isso pudesse impedi-lo de enlouquecer.

- Capturaram. Suponho que também tenham pego alguém importante para você?

- Minha esposa, Bella.

- Esposa? Você tem uma esposa? – Os olhos de Emmett se arregalaram. – Quando foi que isso aconteceu? Como foi que encontrou alguém disposta a desposá-lo?

Edward deu de ombros.

- Eu não lhe dei outra escolha.

A gargalhada de Emmett espalhou-se pelo ar.

- Não sei por que, mas acho isso fácil de acreditar.

- Fico satisfeito que esteja se divertindo às minhas custas.

Recompondo-se, Emmett perguntou:

- Estava com Jasper?

- Não quando levaram Bella. Já havíamos nos separado. – Ansioso para retomar sua jornada, ele sugeriu: - A não ser que haja um motivo pelo qual não possa cavalgar e falar ao mesmo tempo, estamos perdendo tempo aqui.

Avançando com o cavalo, Emmett comentou:

- E isso vindo do homem que sempre jurou que a paciência controlada era o melhor caminho para se vencer batalhas.

- Quando disse isso, minha esposa não estava em jogo.

- É impressionante como isso pode mudar a perspectiva das coisas, não é? – Emmett estendeu o braço, pousando a mão no ombro de Edward. – Relaxe, Cullen, de nada nos adiantará se estiver nervoso demais para se concentrar.

Edward o fitou.

- Relaxar? Farei isso assim que Bella estiver segura em meus braços.

Emmett levantou o olhar na direção do céu que estava escurecendo.

- Deveríamos parar em breve para acampar. Podemos alcançar Kendall amanhã de manhã, cedo o suficiente para aguardarmos a chegada de Jasper.

- Isso presumindo que a mulher dele também tenha sido sequestrada.

- Alguma vez soube de Caius fazendo algo pela metade?

- Não. – Edward se deu conta de que a suposição de Emmett provavelmente estava correta. – Não me surpreenderia se Jasper já estivesse lá.

- Mesmo que esteja, pelo menos ele não é tolo o suficiente para atacar sozinho. Com sorte, se dará conta de que devemos estar chegando em breve e nos aguardará.

Edward apontou para a próxima clareira.

- Aquele local está bom para pararmos.

Bella arrastou-se para o fundo da barraca, o mais longe possível da entrada. A corrente ao redor do tornozelo ia fazendo barulho atrás dela.

Ela inspirou trêmulamente. Como será que Edward sobrevivera ao cativeiro? Ela estava ali há apenas dois dias e teria de bom grado tirado a própria vida, caso tivesse alguma arma à mão.

Não que aquele porco do Caius houvesse lhe feito tanto mal assim. Era mais a mente dela que ele atacava constantemente. As ameaças, as descrições verbais do que pretendia fazer com ela, para ela, assim que Edward estivesse morto. O homem tirara grande prazer da descrição detalhada do que jurara que seria a morte do seu marido. Em determinado momento, o medo provocado pelas visões tomando vida em sua mente a fizera perder a cabeça, e Bella atacara Caius. Seu praguejar incontrolado havia sido silenciado pelas costas da mão do homem.

Apesar da pancada bem dada ter colocado sua cabeça no lugar, o ato despertara a luxúria vil do senhor de escravos. Antes que ela se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, ele bruscamente a tomara nos braços.

Graças a Deus, após mais nada além de cobrir-lhe o queixo e a face de beijos babados e barulhentos, ele, com brusquidão semelhante, a jogou de lado. Bella se perguntou o quanto isso duraria.

Porém, o incidente lhe ensinara uma valiosa lição. Demonstrações de emoção alimentavam a maldade de Caius. Hoje, quando fora arrastada de volta para a tenda dele, ela permaneceu o mais desconectada que podia de suas emoções.

Durante as ameaças dele, e suas histórias altamente suspeitas a respeito de Edward, ela permaneceu ali, em silêncio. Não havia movido um músculo sequer do rosto... Até mais tarde, no mesmo dia.

Apesar de, na visão geral das coisas, sua tentativa de permanecer impassível tivesse terminado em um completo desastre, pelo menos, hoje, fora capaz de adiar o inevitável. Talvez, amanhã, fosse capaz de suportar por mais tempo o abuso verbal e mental.

Bella reprimiu um soluço. Amanhã. Quantos dias mais ela teria?

A aba da entrada da barraca abriu-se ligeiramente. Ela sobressaltou-se e limpou o rosto para se certificar de que não haveria vestígios de lágrimas.

Um homem que ela não reconhecia passou pela abertura estreita. Aproximou-se dela trazendo um pacote envolto em panos. Detendo-se diante de Bella, estendeu o pacote para ela. Incerta a respeito do que estava sendo oferecido, ela franziu a testa.

O homem sacudiu a cabeça antes de desembrulhar o pacote para mostrar que havia comida em seu interior. A boca de Bella salivou ante a visão e o cheiro de comida. Não comera desde... Não se recordava se ela, Edward e os homens haviam parado, ou não, para uma refeição no meio do dia, dois dias atrás.

Ainda assim, não entendia por que este homem estava lhe trazendo alimentos. Erguendo a sobrancelha, em uma pergunta silenciosa, Bella estendeu a mão para pegar o pacote.

O homem deu um tapinha no topo da cabeça, depois ergueu a mão o mais alto que pôde, como se para significar... Céu... Altura? Ele desceu ambas as mãos e tocou nos ombros, antes de estendê-la até cerca do dobro da largura de seus ombros.

Altura... Alto... Amplo... Largo... Ela sorriu ao juntar as peças na cabeça.

- Edward. Você conhece Edward?

Ele deve ter reconhecido ou entendido o nome, porque assentiu vigorosamente. Escutando um som do lado de fora da barraca, ele apontou para o pacote e fez sinal para que ela comesse rapidamente. Bella fez o que foi sugerido. Aparentemente, ele havia trazido a comida para ela sem permissão, e ela não queria que sofresse pelo gesto de caridade.

Quando terminou, Bella devolveu o pano para ele.

- Obrigada.

Ele assentiu, antes de recuar para fora da barraca, curvando-se repetidamente.

Agora que estava de barriga cheia, Bella se sentiu um pouco mais forte. Talvez pudesse aguentar mais um dia. Porém, apenas mais um. Se Edward não chegasse amanhã, não sabia o que faria.

- Ali está ele.

Edward apontou para o polegar na direção de Jasper, aliviado por saber que a suposição de Emmett, de que ele os estaria aguardando, estivera correta.

Embora tivessem acordado cedo e levantado acampamento com o nascer do sol, gastaram boa parte do dia na cavalgada até Cumbria. Juntaram-se a Jasper na beirada de um precipício. Flanqueando-o, eles também fitaram o vale lá embaixo, pontilhado com as tendas brancas de Caius.

Jasper mal olhou para eles, antes de perguntar:

- Bella e Rosalie?

Tanto Edward quanto Emmett responderam ao mesmo tempo:

- É.

- O que estão planejando fazer? – Jasper indagou, em um tom de voz tenso.

Como, na sua cabeça, só havia um curso de ação óbvio, Edward respondeu:

- Lutar pela liberdade dela. O que tinha em mente?

- Eles me querem... Vou me oferecer em troca das mulheres.

Emmett deixou escapar uma breve risadinha nervosa.

- Desde quando passou a ter uma opinião tão exagerada de seu valor?

- Não vou discutir isso com nenhum dos dois.

Jasper pegou as rédeas de sua montaria.

Antes que pudesse sair cavalgando, Edward estendeu o braço e arrancou as rédeas de suas mãos.

- Você não vai se entregar. Nós lutaremos. Juntos.

- Não tenho mais disposição para lutas.

Edward revirou os olhos.

- É claro que não. Isso é o que acontece quando não treina com os próprios homens. Fica molenga.

Jasper praguejou ao tentar, sem sucesso, libertar as rédeas do próprio cavalo.

- Não conseguirão me convencer a mudar de ideia.

- O que o faz pensar que Caius vai soltar as mulheres? – Emmett perguntou. – Se você se entregar, ele não apenas terá outro guerreiro para a arena de combate, terá também três novas mulheres a seu serviço.

Isso chamou a atenção de Jasper.

- Neste caso, lutaremos.

- Estamos prontos? – Edward grunhiu em resposta.

Jasper olhou para o céu e disse:

- É um bom dia para se morrer.

Ao que Emmett respondeu:

- É um dia melhor para se viver.

Anunciando a sua presença, um serviçal arranhou a aba da entrada da tenda de Caius. Este fez sinal para que a sentinela postada no interior da tenda permitisse a entrada do criado.

- Por que está interrompendo a minha refeição? – Caius rosnou, deliciando-se com a visão do corpo trêmulo do serviçal.

O homem rastejou para dentro da tenda de joelhos, mantendo os olhos abaixados até estar a alguns centímetros de Caius. Depois, jogou-se de barriga no chão, o rosto colado na poeira e os braços estendidos, aguardando em silêncio permissão para falar.

Caius o deixou naquela posição até ter mordido, mastigado e, depois, engolido um pedaço da perna de carneiro que estava segurando. Por fim, ele perguntou:

- E então? O que foi?

- Meu senhor, os homens chegaram.

Caius resistiu à tentação de soltar um grito de vitória. Sabia que os homens viriam. Sua indignação ante o rapto de suas esposas precisaria ser acalmada. Ninguém permaneceria parado ante a perda de propriedade de tão boa qualidade.

Não havia sido este o motivo pelo qual ele mesmo cruzara toda essa distância, e sofrera com esse clima inclemente? Para recuperar a propriedade perdida?

O antigo rei Aro havia sido um tolo ao conceder a liberdade a tais guerreiros. Por sorte, o novo rei dera ouvidos à razão. De modo que, quando ele enviara Caius à Inglaterra para negociar um tratado comercial, também ordenara que o senhor de escravos trouxesse esses homens de volta com ele, e não dava a mínima importância para como Caius iria fazê-lo.

Erguendo-se do trono de almofadas como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo, ele cruzou lentamente a tenda, detendo-se de vez em quando para dar outra mordida na perna de carneiro que ainda trazia na mão.

Ao chegar do lado de fora da tenda, viu que os três estavam armados exatamente como ele os treinara. Também se vestiam do modo como ele determinara para os prisioneiros. Talvez estivessem ansiosos para retornar aos cuidados dele. Caius torcia para que não fosse esse o caso, pois lhe arruinaria o prazer.

Os homens romperam o silêncio primeiro, perguntando pelas esposas. Caius estalou os dedos. Quando as abas das tendas se abriram e cada uma das mulheres foi escoltada para fora, puxada pela corda que a prendia, ele observou atentamente os homens.

Para a sua decepção, nenhum dos homens sequer mexeu um músculo. Para provocá-los, ele perguntou:

- O que oferecerão em troca de suas esposas?

Como já estava esperando, o conde Jasper respondeu:

- Não oferecemos nada em troca. Estamos preparados para tomá-las de você.

Caius não poderia ter pedido uma resposta mais favorável. Ele fingiu surpresa.

- Tenho quatorze homens à minha disposição. Lutariam contra todos eles?

Jasper gesticulou na direção de Arnyll e Langsford.

- Eu diria que tem dezesseis.

Caius assentiu.

- Dezesseis contra três. Parece-me uma vantagem justa.

Langsford recuou.

- Eu não luto.

Caius fez um sinal para seus guardas. Dois deles flanquearam Langsford e o arrastaram até o senhor de escravos.

Demonstrando pouca emoção, Caius pegou um punhal de dentro do roupão.

- Lute, ou morra.

Langsford sacudiu a cabeça e largou-se de joelhos no chão.

- Eu não...

A faca deslizou suavemente pela garganta do homem. Caius deu um passo para trás para evitar sujar os chinelos de sangue, quando o corpo de Langsford caiu no chão.

Jasper disse:

- Corrigindo, são quinze contra três.

Arnyll avançou e ajoelhou-se diante de Caius.

- Sou um homem livre. Não tenho servido o senhor bem, trazendo-lhe os outros?

- E também me servirá bem nisso.

- Meu senhor, eles me matarão.

Caius baixou a cabeça para fitar o homem.

- Eu não esperaria nada diferente. – Ele fez sinal para os guardas. – Levem-no e preparem-no para amanhã de manhã.

Tendo dito isso, Caius virou-se e retornou para o interior da tenda.

Edward se juntou a Jasper e a Emmett ao se aproximarem das esposas. Quando viu o rosto de Bella de perto, mal conseguiu se conter para não gritar de raiva.

A visão do lábio inchado e ainda ensanguentado, assim como a mancha roxa que começava a se formar, o fez fitar com intensidade o guarda mais próximo.

Jasper pousou a mão no seu ombro.

- Calma, Edward. Deixe estar até amanhã de manhã.

Seria difícil, mas entendia o aviso. Caius usaria sua reação contra ele, de algum modo que machucaria Bella ainda mais. De maneira que Edward baixou o olhar e se forçou a inspirar profundamente.

Enquanto Emmett teve a regalia de levantar sua esposa, Rosalie, do chão, as cordas foram entregues a ele e a Jasper para que pudessem conduzir as esposas de volta para as tendas.

Como ele não havia contado nada para Bella de sua vida antes de voltar para a Inglaterra, estava esperando que ela fosse cobri-lo de indagações e repreensões assim que estivessem sozinhos. Era o que ele merecia mesmo, por ter permitido que ela se envolvesse nisso sem nenhum conhecimento para ajudá-la.

No entanto, sabia que não poderia passar a noite naquela tenda com ela. A simples ideia de adentrar o abrigo o fazia sentir-se fisicamente mal. Mas queria... Precisava se certificar de que Bella não havia sido ferida mais do que o que podia ver.

Assim que entraram na tenda, ele desamarrou a corda ao redor dela e a atirou no chão, antes de conduzi-la até o lampião de óleo pendendo da estaca central. Sentiu um frio na barriga e um aperto no peito ao examinar-lhe os ferimentos.

Levou a mão à face não ferida da esposa.

- Bella, eles a machucaram mais do que isso?

O queixo dela tremia, mas Bella piscou em um esforço para conter as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos.

- Faria diferença?

Ele lhe acariciou o rosto com o polegar.

- Considerando que estou disposto a arriscar a minha vida pela sua, diria que faz muita diferença para mim.

Quando ela se inclinou na direção do marido, ele pousou a outra mão em seu ombro para mantê-la afastada. Edward sabia que seria um grande erro para ambos se ele se permitisse abraçá-la.

Bella perderia o pouquinho de força de espírito que ainda tinha. E ele passaria a noite nessa tenda, cercado das lembranças que conseguira superar, em vez de descansar para o que a manhã traria.

Uma lágrima quente se acumulou no seu polegar. Ele a enxugou.

- Ainda não me respondeu.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não. Apenas me ameaçaram fazer muito mal.

Edward sabia que, se ele, Jasper e Emmett não fossem bem-sucedidos na manhã seguinte, Caius cumpriria tais ameaças, e outras muito piores.

Mas, por esta noite, ela estava a salvo. Enquanto Bella permanecesse em sua tenda, ninguém a incomodaria. O mais difícil seria convencê-la a ficar sem ele.

Edward não permaneceria no interior daquelas paredes de tecido um instante além do necessário. Já sentia o peso de grilhões imaginários quase o sufocando, dificultando-lhe a respiração.

Era imperativo que deixasse a tenda, e rápido. Mas sabia que ela não daria ouvidos à razão. O que o deixava com duas opções: ficar e ser incapaz de lutar com todas as suas forças no dia seguinte, ou deixá-la zangada o bastante para darem início à sua própria briga.

A batalha no dia seguinte exigiria toda a sua atenção, mental e fisicamente. Qualquer coisa amenos seria morte certa.

Porém uma briga com Bella era algo que podia ser consertado mais tarde, quando ela estivesse mais capaz de entender os seus motivos. Sem dúvida, engajá-la de propósito o deixaria cheio de culpa, mas não era como se isso fosse um peso que jamais tivesse experimentado.

Ele inspirou profundamente, preparando-se para encenar a coisa mais cruel que jamais faria, e disse:

- Não lhe farão mais mal, agora que estou aqui.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram como se achasse o comentário altamente ofensivo. E havia sido mesmo, não que Edward jamais fosse admitir. Antes que ela pudesse dizer alguma coisa, ele a conduziu até o catre no canto.

- Você está exausta, Bella. Deite-se e descanse.

Como estava esperando, ela se agarrou a ele.

- Não. Eu preciso de você, Edward. Preciso de você mais do que preciso dormir.

Ele a afastou do peito, censurando-a.

- Talvez você não precise dormir, mas, com a batalha de amanhã de manhã, eu preciso.

Ela se deitou no catre.

- Tudo bem, então, vamos os dois dormir.

- Não. – Fora do alcance dela, ele recuou para a entrada da tenda. – Não vou conseguir descansar ao seu lado.

Sentando-se rapidamente no catre, sua esposa o fitou, chocada.

- Edward?

Com a mão na aba que cobria a entrada, ele perguntou:

- O que foi, Bella? O que quer que eu faça?

- Não me deixe.

Ele viu o brilho das lágrimas lhe descendo pelas faces. E pôde escutar o medo e a dor na voz, mas o peso esmagador que sentia no peito o forçou a partir.

- Bella, vá dormir.

Quando os sons dos soluços abafados da esposa lhe alcançaram os ouvidos, ele forçou uma aspereza que não sentia na voz, e disse:

- Você é a mulher de um guerreiro. Aja como tal.

Edward soltou a aba atrás de si, abafando a exclamação de surpresa de Bella.

Zangado consigo mesmo e com a situação em geral, ele cruzou furiosamente o acampamento. Quando ele e os outros homens chegaram ao acampamento de Caius, ele avistara um agrupamento de rochas perto da beirada do riacho. Seria um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro para passar a noite.

- Pare, escravo.

A ponta afiada de uma espada lhe cutucou as costas.

Edward virou-se lentamente e fitou o guarda.

- Afaste a arma.

O homem bateu de leve no peito de Edward com a ponta da espada.

- Está me dando ordens?

- Isso não ficou claro? Afaste a espada ou a encontrará enterrada em seu peito.

A ponta da arma ofensora penetrou os elos de sua cota de malha. Um sorriso esboçou-se nos lábios do homem.

- Parece ter esquecido o seu devido lugar. – Ao apontar para o chão, o homem ordenou. – Ajoelhe-se.

Se era onde o idiota queria ficar, Edward não via problemas. Ele arrancou a espada da mão do homem surpreso uma fração de segundo antes de lhe dar uma rasteira.

Edward se apoderou da arma e a apontou para a garganta do guarda. O som de passos se aproximando o fizera segurar a espada com firmeza, em vez de enterrá-la no homem que tremia no chão.

- Parem.

A voz de Caius ecoou com clareza da entrada de sua tenda ornamentada. Os guardas correndo na direção de Edward com as armas em punho detiveram-se na mesma hora.

Edward jogou a espada no chão e voltou a caminhar na direção das rochas. Quando os homens fizeram menção de segui-lo, o senhor dos escravos ordenou que o deixassem em paz.

A ordem o surpreendeu, mas Edward não tinha nenhuma intenção de questionar a pequena benção. Ele escalou as rochas e sentou-se na grama do outro lado, usando uma das maiores rochas como apoio para as costas.

Edward pegou uma pedra e a jogou para cima e para baixo em sua mão. De tudo que poderia acontecer, jamais teria esperado por isso.

O que fora um erro de sua parte. Com o envolvimento de Arnyll, deveria estar preparado para o pior. E, agora, não era apenas a vida dele que estava em perigo, havia também a da esposa.

A esposa criada na corte. Ela devia estar apavorada, e ele não tinha como ajudá-la. Edward atirou a pedra no rio. Havia jurado protegê-la e falhara miseravelmente.

Teria sido melhor para Bella ficar em uma das celas de Eleanor do que aqui. Qualquer outro lugar que não aqui.

Era pouco provável que a rainha a mantivesse presa numa cela para sempre. Assim que a raiva passasse, ela teria libertado Bella. E, apesar de a corte de Eleanor não passar de uma prisão envolta por elegância, lá, pelo menos, Bella não correria perigo.

Caso tivesse permanecido com a rainha, poderia ter acabado desposando alguém de valor. Alguém com um título, ouro e uma enorme fortaleza na qual ela poderia morar. Alguém com honra.

Em vez disso, ela agora sabia que havia desposado um escravo inferior. Edward cerrou os dentes ante a dor de saber que teria de abrir mão da esposa. Ela merecia mais do que um homem que havia se tornado um assassino para poder sobreviver.

Enganara-se ao pensar que havia deixado tais dias para trás. O guarda que tentara interceptá-lo deixara isso bem claro para Edward. Sua resposta à ameaça havia sido atacar o guarda. Se Caius não tivesse interferido, Edward sabia que teria atravessado a garganta do homem com sua própria espada.

Não era apenas a sua reação violenta que o incomodava. Era mais, pois não sentira culpa, apenas uma necessidade sombria, um desejo vil de tirar a vida de um homem.

Se, por algum milagre, saísse disso com vida, faria de tudo para garantir que Bella jamais corresse perigo novamente.

Mais importante, faria de tudo para garantir que ela tivesse tudo o que merecia.

Mesmo que isso significasse que não faria mais parte do futuro dela. Se havia algo que Bella não merecia, era ficar atrelada a um assassino.

**N/A: **Oiii gentee!!! td bem com vcs? O que estã achando? Bom, respondendo a perguntas, a fic é meio comprida, mas eu acredito que não vá passar de 20 capítulos. Ainda vai demorar um pouco para os dois se acertarem de verdade, pq eles precisam vencer as próprias inseguranças antes de apoiarem um ao outro... mas tem mais gente para aparecer ainda nessa história...

Tati: querida, vc pode se inscrever no site, e quando me mandar review vc faz login e pode marcar a história para receber aviso no seu e-mail quando eu postar. ai fica mais fácil p eu responder suas reviews tbm, certo anjo?

xoxo

Dark Angel


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo Onze**

Bella e as outras mulheres, Alice e Rosalie, estavam postadas ao longo do perímetro da arena improvisada, aguardando o início da batalha.

Os guardas as haviam trazido ali, e, após se apresentarem, elas ficaram em silêncio. Ela sabia que as outras esposas estavam tão preocupadas quanto ela com o que aconteceria, e em como iriam lidar com a situação.

A espera infernal contribuiria para lhes destruir o espírito antes mesmo que a batalha começasse.

O sol ainda não estava a pino quando Bella examinou as colinas que as cercavam, involuntariamente ponderando em voz alta.

- Deve haver um modo de sairmos daqui.

- Só se seus homens sobreviverem. – Caius aproximou-se e deteve-se diante delas. – Mas não contem com isso. Precisam aceitar o fato de que se juntarão aos que me servem.

Ele começou a descrever em grandes detalhes as atribuições das mulheres. Bella procurou ignorar em sua mente as fantasias doentias. Sua atenção estava toda voltada para os três homens que se aproximavam da arena pela outra extremidade do acampamento. Mal se deu conta de que ficara de queixo caído ante a visão.

Edward nunca dera a impressão de ser mais poderoso do que agora. Sua presença, forte, confiante e imponente, a fez ficar fraca de desejo.

Avistando-a, ele a fitou com intensidade nos olhos ousados. O olhar disfarçado a fez tremer por dentro. Sua respiração e sua pulsação se aceleraram.

Ele a acariciou com um olhar ardente, que parecia tão real quanto qualquer toque físico. Ela mal conseguia permanecer imóvel e conter o gemido de desejo.

Tentando se distrair, Bella rompeu o contato visual. Desviou o olhar para fitar os outros dois homens. Isso acabou se mostrando um erro, pois não ofereceu nenhuma distração.

Apesar da visão de Edward sozinho ser impressionante, a imagem dos três homens juntos era de tirar o fôlego.

E, quando eles flexionaram os bíceps e estufaram os peitos no que, certamente, devia ser uma demonstração pública de força, Bella expirou o ar que não notara estar prendendo, e sussurrou:

- Minha nossa!

Se alguém ali pensava que aqueles homens iriam perder naquele dia, logo foi provado que estava seriamente enganado. A _esperança_ que ela tivera para a vitória deles logo se transformou em certeza completa. Esses guerreiros não eram apenas magníficos, eram invencíveis.

Caius estudou os homens com os olhos experientes quando eles se aproximaram da arena. Para a sua satisfação, eles haviam achado um jeito de manter os músculos definidos e rijos que ele se esmerara tanto para que seus corpos adquirissem.

Os homens alcançaram o centro da arena e formaram um círculo, com as costas voltadas um para o outro. Jasper agitou a espada, como se desafiando Caius a dar a ordem de ataque.

Ele se posicionou atrás das mulheres e assobiou. Dez dos seus guardas treinados correram das tendas na direção da arena. Para a decepção de Caius, o primeiro embate terminou rápido demais.

Jasper matou três dos guardas. A fera pesada Edward acabou com a vida de dois homens, enquanto Emmett matara mais um.

Então, os guerreiros haviam se saído muito bem contra as espadas. Como será que se virariam contra chicotes e correntes.

Ele assobiou, e mais cinco guardas apareceram. Estes homens eram peritos com qualquer tipo de chibata. Cada um deles manejava uma corrente com uma das mãos e um chicote comprido com a outra.

Para a sua irritação, Edward riu. A risada se transformou em impropérios indecentes quando James passou pelos guardas e, sabiamente deu as costas para os guerreiros. Foi inteligente da parte de James manter os olhos nos guardas que acabara de desertar, pois estes não hesitariam em matá-lo como a um cachorro.

Em vez de dar a ordem para que o fizessem, Caius deu de ombros. Após um ato de traição tão descarado, não faria diferença. Caso Arnyll sobrevivesse à batalha, ele ainda morreria naquela noite por sua traição.

Jasper e Edward largaram as espadas e deixaram a arena. Emmett e James se posicionaram de modo a estarem um de costas para o outro. Caius sabia que os dois homens lutariam como um eficientemente formando uma única unidade com quatro braços. Ele esperava que isso acontecesse em algum momento da batalha. Afinal era uma excelente maneira de proteger as costas enquanto se concentrava no inimigo à sua frente.

O que ele não esperava era que Jasper fosse capaz de estender a mão com tanta facilidade por entre as chibatas que cortavam o ar para agarrar um guarda pela garganta, partindo-lhe o pescoço em seguida.

Nem esperava que Edward fosse capaz de agarrar um chicote em pleno ar e, em seguida, pouco a pouco, puxar o guarda surpreso para si com a própria arma deste. A reação atordoada do guarda permitiu a Edward os segundos que precisava para puxá-lo perto o suficiente para agarrá-lo. O tolo mereceu ter o pescoço esmagado entre o bíceps e o antebraço de Edward.

Porém, não foi como se os guardas restantes não tivessem causado nenhum estrago. Suas chibatas e correntes haviam cortado a carne dos guerreiros em muitos lugares. O sangue corria livremente das feridas e pingava no chão.

Quando apenas dois dos guardas restavam, Caius sorriu para si mesmo e assobiou uma última vez. Os guerreiros _não _se livrariam do próximo ataque.

Vinte de seus melhores homens desceram cavalgando da colina. Eles se aproximaram determinadamente da arena. Os cavaleiros cuidariam da submissão completa dos guerreiros. As compridas lanças afiadas que traziam facilmente fariam os guerreiros enxergarem que sua liberdade, e a das esposas, chegara ao fim.

Os quatro homens ergueram as espadas. Cada marido olhou para a sua esposa, como que se despedindo, antes de formar o seu círculo pela última vez.

Estavam preocupados a troco de nada. Caius dera ordens estritas aos cavaleiros para não matarem os guerreiros, apenas para feri-los, de modo que não pudessem continuar a batalha.

Ele andava de um lado para o outro atrás das esposas.

- Talvez agora possam aceitar o inevitável. Seus homens não vencerão.

Ele mal havia acabado de dizer tais palavras quando a mulher chamada Rosalie apontou para as colinas do outro lado da clareira, gritando:

- Olhem! Bom Deus, olhem!

Caius virou-se na direção apontada e praguejou. Pelo menos cinquenta homens cobriam o topo da colina. O cavaleiro na frente da fileira carregava uma flâmula. Ao seguirem pela curva da estrada, a flâmula se desenrolou na brisa, exibindo o leão do rei Henrique.

Então, estes homens eram importantes o bastante para o próprio rei vir em seu socorro? Caius ergueu a mão, ordenando que seus cavaleiros se detivessem. Depois, virou-se e seguiu na direção de sua tenda.

No que lhe dizia respeito, o jogo não havia terminado, apenas fora adiado. Não podia, e nem pretendia, retornar a Sidatha sem os homens.

Seria necessário mais tempo, mais ouro e um novo plano de ação. Porém, independentemente do que fosse necessário, _não _falharia para com o seu senhor.

Ele se deteve na entrada da tenda e apontou o polegar para Arnyll, que tentava fugir. Alguém tinha de pagar por este revés, e podia se dar ao luxo de sacrificar o tolo. Dois de seus guardas investiram contra Arnyll, mandando-o rapidamente ao encontro do criador.

Edward correu na direção de Bella, detendo-se apenas para testemunhar a morte de Arnyll. Por um instante, foi tomado de tristeza. Queria que tivesse sido ele a tirar a vida de James.

Porém, a tristeza não durou muito, e ele se voltou para Bella, apenas para vê-la desfalecer lentamente. Edward a tomou nos braços, antes que ela caísse no chão.

- Edward... – Bella lhe suspirou debilmente o nome.

Ele gentilmente enxugou as lágrimas de seu rosto, jurando que isso jamais aconteceria novamente. De agora em diante, ela ficaria em segurança.

O rei Henrique se deteve ao lado deles.

- Cullen, você está bem? – O rei fitava o sangue pingando do corte na lateral do corpo de Edward. – Precisa de cuidados?

Edward olhou para o que, para ele, parecia não passar de um arranhão.

- Não. Não é nada. A maior parte do sangue não é meu.

Só então, Bella olhou para o rei.

- Obrigada por ter vindo em nosso socorro, meu senhor.

Os olhos de Henrique se arregalaram.

- Lady Swan?

- Cullen. – Bella corrigiu. – Edward e eu nos casamos.

O olhar surpreso do rei voltou-se para Edward.

- Casou-se com a informante de minha mulher?

- Casei.

Antes que o rei se dirigisse aos outros homens, Edward perguntou:

- Será que posso solicitar alguns instantes do seu tempo antes de seguirmos nossos respectivos caminhos?

Henrique apontou com a cabeça para o campo de Caius.

- Ficarei aqui por alguns dias. Venha me procurar antes de partir. – Olhando por sobre o ombro, ele acrescentou. – Caso haja suprimentos ou comida de que precise, as carroças chegarão em breve.

Edward curvou a cabeça.

- Obrigado.

Bella repousou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Sobre o que quer falar com o rei?

- Nada que tenha a ver com você. – Edward mentiu.

Sua discussão com o rei teria tudo a ver com Bella. Mas ele não queria revelar o que planejara, até ter falado com Henrique.

Por ora, tudo que queria era encontrar um lugar reservado onde pudesse ficar sozinho com a esposa. E logo, antes que simplesmente abraçá-la passasse a não ser o suficiente.

Edward a soltou.

- Fique aqui mesmo, não se mexa.

Edward correu até onde ele e os outros homens tinham guardado os suprimentos. Pegou uma bolsa de couro contendo comida, um cantil de pele vazio, e enrolou algumas cobertas para também levar consigo. Se Emmett e Jasper precisassem de alguma coisa, poderiam pegar o que restara ou, como o rei dissera, aguardar a chegada das carroças de suprimentos.

Edward retornou até onde havia deixado Bella e a conduziu até o lugar onde passara a noite anterior. Eles escalaram a parede natural de pedras e rochas até chegar à região gramada entre as rochas e o rio.

Ele deixou os suprimentos caírem no chão e puxou a esposa para si.

Bella o abraçou apertado e enterrou o rosto no peito do marido.

- Estou tão zangada com você que tenho vontade de gritar.

Ele lhe acariciou o cabelo e, como não podia culpá-la por ralhar com ele, nada disse. Em vez disso, pegou-a nos braços e, após sentar-se na grama, de costas para a parede de rochas, colocou-a no colo.

Ela se apoiou no peito de Edward e olhou para ele. Jamais ficara tão contente de ver alguém como havia ficado ao vê-lo, na noite anterior. Saber que ele fora atrás dela significava mais para Bella do que ela jamais seria capaz de explicar.

De acordo com o que Caius e Arnyll haviam lhe contado, Edward passara muitos anos em cativeiro. Como alguém podia ter suportado tal vida, sem se tornar um animal, estava além de sua compreensão.

No entanto, esse enorme homem forte sempre a tratara com ternura. Mesmo quando estava furioso, jamais a agredira fisicamente.

Ela pousou o rosto de encontro ao peito dele e lhe acariciou o braço.

- Quanto tempo ficou prisioneiro?

- Quinze anos.

Bella franziu a testa ante o seu tom distraído. Mas decidiu insistir.

- Como foi que aconteceu?

Edward deu de ombros.

- Meus pais haviam... Morrido, e o novo lorde da fortaleza mandou me expulsar. Alguns homens me encontraram vagando às margens de um rio e me acertaram na cabeça com um pedaço de madeira. Quando dei por mim, estava a bordo de um navio seguindo para o outro lado do mundo.

- O novo lorde o expulsou? Por quê?

- Porque ele era irmão de meu pai e mentira para o rei, alegando que eu também tinha morrido, quando, na verdade, ele havia assassinado meus pais na esperança de conseguir o controle do castelo.

Horrorizada com o modo como ele fora tratado, Bella perguntou:

- Por que não procurou o rei Henrique quando retornou?

- Stephan era o rei quando meu pai morreu. Cullen era leal a Stephan, em vez de à mãe de Henrique, Matilda. Ambos os lados precisavam desesperadamente de homens e ouro. Duvido muito que Henrique teria se importado de saber que Cullen passara para o lado deles através de traição.

Ela faria de tudo para ver isso retificado assim que possível. Por ora, perguntou, querendo que ele lhe dissesse, muito embora já soubesse a reposta:

- O que fez quando foi prisioneiro?

- Matei homens.

Bella não precisou ver o rosto dele para saber como dizer como tais palavras o afetavam profundamente. O retesar dos músculos sob os seus dedos, e a aceleração das batidas do coração dele sob seu rosto, a faziam perceber a raiva latente.

- Edward, você não teve escolha. Fez o que lhe foi comandado.

Ela agora entendia o por que de ele ter usado tal palavra ao descrever o relacionamento dela com a rainha.

Porém, na experiência dela, havia uma grande diferença entre ser ordenada a fazer algo a ser comandada. Desobedecer a uma ordem tinha suas consequências, é claro, mas estas geralmente se resumiam a ficar desgraçado por algum tempo, ou, na pior das hipóteses, a uma visita a uma cela. Desobedecer a um comando significava morte instantânea, como Langsford descobrira no dia anterior, e Arnyll hoje.

O peito do marido oscilou com um suspiro.

- Sempre temos escolha.

- A morte não é uma escolha. Mesmo que fosse, você era jovem demais para tomar uma decisão tão definitiva dessas.

- Contudo, se eu tivesse tomado tal decisão, não teria tanto sangue nas mãos. Eu jamais teria me tornado uma fera que vivia apenas para o combate e a matança.

A voz dele era áspera, e Bella buscou um modo de lhe mostrar que ele, no fundo, não era uma fera, não era um assassino. Ela estendeu a mão na direção de seu rosto, acariciando-lhe os lábios.

- Pode até ser, mas você jamais se tornou um animal como Arnyll. Era evidente que ele gostava demais do combate e da matança.

A fungada zombeteira de Edward a pegou de surpresa.

- Ah, sim, ele gostava da matança, mas nunca do combate. Ele não era um guerreiro, e jamais poderia vir a sê-lo. Arnyll era mais um informante assassino solto no meio dos colegas prisioneiros para espionar para Caius.

A vergonha tomou conta de Bella, dificultando-lhe a respiração e tornando quase impossível para ela engolir. O que ela poderia dizer em resposta ao comentário que não refletiria em seus atos para a rainha Eleanor?

Nada. De modo que decidiu seguir em frente.

- Certa vez me disse que pedacinhos de informações resultam em morte. Por quê?

O corpo de Edward estremeceu. Ela lhe sentiu a barriga retesar-se de encontro à coxa. Bella o abraçou apertado, sussurrando:

- Não, Edward, não há necessidade de falarmos sobre isso. Deixe enterrado no passado.

Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio por um bom tempo. Por fim, ela o sentiu relaxar. Logo, seu batimento cardíaco e a respiração se desaceleraram até voltarem ao normal. O que ela não sentiu foram os braços dele ao seu redor.

A terrível sensação de que havia algo seriamente errado a fez inclinar-se para trás para poder fitá-lo.

- Edward?

Ele olhava para todos os lados, menos para ela.

- O que foi?

Quando ele não respondeu, ela deslizou as mãos até a nuca dele, porém, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia forçá-lo a olhar para ela.

Bella abaixou as mãos e as cruzou sobre o colo. Bom Deus, o que havia feito? Talvez fosse a comparação entre ela e Arnyll.

- Edward, eu sinto muito por ter espionado para a rainha. Sinto tanto. Jamais quis fazer mal a ninguém. Eu apenas...

Ele pousou o dedo sobre os lábios dela.

- Sshh. Você fez o que precisava para sobreviver. Depois de tudo que viu, tudo que escutou, ainda acha que não sei o que é isso? Nada do que fez jamais se comparará às maldades desprezíveis de Arnyll.

Talvez ele tivesse razão. Ela podia não ter cometido maldades, mas muitos de seus atos foram desprezíveis.

- Onde você foi ontem à noite?

Ele a envolveu com o braço, puxando-a novamente contra o peito.

- Aqui. Dormi aqui.

- Por quê? Como pôde me deixar sozinha com tanta facilidade, sabendo o quanto eu estava apavorada?

Edward descansou a cabeça na rocha e suspirou.

- Bella, eu não conseguia respirar naquela tenda. Todos os homens que morreram pelas minhas mãos me assombravam ali dentro. Todas as cicatrizes causadas pelas chibatadas voltaram a arder. Optei por fugir das lembranças em vez de enfrentá-las.

Ela podia entender a necessidade de fugir. Quantas vezes havia colocado as lembranças de lado em vez de lidar com elas?

Bella voltou a lhe tocar o rosto.

- Quer dizer que me deixar zangada foi o modo mais fácil de garantir a sua fuga?

Edward esfregou a própria face contra a palma da mão da esposa, antes de arrastar-lhe a mão até os lábios para beijá-la.

- Foi. Será que pode me perdoar?

- Ah, Edward, obrigada.

- Obrigada? Por quê?

- Você veio atrás de mim. Não poderia querer mais.

Ele esfregou um cacho de cabelos da mulher entre os dedos, roçando a mão em seu rosto.

- Você é minha esposa, Bella, como poderia deixar de vir atrás de você?

- Poderia facilmente ter deixado que Caius me levasse embora da Inglaterra, e, depois, dito para todo mundo que eu havia morrido. Ninguém jamais saberia da verdade.

- Ah, sim, isso com certeza teria sido uma atitude honrada, não teria? Ainda mais levando em conta o fato de que eu sabia muito bem os tormentos que a aguardavam.

- Honrada? A honra foi a única razão pela qual você veio?

Ele a apertou de encontro ao peito. Seus lábios eram vorazes de encontro aos dela, deixando-a sem fôlego e querendo muito mais. Edward interrompeu o beijo para enterrar a cabeça no pescoço da mulher, perguntando:

- E o que mais existe?

Se não o conhecesse bem, Bella teria dito que o marido guerreiro estava a beira das lágrimas. Decerto, apenas imaginara o tremor na voz dele. Ela queria discutir com ele, reclamar que ele poderia ter vindo porque a desejava. Ou porque se importava demais com ela como pessoa para deixá-la morrer. Algo, qualquer coisa que não fosse a sua honra.

Porém, aquele não era o momento para discussões e nem para palavras duras. Havia sido uma longa noite para os dois, e uma manhã brutal. De modo que Bella preferiu lhe acariciar o cabelo, confortando-se com a realidade de que ele estava vivo e a abraçando.

- Ainda assim eu agradeço.

Ele lhe ergueu a cabeça para sussurrar de encontro ao seu ouvido:

- Disponha.

Bella fechou os olhos e relaxou por completo junto a ele.

- Estou tão cansada. Poderia dormir aqui mesmo durante vários dias.

As mãos dele se fecharam dos dois lados da cintura dela antes de levantá-la do colo.

- Existe uma cura para isso.

Ela alisou a saia do vestido, reclamando:

- Eu não estava procurando uma cura.

- Temos a noite toda para dormir. – Ele ficou de pé. – Porém, agora, o que quero mesmo é um banho.

Bella caminhou até o rio e ajoelhou-se na beirada. Com um profundo suspiro, jogou água no próprio rosto.

- Está fria?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não muito.

- Ótimo.

Edward desenrolou uma das cobertas sobre a grama, deixando outras duas dobradas sobre a pedra. Depois, sentou-se e tirou as botas, antes de se levantar para despir as roupas. Queria mais do que apenas sentir a água jogada sobre o corpo. Queria afundar no rio e permitir que a corrente levasse embora a sujeira, o sangue e a fúria febril que ainda pulsava no interior do seu peito.

Bella deixou escapar uma exclamação de surpresa quando ele passou por ela, nu.

- Edward! – Ela olhou por sobre o ombro. – E se alguém o vir?

Ele perdera qualquer senso de recato há muitos, muitos anos. Que o mesmo não houvesse acontecido com ela o surpreendia. Não devia haver muita privacidade nos aposentos da rainha, se é que havia alguma.

- Não tenho nada que os outros não tenham visto no próprio corpo.

Assim que a água alcançou o quadril dele, Edward afundou até o fundo do rio. Ele fechou os olhos enquanto a água o envolvia para levar embora o fedor da maldade de Caius e seus próprios pecados banhados em sangue.

- Está fria?

Ele abriu um dos olhos, depois, virou a cabeça para ver Bella andando de um lado para o outro na margem. Será que ela estava pensando em se juntar a ele?

- A temperatura não mudou desde que eu lhe fiz a mesma pergunta.

- Eu estava apenas com a mão na água. Ela está fria... De encontro ao seu corpo?

Ela _estava _pensando em se juntar a ele no rio. Se a água estivesse fria, apenas as intenções dela teriam sido o suficiente para aquecê-la consideravelmente. O pensamento foi o bastante para deixá-lo arrepiado, e não de frio. Ele acabara de sair de uma batalha. Será que Bella não se dava conta do que isso significava?

Qualquer vestígio de paciência que pudesse ter havia sido colocado de lado. Será que sua necessidade de permanecer acordado e fazendo algo não deixara isso bem claro?

Ah, mas possuí-la contribuiria um bocado para acalmar os últimos vestígios da sede de batalha.

- Não, Bella, não está fria.

- Mas é funda.

Ele poderia muito bem ter ficado de pé e dado uma volta para lhe mostrar a verdadeira profundidade do rio, mas tinha certeza que ela sairia correndo como uma coelhinha amedrontada ante a visão de sua excitação.

- Eu estou sentado.

Mais uma vez, ela fitou a água com desejo.

- Não sei nadar.

- Eu sei.

Embora, se ela se juntasse a ele, ninguém fosse nadar muito.

- Você tem um pouco de sabonete?

_Sabonete?_ Ele precisou de alguns instantes para processar o pedido. Ela, de fato, queria banhar-se? Edward pegou um pouco de areia do fundo do rio e a ergueu no ar.

- Isso vai ter o mesmo efeito.

Ela mordeu a parte incólume do lábio inferior.

- Não vai deixar que me afogue?

Esta tinha de ser a pergunta mais tola que ela já fizera até então. Sem ligar para a reação dela, Edward ficou de pé, a água pingando de seu corpo enquanto caminhava na direção dela. Quando chegou à margem coberta de grama, ele a ergueu, sentando-a em uma das enormes pedras, onde lhe removeu as botas macias, as meias e a cinta.

- Ah, sim, Bella, após ter arriscado minha vida em uma batalha até a morte para salvá-la, com certeza vou deixá-la se afogar.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ele a ajudou a descer da pedra e lhe retirou o vestido e a combinação pela cabeça.

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito e estremeceu quando a brisa lhe alisou a pele. Edward a tomou nos braços e a carregou até o rio. Quando ele voltou a entrar na água e sentou-se, ela soltou um gritinho, pendurando-se no pescoço dele.

- Você mentiu. Está fria.

Fria? Com a pele úmida de Bella pressionada de encontro à dele, suas pernas envolvendo-lhe a cintura, ele estava longe de estar sentindo frio. Estava em chamas.

E, se ela não estava, Edward estava fazendo algo errado. Ele soltou os braços da mulher de seu pescoço.

- Vire-se.

- O quê?

Ele pegou um punhado de areia.

- Você disse que queria um banho.

Ela relaxou as pernas e deslizou até o colo dele. Os olhos de Bella arregalaram-se.

- Ah. – Um sorriso sedutor esboçou-se nos cantos de sua boca, enquanto ela balançava o quadril para frente e para trás, de encontro a ele. – Será que o banho não pode esperar?

Edward ficou imóvel, depois suspirou ante o tom lascivo de sua voz e a fricção de seus movimentos. Ele poderia facilmente possuí-la agora. Contudo, queria mais do que apenas um alívio rápido. Inclinou-se para beijar o pescoço da mulher, e, em seguida, lhe mordiscar a orelha.

- Se não aceitar o banho agora, não posso prometer que vai ter um.

Ela franziu a testa como se estivesse ponderando. Sem querer esperar a decisão dela, Edward a agarrou pela cintura e a colocou de pé diante dele. Ajoelhando-se, Edward gentilmente esfregou-lhe o corpo com a areia áspera. Passou as palmas das mãos sobre os braços, os ombros e o pescoço dela, antes de baixar as mãos até os seios, depois, desceu até a barriga e o quadril.

Bella agarrou os ombros dele e fechou os olhos, evidentemente deliciando-se tanto quanto ele com as atenções. Ele subitamente se deu conta de que este seria um dos momentos de que se lembraria quando se separassem. Uma lembrança que arderia de encontro ao coração, e que apenas aumentaria a saudade que sentiria dela.

Poderia se poupar da dor futura, afastando-a. Mas não tinha forças para se privar da sensação da pele macia de Bella sob suas mãos, ou do som de seus suspiros em seus ouvidos.

Incapaz de falar por causa do aperto que sentia na garganta, Edward fez um gesto para que ela se virasse.

Ele lhe esfregou as costas, deslizando as mãos para baixo para lhe acariciar as nádegas arredondadas. Com os pés separados plantados no chão, de modo a oferecer apoio contra a ligeira correnteza, ela estava exposta ao toque dele. Pelo som ofegante da respiração da mulher, Edward sabia que Bella estava na expectativa de seu toque.

Ele sorriu para si mesmo. Tinha toda a intenção de ser egoísta, e nenhuma intenção de se apressar esta noite.

Edward esfregou a areia áspera por toda a extensão das pernas dela, depois lavou a areia com a mão antes de deslizar com a ponta dos dedos pelo interior das coxas. A pele sensível estremeceu sob o toque provocante.

Sua pequena exclamação de surpresa, seguida de um ligeiro gemido, o fez continuar. Mas, quando ela fez menção de se virar nos braços dele, Edward a manteve no lugar. Com uma das mãos no ombro dela, sussurrou no ouvido da mulher:

- Não, Bella, fique aí.

**N/A:** ahhh eu sei!!! Sou muito má... mas a cena do capítulo que vem vai compensar, eu prometo!!

Só mais uma coisinha: O prêmio de cú doce do ano vai paaaraa..... Bella!!! Quem concorda comigo???


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo Doze**

_- Não, Bella, fique ai._

A expectativa fez a terra tremer sob os pés de Bella. A voz profunda e rouca de Edward, as palavras sussurradas de encontro à orelha, faziam-na ansiar por coisas que mal podia imaginar.

A mão forte dele no seu ombro a mantinha firme quando ela queria se apoiar no peito dele. O toque lento e provocante, desenhando círculos no interior das coxas, levava seus sentidos à loucura.

Não era apenas a batida acelerada de seu coração. Nem o fluxo ardente do seu sangue. No pouco tempo em que estavam juntos, ela passara a esperar tais sensações prazerosas sempre que ele a tocava.

Isto era como se um amante, o seu amante, estivesse tentando memorizar o seu corpo, centímetro por agonizante centímetro. Ele desenhava os círculos enlouquecedores com apenas as pontas dos dedos, até os nervos sob a pele estremecerem. Depois, ele acalmava a pele trêmula com uma carícia com a palma da mão, antes de subir mais.

Quando o seu toque voltou a subir, a respiração de Edward estava tão ofegante quanto a dela. Ele se inclinou para colar os lábios na sua nuca, e a respiração quente correu até a orelha dela, enviando mais centelhas de desejo em uma viagem pela sua coluna cervical.

Pronta para se tornar mulher dele em mais do que apenas no nome, Bella se entregou à paixão que ele trazia à vida. Ela inclinou a cabeça, oferecendo-lhe mais carne para excitar. Adorava como ele a fazia se sentir, a primeira onda ardente de desejo que dava lugar à tensão e à expectativa. Mesmo agora, com a necessidade enlouquecedora que se acumulava até ela chegar a pensar que gritaria de frustração, fazendo-a sentir-se desejada e viva.

E, justamente quando pensou que não poderia aguentar mais, ele a girou e a ergueu nos braços. O ar frio lhe intumesceu os mamilos, mas ele espantou o frio, primeiro sugando um, depois o outro, enquanto a carregava até a cama improvisada. Sem palavras, ele a idolatrou lenta e cuidadosamente, com toques e lábios vorazes. Ela lhe gritou o nome quando o desejo incansável se tornou satisfação.

Desesperada por mais, Bella estendeu as mão para ele. Em vez de se deixar abraçar, Edward segurou-lhe os pulsos com uma das mãos, mantendo-a prisioneira. Não lhe deixou escolha a não ser se submeter. E, após um breve instante de pânico ante a selvagem expressão possessiva estampada em seu rosto másculo, ela voluntariamente se rendeu à paixão do homem.

Cada toque, cada carícia em seu corpo excessivamente sensível, enviava ondas de desejo ardente em direção ao seu âmago. Arqueando-se para ele, Bella implorou:

- Edward, por favor... Por favor, eu preciso de você.

Antes que seu grito pudesse terminar, ele lhe soltou os pulsos e posicionou-se sobre ela, sussurrando roucamente:

- Sshh. Calma, eu estou aqui.

Ele a preencheu com um calor que se igualava ao dela.

Bella se agarrou a ele, paralisada, enquanto sentia uma pontada de dor que rapidamente desapareceu.

Edward interrompeu-se, livrando-se do abraço dela para se apoiar nos braços enquanto a fitava. Fúria apareceu em seu olhar sombrio.

Ela sabia que ele, por fim, se dera conta de que a prostituta da rainha não era nenhuma meretriz. Mais tarde, ele poderia ralhar o quanto quisesse com ela. Ficar tão indignado quanto bem entendesse.

Mas agora, naquele exato instante, ele poderia afugentar aquela loucura que se apoderava de seu corpo. Bella arqueou o quadril na direção dele.

- Edward, por favor.

Ele gemeu, e, por um instante, ela pensou que fosse recuar. Em vez disso, ele a apertou de encontro a si, reivindicando-a como sua. Ela suspirou quando ele os levou até a borda de um abismo aparentemente sem fundo, e até a satisfação.

Exausto e ofegante, Edward rolou para o lado, carregando-a para cima de si. Ela sentiu as batidas fortes e rápidas do seu coração de encontro à face úmida.

Ele gentilmente lhe acariciou o cabelo, perguntando:

- Eu a machuquei?

Ela não fazia ideia de por que estava chorando. Nenhuma pista de onde as lágrimas tinham vindo, ou por que começaram. Ela ergueu-se, seus antebraços repousando sobre o peito dele, e o fitou.

- Apenas um pouquinho, e só por um instante.

Edward passou o polegar pela face dela.

- O que é isso, então? Lágrimas de... Culpa?

Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ao fitá-lo.

- No que lhe diz respeito, seria a reação apropriada, não seria? O que achou que eu ia fazer, Edward? Você me disse que havia desposado uma meretriz de livre e espontânea vontade, de modo que não esperava nada mais. Como eu poderia admitir que isso era uma mentira?

- Um simples "sou virgem" teria bastado.

Ante o tom ríspido, Bella fez menção de descer de cima dele, mas ele a segurou.

- Há algo mais que eu deva saber, Bella? Qualquer coisa?

Como ela tinha toda a intenção de convencer a rainha Eleanor a mudar de ideia, Bella com certeza não ia contar que a morte dele já havia sido planejada.

Ela lhe acariciou a face, insistindo quando ele virou o rosto para longe de seu toque.

- Há, sim, Edward. Você deveria saber que fico feliz por ter pensado que eu era uma prostituta. Se soubesse que sua esposa era uma virgem inexperiente, será que teria me trazido tão prontamente para este catre? – Antes que ele pudesse franzir a testa por completo ante a resposta, ela acrescentou – Talvez minhas lágrimas não fossem de culpa, mas da mais indescritível... Alegria... Que já senti.

- Alegria?

As faces de Bella enrubesceram. Ela desenhava círculos no peito do marido, e fitou as próprias mãos.

- Quem sabe, luxúria?

- Quem sabe? – Ele lhe acariciou o quadril curvilíneo. – Pensei que não haveria muita dúvida quanto a isso.

Ela riu baixinho ante a arrogância dele, depois, beijou-lhe o peito suado. Erguendo-se, ela gesticulou na direção do rio, sugerindo:

- Se ainda lhe restam forças, há um riacho de água fria logo ali.

Edward fitava o céu do fim da tarde. Sons vindos do acampamento passavam por sobre as rochas, realçados pelo barulho do correr do rio e pela respiração constante de Bella. O segundo banho havia sido divertido, embora rápido, por causa do frio súbito no ar. Assim que se secaram e se vestiram, eles comeram.

Ele distraidamente enrolava no dedo uma mecha solta do cabelo ainda úmido da esposa. Ela estava tão exausta que dormira entre uma mordida e outra de comida. Ele facilmente a puxara para a cama, e para os seus braços.

Agora que ela havia adormecido, já estava mais do que na hora de falar com o rei. No entanto, ele não estava com muita vontade de deixá-la. Pois, quando retornasse, tudo seria diferente.

Edward fechou os olhos, apenas para ser assolado por visões de Bella, rindo, chorando ou sob o domínio dos prazeres da paixão. Que loucura se abatera sobre ele? Como era possível que uma moça namoradeira como aquela o houvesse afetado tanto?

Daria a própria vida por ela. E Bella sabia disso. Uma certeza que apenas tornaria os dias por vir ainda piores. Esta _moça namoradeira_ tornaria sua vida um inferno.

O fato de, até este dia, ela ainda ser virgem mudava ligeiramente as coisas. Agora, porque ela mais uma vez havia mentido, ele teria de aguardar mais alguns dias para por em prática seus planos.

Porém, ela afinal estaria a salvo dos perigos em que seu mundo a havia colocado. Essa certeza daria força suficiente às suas convicções para sustentá-las.

Lentamente retirando o braço de baixo dela, Edward inclinou-se sobre a esposa e deu um beijo na testa dela.

- Rezo que, algum dia, possa me perdoar, Bella.

Ele a soltou de seu abraço e ficou de pé. Como supusera, um par de guardas estava postado do outro lado das rochas. Ele puxou um deles para o lado e pediu que ficassem de olho em sua esposa.

Certo de que os homens manteriam a palavra, Edward seguiu para o acampamento.

- Cullen.

Edward virou-se e curvou a cabeça.

- Meu senhor. Se puder me dispensar alguns instantes.

- É claro que posso. Caminhe comigo. – O rei lhe ofereceu um cálice de vinho, que Edward recusou. Henrique jogou fora o conteúdo da taça antes de perguntar. – O que é importante a ponto de fazê-lo deixar a cama de sua nova esposa?

Edward observou quando Caius, acompanhado por quatro dos guardas do rei, cruzou o acampamento. A ira lhe incendiou o sangue, e ele cerrou os punhos para impedir que as mãos tremessem de raiva.

Ante a sua hesitação, Henrique virou a cabeça para acompanhar o olhar de Edward. Ele se virou novamente e segurou Edward pelos ombros.

- Cullen, neste instante, não estou usando a coroa. Fale livremente.

Por entre os dentes cerrados, Edward quase cuspiu.

- Aquele homem deveria estar morto.

- É claro que deveria. Não discordo. Contudo, se bem me recordo, você e Whitlock o trouxeram até mim com uma oferta de comércio que eu não poderia recusar. Se eu lhe ordenar a morte agora, como selaremos o acordo? Como farei para saber o que fazer para resgatar os outros ainda em cativeiro? Não continua querendo que eles também sejam libertados?

- É claro que continuo.

- Neste caso, o que espera que eu faça, Cullen? Se eu ordenar que ele e seus homens sejam mortos, não haverá chance para negociar a soltura dos outros.

- Não precisa fazer nada. Eu lhe tirarei a vida de bom grado.

O rei assentiu.

- Ótimo, faça isso. Não somente colocará em risco a vida dos outros ainda prisioneiros, mas, o que acha que Aro fará ao saber da morte de seu senhor de escravos? Acredita que subitamente se dará conta dos seus erros e libertará os escravos restantes?

Quando Edward fitou os pés, Henrique prosseguiu:

- Ou será que não concorda que ele simplesmente achará alguém para substituir Caius? Alguém que pode até ser pior?

Edward duvidava que alguém pior do que Caius pudesse existir, mas era capaz de enxergar a verdade na lógica do rei. Ainda assim, isto de nada serviu para acalmar a impotência e a indignação que sentia. Henrique postou-se diante dele, impedindo que Edward desse outro passo à frente.

- Já testemunhei em primeira mão a maldade do homem. Diante dos meus olhos, ele matou o próprio criado por uma infração tão insignificante, da qual nem consigo me lembrar. E, depois, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ele tentou me convencer a aceitar um acordo para trocar condimentos e pedras preciosas pelas vidas de uns homens para usar em seus jogos doentios.

- Meu senhor, há diferença entre testemunhar a maldade e vivê-la. – Em uma tentativa de impedir que, mais uma vez, a escuridão lhe invadisse a mente, Edward suspirou. – Jasper e eu juramos providenciar a liberdade dos outros homens. Prometemos que não descansaríamos até que eles estivessem livres.

- E presume que vocês sozinhos são responsáveis pelo que acontece com eles? – Henrique retomou a caminhada. – Sei muito bem o que é responsabilidade, Edward. Sou responsável pelas vidas e pelo bem-estar de todos que residem em minhas terras. Acha mesmo que dou pouca importância ao juramento de lealdade deles?

- Não, mas...

- Mas o quê? Qual é a diferença? Você jurou libertar os outros homens. Eu jurei cuidar de meu povo. Mantê-lo em segurança. Alguns homens ainda na cela de Aro são meus súditos. Não me esquecerei deles, Edward. Este é o único motivo pelo qual me rebaixo a negociar com o diabo que é Caius. De modo que, até que eu possa garantir a segurança daqueles homens, não posso permitir que o mate.

E Edward sabia que, até que Caius estivesse morto, o senhor de escravos não pararia de tentar torná-lo prisioneiro novamente. Cada instante que Caius passava vivo representava perigo para ele e para Bella. Edward deteve-se e engoliu em seco. Agora, era mais imperativo que nunca garantir que seu plano fosse posto em ação.

- Eu gostaria de um favor, meu senhor.

- Contanto que não envolva Caius e sangue, pode pedir.

- Gostaria que pedisse à Igreja a anulação do meu casamento.

- O quê? – Henrique virou-se com os olhos arregalados de surpresa. Ele esfregou a testa e passou a mão pelo rosto. – Baseado em quê?

- Enquanto Caius estiver vivo, Bella jamais estará a salvo.

- Está tentando negociar comigo? – A voz de Henrique se elevou. – Eu não vou trocar a vida dele pelo seu casamento.

Edward sabia que precisava se explicar rapidamente.

- Não, meu senhor. Eu realmente busco apenas a segurança de minha esposa. Quero vê-la de volta na corte da rainha. Livre de mim e livre para desposar alguém digno de sua mão.

Henrique o fitou por um instante, franzindo a testa enquanto parecia digerir o que acabara de escutar.

- Você é digno da mão dela.

- Não. Sequer pude honrar o voto de protegê-la.

- Edward, não foi culpa sua ela ter sido levada.

- Foi, sim.

Prometera protegê-la, mantê-la a salvo, e havia falhado. Se a culpa não era dele, de quem era?

- De modo que, em vez de se esforçar mais para protegê-la, acha mais seguro abrir mão dela?

Se era assim que o rei queria enxergar a situação, Edward não ia discutir. Não se com isso Henrique fosse procurar a Igreja.

- Ela estará mais a salvo com pessoas de origens semelhantes às dela do que com um ex-escravo guerreiro.

Por um instante, quando Henrique estreitou os olhos, Edward pensou que ele fosse protestar. Contudo, o rei esfregou o queixo e perguntou:

- O que eu diria à Igreja?

Algo não parecia certo; a conversa estava indo muito melhor do que supusera. Incapaz de determinar o que exatamente estava causando a apreensão, Edward respondeu:

- Ela foi forçada, meu senhor. Nem eu nem a rainha lhe demos escolha.

- Mas ela não se postou diante da Igreja e jurou aceitá-lo de livre e espontânea vontade?

- Sim, mas era isso ou uma temporada em uma cela – Edward explicou.

- Ela não me pareceu uma mulher que se casaria por medo.

Edward fungou.

- Meu senhor, eu havia vindo para libertá-la das garras de Caius. Ela teria adorado qualquer homem que fizesse o mesmo.

- Pode ser. – Henrique assentiu na direção do acampamento. – Ainda que eu concorde com isso, não posso dispensar nenhum dos meus homens. Não terei como levá-la de volta em segurança à corte da rainha Eleanor.

Edward não estava esperando que ele fosse fazê-lo.

- A responsabilidade é minha. Eu a levarei até a rainha.

O dar de ombros do rei não deixou Edward mais tranquilo. A sensação interior de que algo não estava certo só fez ficar mais forte. Henrique ergueu as mãos, como se houvesse se entregado sem luta.

- Enviarei quatro homens junto com você e uma missiva para a minha esposa, explicando a situação. Vai ajudar Bella a retornar à vida da corte.

O alívio que Edward esperava sentir não veio. Em vez disso, sentiu um aperto no peito, como se tivesse recebido um soco.

- Obrigado, meu senhor.

- Existe a possibilidade de que ela esteja carregando um filho seu, Edward?

Edward tossiu, quase se engasgando com a própria saliva. Já havia pensado nisso.

- Sim, existe. E, se for esse o caso, ficarei com ela como minha esposa.

Henrique assentiu, como se entendendo.

- Neste caso, aqui está o que faremos. Você escoltará Bella de volta à rainha Eleanor. Eu enviarei uma missiva na frente, para que ela os aguarde. Também enviarei junto uma missiva para a Igreja, instruindo Eleanor para incluir seu fervoroso pedido de desculpas por ter forçado a decisão de Bella, antes que ela direcione a petição à Igreja. Enquanto isso, você permanecerá na corte.

- Meu senhor, não posso fazer isso.

- Hã?

- Eu prometi a Whitlock cuidar do treinamento de seus homens.

- Whitlock terá de contar com outra pessoa. Eu tenho homens capazes de treinar os guardas dele. Este não está longe daqui, mandarei um dos guardas lhe explicar a situação.

A última coisa que Edward queria fazer era se demorar na corte, com Bella tão perto.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Essa é minha oferta, Cullen. Ou aceita, ou não. A Igreja demorará um pouco para responder à petição. E, caso Bella, já tenha concebido, caberá a você cuidar para que a petição seja ignorada. – Henrique riu e mais uma vez segurou Edward pelos ombros. – Não fique tão apavorado com a ideia de voltar à corte. Não vai ser por muito tempo.

Independentemente do número de dias, Edward sabia que pareceria uma eternidade. Sem querer perder a boa vontade e a ajuda do rei, Edward assentiu.

- Aceito a oferta.

Henrique murmurou algo baixinho que Edward não conseguiu escutar. Mas, em alto e bom tom, o rei disse:

- Ótimo. Terei tudo pronto ao raiar do dia. Por ora, desejo-lhe uma boa noite e toda sorte do mundo em explicar isso para lady Bella.

Após se despedir, Edward não se apressou em retornar ao pequeno acampamento além das rochas. Talvez fosse melhor explicar para Bella após terem partido amanhã de manhã. Não sabia ao certo como ela receberia a notícia.

Era possível que Bella se opusesse à mudança forçada de planos, e poderia ser difícil fazê-la enxergar a razão. Ele estaria, essencialmente, abrindo mão dela. Duvidava que qualquer mulher aceitasse tal rejeição de maneira racional. Especialmente depois de ficarem tão íntimos como ele e Bella haviam ficado.

A esposa dependia demais das emoções, em vez da lógica ou da razão. Caso se sentisse ofendida, discutiria eternamente.

Por outro lado, havia sido forçada a concordar com esse casamento. Uma anulação poderia ser a resposta às suas preces. Ele não tinha como saber ao certo.

Ainda estava perdido em pensamentos quando chegou às rochas e, silenciosamente, dispensou os guardas. Edward subiu em uma rocha chata e ficou olhando para Bella.

Não poderia ser muito difícil levá-la a pensar que, como não gostavam um do outro, uma anulação era a melhor coisa para os dois. Qualquer sentimento que ele tinha era baseado única e exclusivamente na luxúria, enquanto os dela não passavam de gratidão e desejo inapropriado.

Edward sabia que mentir era um pecado mortal, mas se perguntava o quanto suas maquinações intencionais contribuiriam para o pecado. Tudo o que sabia ao certo era que a segurança dela era mais importante para ele do que qualquer outra coisa.

O que receava era que ela se sentisse afrontada e que resistisse cegamente. E, no final das contas, perdesse a oportunidade de ter a vida que merecia.

Ele se arrependia de muito pouco na vida. Mas o que fizera a ela havia sido imperdoável. Ser incapaz de proteger a esposa era um ato pior do que qualquer pecado mortal. Ele já havia sido deixado sozinho e desprotegido neste mundo e não permitiria que ninguém, especialmente a própria esposa, sofresse tais horrores.

Porém, como o rei decidira mandar Caius embora em vez de matar o homem, Edward teria de passar todos os dias do resto de sua vida olhando por sobre o ombro. Saber disso apenas fazia aumentar a sua determinação de ver Bella em segurança, longe dele.

- No que está pensando, Edward?

Ele se sobressaltou ante o toque de Bella no seu peito, e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Nada – respondeu bruscamente, como se a presença dela o incomodasse, quando, na verdade, ansiava por tomá-la nos braços. – Não estava pensando em nada além do acolhedor silêncio que estava me cercando.

Ela deu um passo para trás. Sob a luz que vinha da fogueira, ele viu a confusão registrar-se no rosto dela. Apesar do aperto no seu coração, ele nada fez para que as preocupações dela ganhassem vida.

- Edward?

Bella fez menção de tocá-lo, mas retraiu o braço ante o olhar duro que ele lhe lançou. O que ela fizera? O que havia acontecido enquanto ela dormia?

Ela caminhou até o fogo, estendendo as mãos sobre as chamas para derreter o gelo que se acumulava em suas veias, com um medo que ela não sabia identificar. Bella silenciosamente amaldiçoou a sua súbita natureza tímida. Se permitisse que palavras e mau-humor a intimidassem com tanta facilidade, o que aconteceria em uma semana, ou daqui a um mês?

Ela se voltou para o marido.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele a fitou com seriedade, o que a fez supor que não fosse responder. Contudo, após algum tempo, Edward disse:

- Não. Nada. Volte para a cama.

Como era possível alguém passar de amante passional para carrancudo quando nada havia acontecido? Ela voltou a avançar na direção dele, determinada a ajudá-lo a se livrar desta súbita nuvem negra que parecia envolvê-lo.

- Ora, vamos, Edward, me parece evidente que algo aconteceu para fazê-lo mudar tão bruscamente de humor.

Ela estendeu a mão na direção do peito do marido. Com uma velocidade que Bella não esperava, Edward lhe agarrou o pulso.

- O que aconteceu?

- Foi o que eu perguntei. – Bella puxou o braço, tentando se libertar da mão que a segurava como uma algema. – Edward, você está me machucando.

Ele a soltou, empurrando-lhe o braço para longe.

- Depois de um dia como este, eu não tenho direito nem a um instante de paz?

- Paz? Você quer um instante de paz? – Ela o fitou com um olhar tão intenso quanto o dele. – Muito bem. Eu vou para a cama. Junte-se a mim quando houver se livrado do mau-humor.

Antes que as lágrimas pudessem lhe arruinar a fúria, Bella deitou-se na cama improvisada e cobriu-se com a manta.

Oiii genteee!!! td bem com vcs, meus amados??? Bom... ai vai mais um capítulo... não me matem por favor!!! todos sabem que o Edward é cheio de brios né??? Mas tem um trunfo na manga que será revelado logo... (6)

Ah... olha só, eu tava olhando minhas notas anteriores e eu notei que eu esqueci de dizer uma coisa muuuito importante... essa fic é uma adaptação... no final dela eu coloco a ficha técnica do livro blz?

xoxo

Dark Angel


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo Treze**

Bella cerrou os dentes ante a dor que latejava atrás de seus olhos. Entre o movimento constante do cavalo sob si e o brilho forte e implacável do sol, estava certa de que sua cabeça iria explodir.

Ela deu uma pausa à silenciosa litania de sofrimentos e cuidadosamente baixou a mão de sua testa para espiar o sol. Ele estava aquecendo o lado errado de seu rosto. Estavam seguindo para o sul. Mas as terras de Whitlock ficavam para o norte e para o leste. Por todos os santos, o marido estava perdido.

Não haviam se falado desde que deixaram o rei naquela manhã cedinho. Mas ela não queria passar mais tempo na estrada do que o necessário e acelerou o passo da montaria. Aproximando-se do marido, chamou:

- Edward.

- O quê?

Ele sequer se virou para fitá-la e seu humor não estava nem um pouco melhor do que na noite anterior.

Bella inspirou profundamente, esforçando-se para manter o próprio temperamento sob controle.

- Estamos indo na direção errada.

- Não, não estamos.

O seu tom de voz parecia o que ela usaria com uma criança petulante.

- Estamos, sim. – ela corrigiu, usando o mesmo tom, e acrescentando: - Whitlock fica ao norte e ao leste daqui.

- Eu sei onde fica Whitlock. – Seu tom ficou ainda mais sombrio. – Não preciso que me diga.

Os quatro guardas que o rei Henrique ordenara que cavalgassem com eles aumentaram sua distância de Edward e da esposa. O movimento intencional fez Bella notar que havia algo errado. Algo do qual os guardas estavam cientes. E, se o distanciamento súbito podia servir de indício, era algo que ela não ia receber bem.

Aparentemente, Edward não era o único a achar que ela podia ser uma megera.

Bella estreitou os olhos, tanto pela dor, quanto em sinal de desconfiança.

- Edward?

- O quê?

Mais uma vez, a voz recheada de fúria a deixou ainda mais nervosa. Ela torceu as rédeas do cavalo, descontando sua frustração no couro grosso, em vez de no homem irritante diante de si.

- Onde estamos indo?

- Poitiers.

Suas respostas resumidas estavam começando a tirá-la do... Ela piscou, interrompendo o raciocínio. Ele disse Poitiers? Devia ter entendido errado. Bella perguntou novamente.

- Onde?

- Poitiers.

Bella puxou bruscamente as rédeas. O cavalo empinou-se ao parar. Edward continuou a cavalgar até, por fim, se dar conta de que ela não o estava seguindo. Voltou-se para ela.

A impressão momentânea de estar enfrentando um oponente em um torneio passou pela cabeça de Bella. Sua mão ansiava por uma lança, cega ou não, com a qual poderia desafiá-lo. Infelizmente tudo o que lhe restava era a voz.

- O que quer dizer com Poitiers?

- Estou levando-a de volta para a corte da rainha.

- Ah, está mesmo? E posso perguntar por quê?

Edward fez sinal para que os guardas se afastassem ainda mais antes de responder.

- Isto foi um erro, Bella, para nós dois. Estou devolvendo-a à corte da rainha para a sua própria segurança.

- Um erro? – Confusa, ela perguntou: - O que foi um erro?

- Nosso casamento.

Um murro na barriga não poderia ter doído mais. E saber que ele obviamente a rejeitava a deixou sem fôlego. Quando foi que permitiu que ele entrasse suficientemente em se coração para que isso importasse? Como ele passara pelos muros que ela erguera com tanto cuidado contra qualquer invasor?

Confusa com a própria reação e zangada com ele, Bella perguntou:

- O que foi que fiz de errado? Será que não tive um desempenho apropriado em sua cama?

Mesmo que quisesse, não poderia ter disfarçado o sarcasmo evidente em sua própria voz.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Isso nada tem a ver com a minha decisão. Você nada fez de errado.

A mente de Bella estava tão repleta de pensamentos confusos que ela mal escutou a resposta dele.

- E, como é que o nosso retorno à corte corrigirá este _erro?_

Ela estremeceu ante o próprio uso da palavra.

- O rei Henrique prometeu solicitar à Igreja a anulação do nosso casamento. Estará livre para se casar novamente.

Ela sabia que estava boquiaberta, mas não se importava se parecia uma megera enlouquecida. Parte dela sabia que, pela rigidez de seu corpo, pelas conflitantes ondas de gelo e fogo que lhe percorriam a espinha, e pela súbita vontade de esganar Edward, ela estava em choque.

Mas seu coração e sua cabeça doíam tanto que ela só conseguia pensar em gritar com ele.

- De que diabos está falando? Anulação? Será que enlouqueceu? Será que um dos homens de Caius o acertou na cabeça?

- Bella...

- Não! – Ela estendeu uma das mãos para lhe silenciar as palavras. – Cale-se, Edward. – Qualquer traço de comportamento palaciano a desertou ante a lembrança dos dois fazendo amor. Uma lembrança que agora, parecia rir dela. – Você me tirou a única coisa que eu tinha para dar e agora quer me jogar de lado como um osso roído? – Bella se interrompeu apenas tempo suficiente para inspirar profundamente. – _Confie em mim, Bella._ – Ela imitou as palavras que ele dissera há apenas alguns dias. – Confiar em você? Pelo amor de Deus, por quê? Para que pudesse roubar meu coração como um ladrão, apenas para pisar nele?

Ela desviou o olhar, buscando encontrar os últimos vestígios de sua dignidade. Incapaz de fazê-lo, admitiu:

- Bom Deus, Edward. Como fui tola em confiar em você.

Bella havia corrido o risco e descobrira, mais uma vez, que não valia a pena o preço a ser pago. Quando é que ia aprender? Quantas vezes haveria de oferecer sua confiança, e o seu coração, para tê-los jogados de volta na cara antes de deixar de se expor para ser magoada?

Bella cruzou a distância que os separava. O mero vestígio de um sorriso arrogante esboçado em um dos cantos da boca de Edward a feriu tão profundamente quanto suas palavras haviam feito.

- Está se divertindo com isso, Edward? Será que as lembranças da magoa que me causou o divertirão até encontrar a próxima mulher tola o suficiente para acreditar nas suas mentiras?

Ele cruzou as mãos sobre a parte mais elevada da sela, dando a impressão para o mundo de um homem em paz com a vida. Seu olhar desinteressado fez Bella engasgar com suas perguntas.

Ela fechou os olhos bem apertados e cerrou os dentes.

_Por favor, meu Deus, não permita que eu chore agora. Mais tarde, talvez, mas não agora._

Quase certa de que poderia passar o restante do dia sem derramar uma lágrima, ela endireitou a espinha, empertigou os ombros e fitou Edward.

- Tinha razão. Isto é um erro. É melhor nos apressarmos para chegar em Poitiers, meu senhor.

Para a sua satisfação, a arte da duplicidade facilmente retornou. Mentir para ele, e para si mesma, era o único método de autodefesa de que dispunha. Seria o único modo de sobreviver os próximos dias.

Edward assentiu, mas nada disse. Ele fez sinal para os guardas, chamando-os para se juntarem ao grupo, antes de virar o seu cavalo para continuar a jornada.

Mais do que disposta a tornar essa jornada a mais breve possível, Bella não reclamara sobre estar no lombo do cavalo até estar escuro demais para se enxergar a estrada adiante. Contudo, agora, a única parte de seu corpo que não ardia, latejava ou doía eram os pés.

As mantas sob si forneciam pouco acolchoamento entre o corpo dolorido e o chão duro. Ela tentou se concentrar nas estrelas acima, mas sua mente insistia em voltar a atenção para o pensamento que a atormentara durante a maior parte do dia.

_O que ela fizera?_

Duas mãos conhecidas trazendo um pouco de comida... Uma maçã, queijo pão e carne seca... Bloquearam sua visão das estrelas.

- Coma.

Ela empurrou as mãos de Edward para longe.

- Não estou com fome.

Isso até que era verdade. Só a ideia de colocar comida na barriga já a deixava nauseada.

Ele não foi embora, como ela queria. Em vez disso, sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Você precisa comer, Bella.

- Não _preciso_ fazer nada. – Para ser ainda mais do contra, ela perguntou: - Que diferença faz para você?

- Não faria sentido você ficar doente por não comer.

- Por que se deu ao trabalho de vir me resgatar de Caius? Não teria sido melhor... Mais fácil... Simplesmente me deixar lá?

Ela o estava provocando de propósito. Não havia motivo para ele não estar tão furioso quanto ela. Mas Bella não esperava que Edward fosse agarrá-la pela parte da frente do vestido e puxá-la para cima.

- Pare com isso. Você vai comer mesmo que eu tenha de lhe forçar a comida goela abaixo.

Vis impropérios estavam na ponta da língua dela.

- Vá para... – Mas a profanidade com a qual queria ofendê-lo ficou presa na garganta dela. – Deixe-me em paz, Edward. Apenas deixe-me em paz.

- Eu deixarei. Assim que não estivermos mais casados. Até então, você precisa fazer o que estou mandando.

Bella virou o rosto para o lado e engoliu em seco. Queria ralhar com ele, queria bater com os punhos no seu peito. Contudo, duas palavras, uma pergunta, insistiam em empurrar tudo para o lado.

_Por quê?_

Há um dia, teria feito de bom grado a vontade dele, ou, pelo menos, sem muito discutir. Há um dia, ele brincara com ela, a abraçara, fizera amor com ela. Por que agora queria abrir mão dela? Porém, receando a resposta à sua pergunta, preferiu guardá-la para si.

Ela o fitou, buscando qualquer vestígio de emoção, qualquer pista que indicasse que ele a considerava mais que uma responsabilidade temporária.

Nenhuma emoção estava evidente no rosto dele. Nada que lhe desse algum indício de seus pensamentos. Ela olhou mais de perto quando a luz da fogueira lhe iluminou os olhos.

Bella lhe estudou o olhar duro e inflexível. Já vira as manchas douradas se alumiarem sob o efeito da paixão. Já testemunhara o brilho provocado pela raiva. E a cintilação quase invisível sempre que a provocava.

Mas este monótono olhar verde não tinha nenhum traço de vida ou emoção, nada de paixão ou raiva, nem do senso de humor alegre.

Mesmo através da fúria que se debatia em seu íntimo, destroçando-lhe as tripas, ela se deu conta de que algo, algo que ela ainda não conseguia identificar, estava terrivelmente errado.

Algo tão terrível que ele decidira abrir mão dela em vez de enfrentar o que quer que o estivesse atormentando. Enquanto Bella não soubesse o que era, seria incapaz de ajudá-lo, ou a si mesma.

Ao pegar a maçã, ela o fitou nos olhos, na esperança de vislumbrar um pouco de vida.

- Não tenho faca.

Franzindo a testa, Edward a soltou. Não confiava na mudança de comportamento abrupta da esposa. Só podia significar que ela estava arquitetando alguma coisa.

Não queria que ela pensasse que poderia formular um plano de ataque capaz de fazê-lo mudar de ideia. Queria que ela acreditasse que ele não a queria mais por mulher. Ao que tudo indicava, ele a subestimara.

Edward sacou o punhal da bainha e o passou para Bella. A arma era um pouco demais para ser usada para cortar alimentos, contudo, teria de servir.

Bella fitou a arma, depois, desviou sua atenção para o peito dele. Do ponto de vista dela, Edward com certeza merecia ter a lâmina plantada no peito. Contudo, isto não estava na agenda dele esta noite. Ele se inclinou para trás, alertando:

- Nem pense nisso.

Ela piscou os olhos, depois, enfiou o punhal na maçã.

- Pensar no quê?

A lâmina atravessou a maçã, quase acertando os dedos da mulher. Praguejando, ele arrancou ambas de suas mãos.

- Nem pense em cortar fora os seus dedos.

Quando os olhos dela se arregalaram de surpresa, Edward se deu conta de que cometera um erro. Ela vinha prestando demasiada atenção nas expressões de seu rosto. E, talvez, no tom e na cadência de sua voz.

Bella podia não ser uma guerreira testada em batalha, mas aprendera a prestar atenção em seus oponentes. Ele se esquecera que, como espiã da rainha, ela era perita em ler as expressões das pessoas apenas baseando-se nos seus movimentos, nas mudanças das expressões do rosto, ou nas sutis diferenças no modo como falavam.

Se ela achava que podia levar vantagem sobre ele apenas observando e aguardando, que assim fosse. Ele podia ter involuntariamente revelado um traço de emoção nesta noite, mas não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente. De agora em diante, Edward só teria de manter um controle maior sobre as feições e a voz.

Um feito que poderia se provar mais fácil de falar do que fatiou a maçã e passou os pedaços para ela. Usando a bainha da túnica para limpar a lâmina, ele embainhou o punhal e levantou-se.

- Coma e vá dormir. Partiremos de manhã bem cedo.

Bella mordeu uma das fatias da maçã e o fitou.

- Está ansioso mesmo para se livrar de mim, não está?

- Não vejo motivo para protelar as coisas.

Ele se virou, e, ao se afastar, escutou-a dizer baixinho:

- Você mente muito mal, Edward.

Ele mal conseguiu se impedir de parar. Não. Mantivera o tom de voz constante. E sequer franzira a testa. Sendo assim, o que foi que ela vir? O que pensara ter escutado em sua voz? Será que ela apenas estava enxergando o que queria ver?

Bella observou-lhe as costas enrijecerem por uma fração de segundo e soube que ele a escutara. Essa havia sido a intenção dela. Ele que se concentrasse em garantir que ela não pudesse enxergar através de suas mentiras. Quanto mais Edward tentasse esconder suas expressões, mais ela seria capaz de enxergar.

Não era à toa que havia sido espiã da rainha. Jamais deixava de se surpreender que as pessoas não levassem em consideração o mais breve brilho do olhar, a ligeira mudança no tom, ou no ritmo da voz. Elas pensavam que, se disfarçassem as feições do rosto, ou contivessem os movimentos do corpo, ninguém notaria nada.

Com algumas pessoas, um olhar inexpressivo ou um corpo rígido e imóvel eram os primeiros indícios de que havia algo errado. E outras falavam mais rápido, ou mais devagar, ou mudavam a entonação da voz quando tentavam esconder alguma coisa.

E, então, havia aquelas como o seu marido. As fáceis, que tinham espelhos no lugar dos olhos. Tudo o mais podia estar em perfeita harmonia, não revelando nada na expressão do rosto, no modo como se moviam ou no som da voz. Mas uma ligeira mudança na tonalidade dos olhos, no tamanho das pupilas, revelava muito mais do que elas se davam conta.

Talvez ele não gostasse dela. E talvez, de fato, achasse que ela ficaria melhor na corte. Porém, Bella não achava que nenhuma das duas coisas fosse verdade. E, apesar da mínima possibilidade de que qualquer uma das duas a magoasse mais do que era aceitável, não era essa a informação de que precisava. Havia apenas uma única pergunta que, quando respondida, lhe ofereceria uma maneira de lutar contra a decisão dele.

_Por quê?_

Não sabia ao certo como iria descobrir isso. Algumas horas de sono poderiam ajudar. Assim como, também, um pouco de comida.

Contudo, ela notara que ele ficara desconfiado quando ela parara de fazer perguntas e dera a impressão de se resignar com a vontade dele. Edward obviamente esperara que ela resistisse mais.

Bella virou o rosto na direção oposta ao grupo reunido ao redor da fogueira e sorriu. Ah, ele teria a sua briga, mas não do tipo que queria. Certa vez ele lhe dissera que podia dizer quando ela estava tramando alguma coisa. Ótimo. Bella lhe daria algo com o que se preocupar.

Se ele estava preocupado com as maquinações dela, era só porque receava ser vítima de seus planos. E, se Edward receava isso, não estava tão determinado a abrir mão dela quanto quisera fazê-la pensar que estava.

Se não houvesse tanto em jogo, ela até sentiria pena dele.

**N/A:** Oiii genteee!! Td bem? Olha... eu sei... tbm estou com raiva do Edward, mas ele ainda não sabe que ama a Bella, e tbm não confia nela... mas tenham paciência, as coisas vão melhorar... ^^

xoxo

Dark Angel


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo Quatorze**

Edward fitou intensamente a estrada adiante. Embora a viagem do Palácio de Aro à Inglaterra houvesse levado mais de um ano, ela não parecera tão longa quanto esta. Como não conhecia bem a região, havia deixado que os guardas o convencessem a tomar esta rota alternativa. Eles insistiram veementemente que encurtaria bastante a viagem.

Encurtaria a distância, talvez, mas não o tempo. Esta estrada tortuosa e malcuidada cobria um terreno que se mostrava muito mais acidentado.

Se não soubesse a verdade, acreditaria que a mulher cavalgando atrás dele, rindo e conversando com os guardas, estava contente de ver a viagem prolongada. Talvez, não exatamente contente, mas, no mínimo, não dava a impressão de estar aborrecida.

Seria necessário alguém muito mais burro que ele para não perceber que ela estava aprontando alguma. É claro que estava... Como poderia esperar algo diferente dela?

Esta preocupação com o que quer que ela estivesse arquitetando o levava quase à loucura. O que, provavelmente, fazia parte de seu plano. Ela o faria enlouquecer e, depois, declararia que ele não podia anular o casamento por não estar de posse de todas as suas faculdades mentais.

Considerando o modo como ele estava querendo surrar o guardas de Henrique, era até possível que o plano dela funcionasse.

- Edward?

Ele conteve um gemido ante o som da voz da esposa. Virou a cabeça para fitá-la por sobre o ombro.

- O que foi?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, sorriu para ele e fez beicinho. Depois, perguntou:

- Vamos parar para comer alguma coisa em breve?

Ele afastou da cabeça a ideia de apagar com beijos a expressão provocante do rosto dela, e respondeu:

- Eu lhe disse para comer alguma coisa hoje de manhã.

- Não estava me sentindo bem na ocasião. Mas, agora, estou faminta. Se vai nos atrasar muito...

- É claro que vai nos abraçar. Contudo, vai ser difícil cair nas boas graças da Igreja se eu a deixar morrer de fome.

Sua resposta apagou do rosto dela a expressão zombeteira. Ela agora parecia pronta a praguejar. Ele se virou para frente e disse.

- Estou sentindo o cheiro de algo sendo cozido. Talvez haja uma pequena aldeia pouco à frente. Podemos parar lá.

Ele torcia para que fosse uma aldeia. Um lugar público seria o ideal para pararem. Haveria menos chance de os dois terem muito contato. Naquele instante, preferia não estar sozinho com ela.

Seria fácil demais dar início a uma daquelas discussão acaloradas que ele sabia que não tinha chance de vencer. Estava zangado demais, na verdade, por demais cheio de ciúmes ante a ideia de ela desposar algum outro, para ser racional. Isso era algo que precisaria superar muito em breve. A questão era... Como? Talvez a pergunta mais importante deveria ser... Por quê?

Antes que pudesse encontrar as respostas, chegaram ao centro de uma aglomeração de cabanas. Era parecido o bastante com uma aldeia, para ele. Edward desmontou e ajudou Bella a descer do seu cavalo, antes que um dos guardas pudesse oferecer assistência.

Com as mãos ao redor da cintura de Bella e as dela nos seus ombros, ele a baixou até o chão. Quando a cabeça dela estava próxima da sua, ela se inclinou para a frente, roçando a face na dele.

Ele ficou imóvel por um instante, deliciando-se com o leve toque, antes que a razão intercedesse.

- Bella, não.

Para a sua surpresa, ela fez o que ele pediu, sem discutir. Quando ele a pousou no chão, ela descansou as palmas das mãos no peito dele.

- Por que está fazendo isso conosco?

Sem aguardar uma resposta, ela se afastou.

Os homens do rei Henrique se reuniram ao redor do poço coberto. Os dois homens mais jovens faziam de tudo para se certificar que Bella estava confortável. Um deles arrumara um barril vazio para ela se sentar, enquanto o outro lhe trazia água para beber.

Edward cerrou os dentes ante a irracional onda de fúria que tomou conta dela. Era pouco provável que conseguisse evitá-la por completo na corte, de modo que isto era algo com que precisava se acostumar. Caso contrário, se veria em uma cela na primeira vez que esmurrasse um dos admiradores dela.

Quando uma ligeira comoção irrompeu nos arredores do poço coberto, um homem idoso se aproximou dele. Um dos guardas mais velhos cambaleou até um matagal ali perto e caiu de joelhos, vomitando.

É claro que, sem ligar para a própria saúde, sua esposa resolveu correr em socorro do homem. Cruzando a distância que os separava com passadas largas, Edward gritou:

- Bella, afaste-se dele.

Tarde demais. Ela já estava se ajoelhando ao lado do homem, tocando-lhe o rosto com a mão para ver se ele estava com febre.

- Levante-se. – Edward a agarrou pelo braço. – Deixe os outros cuidarem dele.

- Edward, ele precisa de ajuda, ele está doente.

- Está, e você não tem ideia do que possa tê-lo deixado doente. No entanto, está colocando a própria saúde em risco.

Mas ela reconheceu a sabedoria na preocupação dele? Não. Bella soltou-se dele, posicionou os punhos sobre o quadril e o fitou com seriedade.

- Ele não parece estar com febre. Provavelmente foi algo que comeu, ou bebeu, esta manhã que não lhe caiu bem.

Edward avançou um passo na direção dela, intencionalmente procurando intimidá-la.

- Pensei que fosse a espiã da rainha, não sua médica. Deixe que os homens cuidem dele.

Alguém menor e mais fraca teria dado ouvidos a ele. Um homem crescido teria lhe obedecido a ordem. Sua esposa, por outro lado, jogou a cabeça para trás e avisou:

- Você abriu mão do direito de me dar ordens. Portanto, não venha me dizer o que fazer.

Ele estendeu a mão, segurando-lhe o queixo:

- Jamais machuquei uma mulher, Bella, mas...

Para a sua completa surpresa, ela o interrompeu com uma gargalhada. Depois, disse:

- E não vai machucar agora.

A única coisa pior do que ela ignorar as suas ordens era saber que Bella estava certa. Ele a puxou para si, abaixando a cabeça. E a única coisa pior do que saber que ela estava certa era se dar conta do quanto lhe admirava a audácia.

Ele sentiu a tenção se esvaindo dela, à medida que Bella foi lentamente fechando os olhos. Sua respiração era quente e convidativa de encontro aos lábios dele.

Antes que ele pudesse encostar a boca na dela, um grito de pavor os separou bruscamente. Edward a soltou e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando livrar-se da traiçoeira névoa de desejo, depois, voltou-se para ver quem havia gritado e por quê.

Uma mulher de cabelos brancos, com o conteúdo de sua cesta, agora vazia, espalhado aos seus pés, o fitava chocada. Ela deixou a cesta cair por seus dedos frouxos, e fez o sinal da cruz, antes de murmurar o que, para os ouvidos de Edward, poderia ter sido uma prece ou uma maldição.

O homem idoso que havia se aproximado dele antes de o guarda ficar doente voltou a se postar ao seu lado. Ele arrancou o capuz da cabeça, retorcendo-o nas mãos ao perguntar:

- Milorde, é mesmo o senhor?

- O senhor, quem?

Bella levou a mão à boca para abafar uma risadinha ante a incapacidade de formar uma pergunta coerente. Ele lhe lançou um olhar de advertência antes de tornar a perguntar ao homem:

- Quem acha que eu sou?

- É o filho de lorde Edward?

Quase 17 anos desapareceram, como se não tivessem passado de um pesadelo. Edward oscilou sobre as pernas enquanto as lembranças que havia enterrado vieram à tona para lhe assolar violentamente a mente.

Bella tocou o seu braço, oferecendo-lhe a âncora de que precisava para se endireitar sobre as pernas subitamente fracas. Uma âncora cuja falta, ele se deu conta, seria tremendamente sentida. Ele engoliu em seco e perguntou:

- Carlisle?

Braços frágeis o abraçaram.

- Pensamos que havia morrido.

Edward retribuiu o abraço, olhando por sobre a cabeça quase calva do homem na direção dos guardas. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, o guarda doente agora parecia estar muito bem. Os homens do rei o haviam intencionalmente enganado com relação à estrada para trazê-lo ali. Edward tinha certeza de que haviam feito isso sob as ordens do rei.

Ele olhou para Bella. O brilho de lágrimas não derramadas se acumulando nos olhos dela deixava clara a sua inocência nesta trama.

Quando ela fez menção de se afastar dele, Edward, instintivamente, estendeu a mão para mantê-la por perto.

- Não, não vá.

Carlisle o soltou e deu um passo para trás.

- Ah, Edward, faz bem a este velho coração vê-lo.

A mulher que gritara se juntou a eles. Ela se postou logo atrás de Carlisle e fitou Edward em silêncio.

Ele precisou de alguns instantes para vasculhar a memória antes de perguntar:

- Esme, é você?

A mulher assentiu, depois se enterrou nos braços de Carlisle, soluçando.

Edward gesticulou na direção de Bella, que estava ao seu lado.

- Esta é lady Bella, minha esposa. – Ele se interrompeu, perguntando-se por que a apresentação havia deixado seus lábios com tanta facilidade quando, em breve, não seria mais verdade. – Bella, este é Carlisle, o braço direito de meu pai, e esta é Esme, sua mulher. – Ele se inclinou, e de brincadeira, sussurrou: - Tome cuidado. Esme tem um senhor cruzado de direita.

As risadas logo espantaram as lágrimas da mulher, e ela se soltou de Carlisle.

- O senhor voltou para casa.

Edward olhou ao redor, examinando o pequeno agrupamento de cabanas.

- É o que parece, mas não me recordo de nada disso. O que houve?

- O irmão de seu pai dispensou nossos serviços assim que o senhor desapareceu. – Carlisle deu de ombros. – Não tínhamos para onde ir. E ele não pareceu se importar de reivindicarmos esta pequena propriedade para nós.

Os lábios de Edward se curvaram de desprezo.

- E como está o querido Demetri?

Esme sibilou, depois respondeu:

- Exatamente como deveria estar. Morto.

- Ora, ora, Esme. – Carlisle acariciou-lhe o ombro. – Ele faleceu inesperadamente há quase dez anos.

- A fortaleza?

- Permanece vazia.

- Meu senhor. – O guarda miraculosamente curado aproximou-se, estendendo uma comprida bolsa de couro que provavelmente devia conter uma missiva enrolada. Ele manteve distância estendendo o pergaminho nas pontas dos dedos. – O rei Henrique me instruiu a entregar-lhe isso após a nossa chegada.

Edward pegou bruscamente o rolo de papel.

- Algo mais que eu deva saber?

O guarda hesitou antes de sacudir a cabeça.

- Não.

- Não? Ou, não, ainda não?

Virando-se rapidamente, o guarda foi se juntar aos outros homens. Edward suspirou ante a retirada apressada.

Estava quase com medo de ler a missiva, certo de que ela conteria ordens das quais não iria gostar. Se estômago se contorceu quando retirou o pergaminho da bolsa, e passou os olhos pela mensagem.

Cullen Keep e as terras que a cercavam passavam a ser suas para reconstruir, fortificar e proteger... Para lady Bella Cullen. Após a morte do lorde e da dama, a propriedade passaria para o filho mais velho deles, independentemente de ser menino ou menina. Contudo, caso a criança que lady Bella tivesse dado a luz não fosse do sangue dos Cullen, a propriedade reverteria para a Coroa.

Após reler a missiva pela terceira vez, as palavras começaram a se misturar na página.

Bella lhe tocou o braço.

- Edward?

Com grande cuidado, ele enrolou a missiva, a devolveu à bolsa de couro e a guardou dentro da túnica.

- Conversaremos sobre isso mais tarde.

Muito mais tarde, depois que ele fosse capaz de eliminar a névoa vermelha de indignação e raiva que pairava diante de seus olhos.

Ignorando o olhar indagador da esposa, Edward virou-se para Carlisle.

- Disse que a fortaleza permaneceu vazia? Por quê?

- A princípio não sabíamos o que fazer e ficamos aguardando o rei mandar um novo lorde. Quando ninguém chegou, os homens de lorde Demetri partiram e a fortaleza era demais para manter pelos poucos de nós que restaram.

Edward entendeu. Já notara que a aldeia continha pouco mais que uma dúzia de pessoas, e metade delas já havia passado do auge.

- E, então... – Carlisle se interrompeu, com uma expressão de confusão lhe marcando a testa. – Alguns anos atrás, coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer na fortaleza.

Esme se intrometeu.

- Ela é assombrada, meu senhor. – Ela assentiu vigorosamente, como se o movimento pudesse dar credibilidade à declaração absurda. – Pelos espíritos.

Ora, é claro que era assombrada pelos espíritos. O que mais a assombraria? Edward fechou os olhos, guardando para si o sarcasmo, e esfregou a ponta do nariz.

Para piorar ainda mais a explicação, Carlisle acrescentou:

- Todos pensamos que fosse o seu espírito, enfim voltando para casa. Mas, como obviamente não está morto, talvez sejam seus pais que caminham pelos corredores.

Naquele momento, concordar com eles parecia a coisa mais fácil a se fazer.

- Eles assombram durante o dia?

Esme o fitou como se _ele_ houvesse perdido a capacidade de raciocinar.

- É claro que não.

- Neste caso, vou dar uma olhada na fortaleza.

Carlisle oscilava de um lado para o outro.

- Meu senhor?

- Sim?

Edward pôde escutar a aspereza na própria voz, ante a crescente impaciência.

- Não há muito para se ver.

Cullen não passava de uma fortaleza na forma de uma coluna de madeira. Após todos esses anos, não muito para se ver podia significar muita coisa, de encoberta pela vegetação a ruínas incendiadas, a qualquer coisa no meio disso.

- Ainda assim, quero ver.

Carlisle o conduziu por uma passagem estreita entre as árvores recoberta de arbustos mortos e galhos caídos. Bella e os quatro outros guardas os seguiram.

O que supunha-se ser uma floresta abriu-se, transformando-se em um enorme campo que os separavam da... Fortaleza?

Edward estremeceu. Aquilo não podia ser Cullen. Nem no seu pior dia ela parecera daquele jeito. Ele empertigou os ombros e, com a espada, limpou uma trilha diante de si, cortando galhos e arbustos ao avançar.

Quando chegou perto da fortaleza, Edward sacudiu a cabeça. Apesar de o portão e de as duas guaritas adjacentes ainda estarem de pé, o restante da muralha havia desmoronado. A natureza declarara guerra a Cullen, e, aparentemente, estava vencendo.

Ele e os dois guardas mais jovens cortaram mais vegetação no pátio. Os estábulos à sua direita haviam se incendiado, e não passavam de destroços enegrecidos. A cobertura do poço havia desmoronado para dentro dele.

Os degraus de pedra que levavam à elevação onde ficava a torre pareciam estar intactos. Pelo menos, não ruíram sob seus pés.

Contudo, os degraus de madeira na base da torre estavam apodrecidos, não oferecendo nenhum método de entrada visível por aquele lado. Edward ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e ordenou:

- Afastem-se.

Ele bateu com o punho da espada em uma parte apodrecida da parede da fortaleza. A parede ruiu, e ele espiou lá dentro.

Para a sua surpresa e confusão, o interior parecia habitado. Ele recuou e olhou para Carlisle.

- Alguém está morando aqui.

Carlisle e Esme responderam em uníssono.

- Fantasmas, exatamente como lhe dissemos, meu senhor.

As têmporas de Edward latejaram. Este dia parecia insistir em se tornar uma provação cada vez maior. Uma mulher que o desobedecia a cada oportunidade que tinha. Guardas que o enganavam a tomar uma estrada diferente. Ma aldeia e pessoas que lhe traziam mais lembranças do que jamais pensara ter. Uma missiva do rei Henrique dizendo, para todos os efeitos, que poderia ter sua fortaleza, ou sua anulação, mas não ambos. E a fortaleza não passava de uma torre apodrecida e assombrada que havia sido invadida por ervas daninhas, arbustos e, de acordo com Carlisle... Fantasmas.

O que mais poderia acontecer?

Ele mal escutou o súbito suspiro de Bella antes de ela desmaiar aos seus pés.

- Bella, acorde.

A voz de Edward parecia estar vindo de uma grande distância. Ela se forçou a fazer a vontade dele, mas não conseguia achar uma saída da névoa que a cercava.

- Bella.

A cama sob o seu corpo inclinou-se com o peso dele.

Cama? Onde estava? Lutando contra a vontade de voltar a dormir, ela girou a cabeça de um lado para o outro e forçou os olhos a se abrirem. Apenas para rapidamente fechá-los por causa do brilho da luz das tochas.

- Está acordada?

Ela protegeu os olhos com a mão.

- Acho que sim. Onde estamos?

- Cullen.

Ele a puxou para cima, afofou as almofadas sob o corpo dela e a deixou relaxar novamente.

- O que houve?

Ele lhe estendeu um pedaço de pão.

- Esqueci de alimentá-la. De modo que, você desmaiou.

- Ah. Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem. – Ela examinou a câmara ao seu redor. – Para uma fortaleza em estado tão deplorável, este aposento está... Muito bem cuidado.

- Suponho que devamos agradecer aos fantasmas por isso.

Ela quase engasgou com o pedaço de pão, e ele lhe passou um cálice cheio de água.

- Edward, isso não é possível. Fantasmas são apenas espíritos, não é como se pudessem varrer e tirar pó.

- Não acha divertido? – Ele se sentou em um banco ao lado da cama. – Aparentemente, alguém está enganando os aldeões para poder morar aqui.

Entre duas mordidas de pão, ela perguntou:

- Então, o que vai fazer a respeito?

- Eu? Não depende de mim.

- Como pode não depender de você?

Ele se inclinou, pegou o pergaminho do chão e o entregou para Bella.

- Aqui, leia isso.

Ela arrancou outro pedaço do pão e o jogou na boca antes de desenrolar a missiva. Edward estendeu o cálice para ela.

Quando ela terminou de ler a última linha, estava engasgando com o pão. Bella arrancou o cálice das mãos dele. Quando o acesso de tosse passou, ela leu novamente a missiva.

- Isso tem de ser uma piada cruel. – Bella virou-se para o marido. – Edward, eu nada tive a ver com isso.

Ele pegou o pergaminho de suas mãos e o devolveu à bolsa de couro.

- Jamais pensei que tivesse.

Bella franziu a testa. Apesar de ele estar sendo educado e demonstrar preocupação, ainda havia algo faltando. Ela lhe examinou o rosto.

- O que está fazendo, Bella?

Rapidamente virando a cabeça, ela disse:

- Nada.

Ele se recostou no banco.

- Estou absurdamente cansado de seus joguinhos.

- Joguinhos?

Ela apertou as mantas sob as mãos.

- Você me escutou. Fica procurando algo no meu rosto. Algo que a fará acreditar que sabe o que estou pensando. O que está procurando?

Ela tinha de lhe dar o devido crédito. Poucas pessoas se davam conta do que ela fazia. Ainda não estava pronta para lhe dizer que olhava para ver se algum pontinho dourado brilhava em seus olhos. Caso revelasse o seu segredo, ele simplesmente acharia uma maneira de evitá-la por completo.

De modo que, apenas disse:

- Estava simplesmente tentando determinar se a sua carranca é de cansaço ou raiva.

Ele poderia conter seus movimentos e ignorá-la, em uma tentativa de enganá-la. Mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar a reação dos olhos. Ela sempre conseguiria ver as pupilas aumentadas e o reluzir dourado da paixão, ou uma centelha de provocação, ou até o brilho da fúria.

- E como acha que vai descobrir qual é o caso?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Supus que, se seus olhos tivessem injetados, era cansaço. Caso contrário, presumiria que a raiva seria responsável pela sua carranca. – Ante o seu olhar intenso, Bella acrescentou: - Esse é o meu único joguinho, Edward. Não presumo conhecer seus pensamentos. Posso apenas alegar saber se está cansado ou zangado.

Antes que ela pudesse recuperar o fôlego, ou inventar outra mentira para distraí-lo, ele se ajoelhou na cama e inclinou-se para ela.

- E quanto aos seus olhos, Bella? Como é que eles mudam de acordo com o seu humor?

O coração dela batia com tanta força que Bella estava tendo dificuldade para respirar. Ela queria que ele a acariciasse, a beijasse. Precisava desesperadamente do toque de Edward, dos lábios dele nos seus. Mas não se, daqui a algumas semanas, ele fosse descartá-la.

Ela o fitou, sabendo que isso poderia doer mais do que qualquer outra coisa até então.

- É bem-vindo a descobrir por conta própria... Assim que jurar retirar o pedido para a Igreja.

**N/A: **Bom, aí está mais um capítulo da história. O que vocês estão achando? Temos algumas coisas ainda pra acontecer, mas agora o final não está longe. Acho que falam mais uns 7 capítulos, mais o epílogo.

xoxo

Dark Angel


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo Quinze**

_- E quanto aos seus olhos, Bella? Como é que eles mudam de acordo com o seu humor?_

_O coração dela batia com tanta força que Bella estava tendo dificuldade para respirar. Ela queria que ele a acariciasse, a beijasse. Precisava desesperadamente do toque de Edward, dos lábios dele nos seus. Mas não se, daqui a algumas semanas, ele fosse descartá-la._

_Ela o fitou, sabendo que isso poderia doer mais do que qualquer outra coisa até então._

_- É bem-vindo a descobrir por conta própria... Assim que jurar retirar o pedido para a Igreja._

- Não farei isso.

Edward ficou de pé.

Bella sabia que isso não seria fácil. Mas precisava saber o que havia mudado. Antes que ele escapasse, física e mentalmente, ela fincou os dedos no tecido que lhe cobria o peito e o manteve perto da cama.

- Por que não, Edward? O que mudou para fazer com que tenha tanta aversão de mim?

- Por acaso eu disse tal coisa? – Ele soltou os dedos dela de sua túnica, e voltou a se sentar no banco. – Não me recordo de dizer que tinha aversão a você.

Para ser sincera, ela também não se recordava.

- Mesmo que não tenha usado as palavras, já deixou bem claro que isso é verdade.

- Será mais fácil se você acreditar nisso.

- Por quê? Será que não mereço ao menos saber o motivo de estar sendo rejeitada?

Ele lhe tocou brevemente o rosto, a mão quente de encontro à pele dela.

- Será que esta discussão não seria mais fácil na corte, cercada por pessoas que conhece, em vez de sozinha aqui, em um quarto?

- Não, Edward, na seria. Não quero uma platéia, e não suportarei mais um dia, mais outro suspiro, tentando imaginar o que eu fiz de tão errado.

- O que _você_ fez? – Ele a fitou intensamente. – Bella, você não fez nada de errado.

Ela não sabia se queria rir ou chorar ante a discussão absurda. Ele obviamente sentia algo por ela. E ela sabia que, se tivesse tempo, poderia vir a facilmente ter sentimentos profundos por ele. No entanto, estavam discutindo a anulação do casamento.

- Quer dizer que alega não ter aversão a mim e insiste que nada fiz de errado. Edward, esses não são motivos para ter nossos votos de casamento anulados.

- É difícil explicar.

- Pois tente.

Ele tinha de se dar conta de que não poderia fazer isso com ela sem oferecer algum tipo de explicação.

- Bella, você não merece isso.

- Não vou discutir isso.

- Eu quis dizer que não merece estar casada com alguém que nada possui. Nenhum título, nenhuma riqueza, nada.

Subitamente, Bella compreendeu o perigo de se casar com alguém sem a chance de um noivado ou de um período de requesta. Não houve tempo para aprenderem nada um a respeito do outro. Nenhum tempo para descobrir o que o parceiro pensava, ou com o que sonhava, ou suas esperanças para o futuro.

A única coisa que haviam tido a oportunidade de descobrir durante o breve casamento fora que gostavam muito de se tocar e beijar, de fazer amor, e que sabiam provocar um ao outro à loucura, ou à serenidade. Obviamente, isso não era o suficiente para ele.

- Edward, não sou mais uma criança com sonhos de menina. Não me importo com o título, apenas com o homem.

Ao dizer as palavras, ela se deu conta de que eram verdadeiras. Apesar de ter usado a mesma desculpa para não se casar com ele, agora, um título e tudo que o acompanhava, não importavam mais para ela.

- E, você tem algo. – Com um gesto amplo das mãos, ela indicou a câmara. – Tem esta fortaleza.

- Nem isto é meu. Ela é sua para comandar.

- Sabe muito bem que o rei Henrique apenas fez isso para convencê-lo a mudar de idéia. Ou, pelo menos, para fazê-lo parar e pensar.

A idéia de Henrique dar a ela uma fortaleza era tão ridícula quanto a de entregá-la a um inimigo. Terras eram terras... Em ruínas ou não, tinham o seu valor. E valor era uma ferramenta de negociação importante demais ara se abrir mão sem motivo.

- Você poderia ter morrido. Ou coisa pior.

Agora estavam chegando ao âmago da questão. Ela escutara a raiva e a angústia na sua confissão.

- E não morri porque você veio atrás de mim. Você me salvou dos horrores que Caius planejara.

- Era o meu _dever_ fazer isso. – Ele se levantou e virou-lhe as costas. – Considerando que, para começo de conversa, foi culpa minha você ter sido capturada.

O dever dele? Bella optou por ignorar essa parte da explicação, por ora, preferindo se concentrar na última parte.

- Como foi culpa sua?

- Eu a deixei sozinha.

Não, não deixou.

- Você me deixou com quatro guardas armados.

- Que não haviam sido treinados.

Ela contra-argumentou:

- Que haviam acabado de ser bem sucedidos em derrotar os homens de Arnyll.

- Obviamente, não foram capazes de fazer isso uma segunda vez.

Bella inclinou-se para a frente, tentando tirar algum sentido do argumento dele.

- Deixe eu ver se entendi. Como acha que falhou no seu dever para comigo, você decidiu se redimir abrindo mão de mim?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça ante a falta de lógica.

- Não. – Ele se voltou e a fitou. – Estou me redimindo oferecendo-lhe a oportunidade de se casar com alguém que a servirá melhor.

Ninguém poderia servi-la melhor do que Edward, mas ela estava curiosa para saber o que ele estava pensando.

- Melhor me servir como?

- É pouco provável que Caius de fim à sua cruzada para devolver Jasper, Emmett e eu ao cativeiro antes de estar morto. Isso também a coloca em risco. Um risco que não estou disposto a correr. Precisa se casar com alguém que possa mantê-la a salvo, Bella.

- A despeito do que eu possa achar dessa decisão?

Ela entendia a sua preocupação quanto ao senhor de escravos. Era uma pena que Henrique não tivesse ordenado a morte do animal. Ainda assim, Bella não podia imaginar ninguém mais adequado para mantê-la a salvo do que Edward.

- Você não está em condições de ser racional no tocante a esta decisão.

_Ela_ não podia ser racional? E Edward achava que _ele_ estava sendo?

- Por que diz isso?

No fundo, não queria escutar a resposta, mas já chegara até ali.

- Você se sentiria em dívida para com qualquer um que viesse em seu socorro.

- Dívida é a última coisa que sinto para com você.

- Se está se referindo ao que compartilhamos na cama, deixe-me assegurar-lhe que a luxúria não costuma ser muito exigente para com os envolvidos.

As têmporas dela começaram a latejar. Bella teve que engolir a raiva despertada pelo comentário insensível.

- Está dizendo que eu gemeria e me contorceria por qualquer homem?

Os olhos dele faiscaram, mas Edward assentiu.

Se ele achava que estava zangado, não fazia idéia de como ela se indignou com seus comentários calmos, contudo, completamente irracionais. Por infelicidade, Bella sabia que estava rapidamente se tornando tão irracional quanto ele, e parecia incapaz de impedir isso.

A expressão de sabe-tudo, arrogante e presunçosa no rosto dele foi a gota d'água. Ela cerrou os punhos sobre a cama e o fitou com intensidade.

- Talvez, marido, devêssemos por à prova a sua teoria.

Edward agarrou um punhado do tecido da frente do vestido dela, puxando-a para si. Cara a cara com ela, ele quase rosnou uma ordem.

- Livre-se desta idéia.

- Ou o quê?

- Você ainda é minha esposa e se portará como tal.

- Sua _esposa_? Eu não passo de sua responsabilidade. Seu dever. Que diferença faz para você o que eu faço? Em questão de semanas, os votos que fizemos um para o outro serão apagados dos registros.

- Por Deus, mulher, enquanto eu for o seu marido, você vai fazer o que eu digo.

Ela contemplou a sua resposta por menos de um segundo; sabendo que poderia terminar mal, pesou suas opções. Bella empurrou-lhe o peito.

- Tire as mãos de mim e deixe-me em paz.

- Você acha que pode _me_ dar ordens?

A voz dele ficou ainda mais grave.

Ela procurou dar um tom igualmente letal à própria voz.

- Você me escutou.

Ele a soltou abruptamente. Ela caiu de volta na cama, com Edward lhe imobilizando os braços de encontro ao cobertor. Bella intencionalmente tentou derrubá-lo de cima de si.

- Pare. – Ele lhe segurou o rosto entre as mãos. – Você é mais fraca que eu, Bella. Não tem a força necessária para me resistir. Eu tirarei as mãos de você quando eu bem entender.

- Neste caso é bom que bem entenda agora mesmo. – Ela esbravejou. – Deixe-me em paz.

Ele lhe interromepu o grito com a boca cobrindo a dela duramente, arrebatando-a, não lhe oferecendo outra opção, exigindo uma resposta.

Ela mal conseguiu se conter para não sorrir em triunfo sob os lábios de Edward.

Cedo demais, ele interrompeu o beijo, deslizando a boca até o ouvido dela, e sussurrando roucamente:

- Você é uma meretriz atrevida.

- O que mais você esperava?

A gargalhada que ela estava se esforçando para conter escapuliu.

Ele lhe soltou os pulsos.

- Eu tinha razão. Você tem tudo para ser uma megera.

Bella o puxou para si.

- E estou casada com um bruto que acha que pode mandar e desmandar em mim.

- Esse foi um jogo perigoso.

- Ah, Edward, você se preocupa à toa. – Ela roçou a face na dele. – Só porque consigo fazê-lo perder a cabeça com as minhas provocações não significa que vá se descontrolar e me machucar. Você é honrado demais para isso.

Ele estremeceu, e o modo como se retraiu teve o mesmo efeito em Bella que um banho de água fria. Escutou o desalento em seu suspiro antes do marido se afastar dela.

- Venha, está na hora de retornarmos à aldeia.

Pensativa, Bella estreitou os olhos. Então era isso. Ele não só acreditava ter falhado no seu dever para com ela, mas parecia achar que, ao fazê-lo, sua honra também havia sido denegrida.

Santa Maria, para um guerreiro, a honra e o dever eram tudo. Bella entendia de dever, mas como poderia ela, que nada sabia de combate e muito pouco de honra masculina, convencê-lo de que estava errado?

Ele tinha razão. Precisavam retornar à corte da rainha. Não por conta da anulação, mas porque Eleanor era a única pessoa que Bella conhecia que poderia ser capaz de ajudá-la.

Quer dizer, se, depois de seu último fracasso, a rainha ainda quisesse falar com ela, quanto mais ajudá-la a encontrar um modo de manter seu casamento intacto.

Bella estendeu o braço, aceitando a mão que Edward lhe oferecia. Ele a puxou da cama e alisou o tecido amarrotado das saias do vestido, murmurando:

- Sabe muito bem o que vão pensar.

De modo brincalhão, ela lhe cutucou o braço com o ombro.

- Que estávamos fazendo aquelas coisas de marido e mulher.

- Sem dúvida.

O canto da tapeçaria pendurada na parede do fundo pareceu se mexer. Bella piscou os olhos, sem ter certeza que o movimento havia, de fato, acontecido. Ele se repetiu. Ela pousou um dedo sobre os lábios de Edward e apontou na direção da tapeçaria surrada.

Mais uma vez, o canto elevou-se, como se empurrado por uma mão invisível. Ela chegou para perto de Edward, mas ele a afastou para o lado e arrancou a tapeçaria da parede. O som de pés correndo e gritos de medo ecoaram por detrás de uma porta que ficava na parede.

- Fique aqui. Acho que descobrimos os fantasmas de Cullen.

Bella sentou-se na beirada da cama, aguardando enquanto ele ia buscar os canalhas que haviam amedrontado os aldeões a não retornarem à fortaleza.

Ela não teve de esperar muito. Edward voltou pela porta com um jovem pendurado em cada mão. Uma mocinha os seguia de perto.

Ele soltou os garotos no chão.

- Expliquem-se.

Para surpresa da boquiaberta Bella, a jovem, pouco mais do que uma menina, soltou o vestido dos ombros, deixando que este caísse no chão aos seus pés.

Com o quadril balançando de um lado para o outro, a moça aproximou-se de Edward.

- Se os deixar ir, sou sua.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram de choque ante a proposta ousada da jovem, e ela se viu sem palavras. Ligeiramente mais do que uma criança, ela podia até estar em idade de se casar, por muito pouco, mas onde aprendera a se portar daquela maneira? Pelos movimentos sinuosos, olhar sedutor e tom de voz tentador, ou ela era uma sedutora nata, ou completamente desprovida de bom-senso.

Apesar de a jovem fasciná-la, foi Edward quem lhe chamou a atenção. Que homem saudável recusaria alguém tão desejável quanto aquela moça? Os ouvidos de Bella zumbiam de raiva. Quanto mais tempo o marido permanecia ali, enraizado no chão, com o olhar fixo naquela visão diante de si, mais irritada ela ficava.

Por fim, ele respondeu à proposta da jovem.

- E o que eu faria com você? – Ele apontou para a roupa no chão. – Vista-se

Sua resposta eliminou a fúria de Bella até a mulherzinha ignorá-lo, aproximando-se para lhe pousar as mãos no peito. Antes que uma palavra sequer pudesse deixar os lábios entreabertos da pequena sedutora, Bella adiantou-se:

- Talvez a ordem dele não tenha sido clara o bastante. – Ela pegou o vestido no chão e o enfiou no espaço que separava a moça de Edward. – Vista-se.

O rosto da jovem corou ante o olhar sério de Bella, e ela rapidamente tratou de obedecer.

Edward voltou-se para confrontar os meninos. Abraçados de encontro à parede, eles se encolheram sob o olhar do enorme homem diante deles.

Bella, por um instante, sentiu pena deles. Estavam apavorados com o que, certamente, para eles, parecia ser um predador prestes a dar o bote em sua presa indefesa. O instante passou rapidamente, quando ela se lembrou de Carlisle, Esme e os outros morando em choupanas.

Edward cruzou os braços diante do peito e continuou apenas fitando-os. O que foi suficiente para fazer um dos meninos disparar na direção da porta. Ele subestimou a velocidade de Edward. Qualquer um que relacionava seu tamanho à lentidão, jamais o havia visto mover-se, ou então, não tinha lá muito de um cérebro. O menino parecia ser culpado das duas coisas.

Não dera o segundo passo quando uma enorme mão pousou no ombro dele, detendo-o.

- Eu não o dispensei.

Edward o virou e o empurrou para junto do parceiro, acusando:

- Vocês três são os fantasmas de Cullen.

Como ninguém havia lhes perguntado nada, os meninos, sabiamente permaneceram calados. A jovem, contudo, não se mostrou tão inteligente.

- Vocês são estranhos aqui. O que isso importa para vocês?

Por sua burrice, Bella a empurrou para se juntar ao meninos. Que Edward lidasse com os três, porque, subitamente, ela se viu cansada demais para se importar. Bella largou-se na beirada da cama.

Edward olhou para a esposa, como se estivesse dividido entre ir até ela ou lidar com os três fantasmas. Bella gesticulou para ele.

- Eu ficarei bem. Continue.

Ele se voltou mais uma vez para os três.

- Há quanto tempo vêm enganando os aldeões para manterem distância?

A jovem jogou a cabeça para trás, o que fez com que o cabelo solto lhe cobrisse o ombro.

- Não precisamos lhe dizer nada.

- É aí que está enganada. Vocês têm de me contar tudo.

- Por quê? Quem você pensa que é?

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram ante o tom beligerante da voz da moça. Será que ela não se dava conta de como era perigoso falar desse modo com um adulto, ainda mais um desconhecido, com espada e punhal presos à cintura?

Ao lembrar-se de si mesma naquela idade, ela virou a cabeça para disfarçar o sorriso divertido. É claro que a jovem se dava conta disso. Estava amedrontada e a boca era a única forma de desafio que conhecia. Ainda mais, levando-se em conta que o homem já recusara a oferta de seu corpo, e, com a esposa ciumenta ainda presente, ela provavelmente se dera conta de que oferecer-se novamente poderia vir a ser muito perigoso.

- Quem eu penso que sou? – A impaciência tornou sua voz mais grave. – Sou o lorde Cullen e você vai me dizer tudo o que eu quiser saber.

Bella voltou o olhar para o grupo, curiosa para lhes escutar a resposta.

O mais alto dos meninos empertigou os ombros e inspirou profundamente, antes de começar:

- Meu senhor, eu sinto muito, nós não sabíamos. Já estamos aqui na fortaleza... – Ele se interrompeu, como se não tivesse certeza. – Há um bom tempo. Talvez a três, quatro invernos. Foi logo após a morte de nossos pais no incêndio do estábulo.

O menino mais baixo aproximou-se da menina, como se buscando conforto. Ela passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dele.

Bella suspirou baixinho, tentando não interromper. Três ou quatro anos? Nenhum deles parecia ter mais de 15 anos de idade. Não deviam ter passado de crianças quando deram início a essa charada.

- Por que não foram até a aldeia?

A moça respondeu, arrastando a ponta do pé para trás e para a frente sobre o chão.

- Ninguém sabia que estávamos aqui. Nossos pais sempre nos avisaram para ficar longe da aldeia. Eles diziam que as pessoas ali deviam ser loucas para morar na floresta em vez de na fortaleza, de modo que as evitávamos. Foi por isso que fingimos ser fantasmas. Servia para manter as pessoas à distância.

- Nós dormíamos a maior parte do dia. Depois, à noite, acendíamos fogueiras e fazíamos barulhos estranhos sempre que alguém se aproximava.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

- Quantos anos vocês têm?

O menino mais alto gesticulou na direção dos outros.

- Leah tem 16. Embry tem dez. Eu sou Seth, e tenho 15 anos de idade.

- Bem, Leah, Embry e Seth, vocês virão conosco para a aldeia por esta noite. Verão que estavam enganados. As pessoas não são loucas. Amanhã de manhã, decidiremos o que fazer com vocês.

- Mas, meu senhor. Os aldeões não vão ficar zangados porque os enganamos?

- Não. – Bella ergueu-se para juntar-se a eles. – Após termos explicado tudo, eles não ficarão zangados. – Ela olhou para Edward. – Não é melhor voltarmos antes de ficar escuro demais?

Ele concordou, e pousou a mão na cintura dela para conduzi-la para fora do aposento. Bella notou o olhar fixo e pensativo de Leah, e percebeu que teria de conversar com a garota naquela mesma noite, antes que a jovem fizesse algo tolo o bastante para se magoar.

Bella apenas supusera que os aldeões não ficariam zangados com as crianças. Sendo assim, ficou imensamente aliviada ao descobrir que estava correta. Como Carlisle e Esme haviam instantaneamente colocado os três sob sua proteção, o restante dos aldeões decidiu seguir-lhes o exemplo.

Os dois meninos estavam agora morando com um casal mais jovem que já possuía um filho de 12 anos de idade, bem entre as respectivas idades de Seth e Embry, enquanto Leah ia morar com Carlisle e Esme. Embora os três irmãos não fossem mais morar sob o mesmo teto, ficariam separados por menos de 10 metros.

Sentado à pequena mesa na cabana de Carlisle, Edward recostou-se na cadeira.

- Esme, eu havia esquecido o gosto da boa comida. Obrigado.

A mulher mais idosa corou ao abanar o avental na direção dele.

- Você não parece ter passado muita fome recentemente. – Ela virou-se para Carlisle. – Há uma jarra de cidra e uma fogueira aguardando lá fora.

Bella riu ante a velocidade com que os dois homens se retiraram.

- Esta é uma boa maneira de esvaziar a cabana.

- Faz parte do treinamento, milady. Além do mais, a oferta da cidra de Cullen é tentadora demais para muitos ignorarem.

Sob circunstancias normais, Bella jamais teria escolhido cidra para lhe saciar a sede. A bebida era amarga demais para o seu gosto.

Contudo, Esme e Carlisle haviam feito de tudo para serem hospitaleiros. Haviam compartilhado sua comida e oferecido a cabana vizinha para eles usarem.

Bella levou a caneca aos lábios. Ela franziu a testa.

- Isso é canela?

- É. Canela, cravo e mel.

Talvez não fosse tão amarga assim. Ela bebeu a cidra e, lentamente, pousou a caneca sobre a mesa.

- Não sei nada a respeito de como fazer cidra, mas há alguns monges na Normandia que poderiam se beneficiar muito com o seu segredo.

Esme riu, e serviu mais duas canecas para elas.

- O segredo está na maçã. Algumas doces, outras azedas e algumas maças silvestres são acrescentadas ao processo para fazer uma cidra mais consistente, que não seja muito doce e nem muito amarga.

- Deve ter levado muitos anos para descobrir a combinação exata.

- Não, só alguns. A princípio, lorde Cullen, o pai de Edward, fez algumas receitas. Ele anotou bem os ingredientes até achar a que mais o agradava.

Bella esvaziou a caneca.

- O homem, obviamente, tinha bom gosto.

- É, tinha sim. – Esme completou as canecas vazias. – Mas, veja bem, se beber a cidra de Carlisle, não sentirá nenhum gosto de mel ou de condimentos. Eu os acrescento à minha receita porque é como eu gosto.

- Então, quer dizer que é isso que a família de Edward fazia? Plantava maçãs?

- É. Cuidamos o melhor que podíamos dos pomares. Mas Carlisle está ficando velho e os jovens não parecem estar muito interessados em ficarem por aqui. De modo que a colheita do ano passado não foi tão bem-sucedida quanto a dos anteriores. – Esme suspirou, e acrescentou: - Foi de partir o coração ver tanto da safra apodrecendo nas árvores.

O conhecimento de Bella a respeito de árvores, safras e colheitas era inexistente. Mas havia um decreto real que, efetivamente, colocava Cullen em suas mãos.

- Edward costumava ajudar no pomar quando era criança?

- Às vezes, mas não com muita freqüência, milady. Seu pai estava determinado a ver o filho ser educado. Edward passava a maior parte dos dias na companhia do pastor da aldeia, ou tentando encontrar um meio de fugir de suas lições.

- Quer dizer que ele era um menino típico.

Bella serviu-se de outra caneca de cidra.

- Tenha cuidado, lady Bella. – Esme avisou. – Apesar de a bebida descer suave, quando menos se espera, ela tem o coice igual ao de um bode.

A mulher tinha razão. A cidra realmente descia suave. Ela colocou de lado a caneca quase cheia. Pelo calor que estava sentindo na barriga, Bella começou a se preocupar que ela também estivesse certa quanto ao coice.

- Eu não diria que Edward era um menino típico. – Esme franziu a testa por um instante, antes de continuar. – Ele era mais generoso, mais gentil que a maioria dos outros meninos de sua idade. Sempre achei que isso se devia ao seu tamanho.

- O que quer dizer?

Esme inclinou-se para a frente.

- Prometa que jamais lhe contará.

- Nem uma palavra, Esme, eu juro.

- Ele não sabe que eu vi, mas, certo dia, quando ele achava que ninguém estava vendo, Edward entrou nos estábulos com a sua cadela. Ela havia acabado de dar à luz uma ninhada e ele estava tão intrigado com os cachorrinhos que não resistiu a pegá-los no colo quando ninguém estava vendo.

Esme interrompeu-se para fitar a porta. Certa de que estavam sozinhas, continuou:

- O pai havia ordenado que ele deixasse a cadela e os filhotinhos em paz até eles estarem grandes o bastante para serem manuseados. Mas Edward não lhe deu ouvidos.

Bella fechou os olhos, pressentindo que a história iria acabar mal.

- Naquele dia, seu pai veio até os estábulos, surpreendendo-o. Em vez de colocar o filhotinho no chão e admitir a desobediência, Edward rapidamente empurrou o animalzinho para trás de si, em uma tentativa de escondê-lo.

- Ah, não.

- Ah, sim, milady. Quando o pai de Edward deixou os estábulos, o menino descobriu que, acidentalmente, machucara o quadril do filhotinho. O pobre bichinho mal conseguia andar, Edward ficou arrasado, apavorado que o pai fosse mandar matar o filhote. Eu só vi o que aconteceu porque Carlisle e eu estávamos matando tempo lá em cima no palheiro do estábulo.

O coração de Bella se apertou pelo menininho.

- E não desceu até ele?

- Bom Deus, não. O menino não teria falado comigo, de modo que mandei Carlisle descer até ele.

- Quantos anos ele tinha?

- Edward devia ter cinco ou seis anos de idade, na época. Ele não machucara o filhote de propósito. O menino teria preferido quebrar o próprio braço, ou a própria perna, a fazer mal ao cachorrinho. Mas, depois disso, ele passou a ter mais cuidado com tudo. Ele sequer tocava em algo, se achasse que poderia causar algum dano.

Bella sentiu um frio na barriga, uma ardência no peito. E este menino havia sido forçado a matar outros homens para permanecer vivo. Ela fitou o marido através da porta aberta e perguntou baixinho:

- O que houve com o filhote?

- Quando o pai de Edward soube o que havia acontecido, deu-lhe uma boa coça e o forçou a tomar conta do animal. O cão cresceu e acabou se tornando o melhor caçador da fortaleza. – Esme ergueu-se da mesa e postou-se ao lado da porta por um instante, antes de acrescentar: - Quando Edward desapareceu, o cão o procurou por semanas a fio, antes de simplesmente ir dormir um dia, e não acordar no dia seguinte. Carlisle enterrou o animal ao lado dos pais de Edward. – A mulher retorceu o avental nas mãos. – Foi um dos dias mais tristes de nossas vidas. Sentimos como se, ao enterrar o cão, também estivéssemos enterrando lorde Edward.

- Obrigada por compartilhar isso comigo, Esme.

Bella enxugou os próprios olhos.

- Milady, por acaso, os dois planejam ficar em Cullen?

Sem querer dar falsas esperanças à mulher, Bella respondeu com sinceridade.

- Eu gostaria muito, mas não sei ao certo, Esme.

- Há algo que Carlisle e eu possamos fazer, ou dizer?

Infelizmente, Bella também não tinha a resposta para isso.

- Estes últimos dias foram duros para Edward. Por ora, acho que passar algum tempo aqui seria muito bom para ele. – Ela caminhou até a porta, e tomou a mão de Esme na sua. – Não prometo nada, mas conversarei com ele. Talvez enxergue a vantagem de permanecer aqui por algum tempo.


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

Edward jogou um graveto partido na fogueira. Sentiu o olhar intenso de Bella nas suas costas e, olhando por sobre o ombro, viu-a aproximar-se. Ela se deteve atrás dele e, gentilmente, pousou a mão sobre o ombro do marido.

Sem pensar, ele pousou a mão sobre a dela, e perguntou:

- Está cansada?

- Muito.

Ele se levantou, desejando uma boa noite para Carlisle e para os outros, antes de conduzi-la até a cabana.

Tudo que Edward queria era estender-se em uma cama com Bella ao lado. Escutar a respiração regular da mulher enquanto ela dormia seria um modo reconfortante de encerrar esse dia.

Mas sabia que seria impossível deitar-se ao lado dela e não a abraçar, beijar e tocar. Poderia ser insensível, e pensar apenas nos próprios desejos e necessidades, mas não com Bella. Ela não merecia ser tão usada por ele.

Além do mais, com a graça de Deus e da Igreja, em alguns meses estaria casada com outro. Ele já possuía lembranças suficientes para atormentá-lo impiedosamente. Não precisava de mais.

Quando alcançaram o vão da porta, ele se deteve e acariciou-lhe o rosto com as costas da mão. Edward forçou na voz uma calma que não sentia.

- Desejo-lhe bons sonhos, Bella.

Ela olhou para ele, o franzir da testa alertando-o de que Bella não ia deixar o dia terminar tranquilamente.

- Bons sonhos?

Ele abriu a porta.

- Vá para a cama. Eu a verei amanhã de manhã.

Ela não se mexeu.

- Não vou dormir sozinha, Edward.

- Como eu não pretendo dormir com você, acho que vou ter que discordar.

Ela estreitou os olhos, cruzou os braços diante do peito e apoiou-se no batente da porta.

- Disse para todo mundo aqui que sou sua esposa, não disse?

- Disse. Mas...

Ela ergueu uma das mãos, interrompendo-o.

- Mas nada. Ainda estamos casados. – Ela falava baixinho, de modo a ninguém mais poder escutá-la. Entretanto, Edward pode perceber a dureza em seu tom de voz. – Até isso mudar, não vou dormir sozinha. De modo que, ou vem para dentro comigo, Edward, ou eu juro que...

Bella deixou a ameaça no ar, ficando a cargo do marido completar por conta própria as palavras.

- Para alguém que não queria se casar comigo em primeiro lugar, você está agindo como...

- Uma megera. – ela completou. – Deveria se dar por contente que não bato os pés nem faço escândalo. Contudo, se assim o desejar, posso muito bem fazer isso.

Ele olhou na direção do centro da aldeia. Pelo menos uma dúzia de pessoas ainda estava reunida ao redor da fogueira.

- Você não ousaria.

Bella ergueu uma das pernas e abriu a boca. Edward quase a empurrou para dentro da cabana, rapidamente fechando a porta atrás deles.

Ele se apoiou na porta.

- Mais alguma coisa que queira exigir?

- Quero. – Ela apontou para um baú no canto da cabana de um cômodo só. – Pode acender o lampião e fechar a janela.

Quando ele não se moveu, Bella suspirou.

- Edward, você não precisa agir como se eu fosse violá-lo contra a sua vontade. Simplesmente não quero dormir sozinha neste lugar estranho.

Independentemente do quanto tentasse, quer fosse prendendo a respiração, quer mordendo a parte interna da boca, ele não conseguiu se impedir de engasgar com a risada. Bom Deus, como sentiria falta da franquesa desta mulher.

- Será que nada a assusta, Bella? – Ele acendeu o lampião à óleo e o pousou na mesinha mais próxima à cama. – Nada mesmo?

Ela se sentou na beirada da cama e retirou as botas.

- Ah, sim, muitas coisas me assustam. Mas você me fazer mal fisicamente não é uma delas.

Neste caso, ela era uma raridade entre as mulheres. Como adulto, jamais encontrara uma mulher que não se apavorasse com o seu tamanho. Elas o temiam sem nada saber ao seu respeito.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela na cama.

- Não acha que isso pode ser tolice?

Ela se virou, oferecendo-lhe as costas.

- Desate-me, por favor. – Ele começou a desfazer a trança no cabelo dela, antes que Bella, por fim, respondesse. – Não, Edward, não acho tolice. – Ela olhou por sobre o ombro. – As fitas?

Hesitantemente estendendo as mãos na direção dela, Edward puxou as fitas. Ele as passou pelas pequenas fendas, expondo mais e mais de sua carne a cada puxão.

- O que eu não entendo é por que parece querer que eu o tema. Eu temia o meu pai, e logo aprendi que ter medo apenas parecia fazer com que ele quisesse me bater mais.

As mãos de Edward tremeram. Seu coração martelava no peito. Ele engoliu em seco, torcendo que a ação lhe permitisse ignorar o desejo e falar.

- Quer dizer que presume que, se não demonstrar medo, ninguém a machucará?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça. Seu cabelo solto escorreu por sobre os ombros, roçando nas mãos dele. Os fios macios enroscaram-se ao redor de seus pulsos como grilhões sedosos que prendiam os dois um ao outro.

- Não sou uma imbecil, Edward. Sei que alguns homens são mais propensos a machucar do que outros. Caso eu pensasse que você é um desses homens, teria muito mais cuidado ao lidar com você.

Ele libertou as fitas. Deixando-as cair ao chão, inclinou-se para a frente, para lhe afastar o cabelo e pressionar os lábios de encontro à nuca da esposa.

- Como não me teme, acha aceitável dizer, ou fazer, o que bem entender, independentemente de minha vontade?

Ela suspirou baixinho, depois, inclinou-se para trás, de encontro ao toque dele, usando as mãos para ajustar o vestido de cima dos ombros.

- Fale-me de suas vontades, Edward. Diga-me, o que quer que eu faça?

O que ele queria que ela fizesse? Nada. Porém, isso não significava que não queria nada em troca. Apesar da idéia de conceber um filho ser um risco que não estava disposto a correr, e a idéia de jamais a tocar ou beijar novamente ser uma impossibilidade, tinha de haver um meio-termo.

Edward sorriu quando a resposta lhe veio à cabeça. É claro que era possível que Bella não concordasse com a proposta pecaminosa.

Ele trilhou com os lábios a pele macia dos ombros agora quase expostos e a envolveu com o braço.

- Quero que me deixe tocá-la, beijá-la, sem esperar nada mais.

Quando ela fez menção de se virar, ele a segurou no mesmo lugar.

- Não, não quero que se mova, não quero que faça nada, Bella.

- Eu... Eu não entendo.

Ele moveu os lábios por sobre os ombros dela e pelo pescoço, saboreando o gosto e o perfume da mulher. Quando subiu pelo pescoço na direção da orelha, ela estremeceu e ele se deteve para sussurrar:

- Bella, quero construir uma lembrança que possa carregar comigo pelo resto de meus dias. Apenas uma lembrança que durará para sempre.

A respiração dela fiou presa por um instante. A pele sob os lábios de Edward estremeceu quando ela engoliu.

- Mas, Edward, podemos ter mais do que apenas lembranças durando para sempre.

Ele engatou os dedos na borda da gola de sua roupa, puxando o vestido e a roupa de baixo até os cotovelos da deslizava os dedos ao longo da pele exposta, ele mais uma vez a lembrou:

- Não vou mudar de idéia, Bella. Você vai voltar para a corte.

Ela deixou a cabeça cair para a frente.

- Você não gosta nem um pouquinho de mim?

Edward pressentiu os sentimentos magoados e soube que não era bem isso que ela queria perguntar. Se interromper a gentil exploração de seu corpo, ele tentou explicar:

- Eu gosto muito de você. Se não gostasse, não estaria aqui pedindo a sua permissão. Já a teria jogado de costas nessa cama. Também não estaria tão preocupado com o seu futuro.

Os ombros dela tremeram, e ele soube que ela estava tentando ocultar as lágrimas. Edward a colocou no colo, segurando-lhe o rosto e enxugando as lágrimas com o polegar.

- Não há um modo fácil de dizer isso, Bella. Se estava me perguntando se amo você, a resposta é não.

Ela o empurrou no peito.

- Solte-me.

- Não. – Ele lhe alisou o pescoço, antes de acariciar a linha a clavícula. – Gosto mais de você do que de qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Quero que seja feliz, que encontre contentamento. Mais do que isso, quero que fique em segurança, a salvo. Preciso saber que está livre de perigo.

Ela parou de resistir e descansou a cabeça de encontro ao peito dele.

- E isso não é amor?

O coração dela titubeou quando ele circundou a curvatura dos seios.

- Não, Bella. O amor é egoísta e fraco.

O som das respirações aceleradas preenchia o silêncio no interior da cabana. Bella passou a língua pelos lábios e fechou os olhos.

- Isso não é egoísmo de sua parte?

Ele roçou o polegar na pele arrepiada. Quando ela estremeceu ante o contato, ele perguntou:

- Como posso ser egoísta se estou lhe proporcionando prazer?

Bella não tinha resposta. Mal podia pensar com a luxúria lhe anuviando a mente. Para se impedir de gritar que ele parasse com esse tormento, ou se impedir de implorar para que continuasse, ela disse:

- O amor não é egoísta.

- Não? – Edward interrompeu as carícias e permaneceu em silêncio até que ela abrisse os olhos e o fitasse. – O que foi a primeira coisa que seu pai lhe disse após o acidente de sua mãe?

- Ele me acusou de matá-la.

- Acusou mesmo? Ou será que a acusou de matar a mulher _dele_ e o filho _dele_ que estava por nascer?

- Você mesmo disse que eram palavras proferidas pela dor e pela raiva.

- E estou certo de que foram mesmo. Mas isso não nega o fato de terem vindo do coração dele. Palavras duras e egoístas falando da dor e da perda _dele._

Não havia como discutir com essa lógica. Naquele instante, não conseguia dissipar a névoa do desejo o suficiente para discutir a respeito de nada.

A palma da mão dele estava quente de encontro à pele de Bella, quando Edward lhe acariciou o ombro e o braço.

- A rainha alguma vez lhe pediu para fazer algo por amor a ela?

- Sim, ela...

Bella franziu a testa, depois fechou os olhos ao se dar conta de que ele possivelmente podia estar certo.

- E, quando completou a tarefa para ela, não se sentiu fraca e, talvez, usada?

Bella assentiu.

Ela o sentiu mover-se sob o seu corpo.

- Bella... – Sua respiração era quente de encontro à orelha dela. – ... Bella, deixe-me cuidar de você sem esperar mais nada de mim. Deixe-me lhe mostrar prazer, sem nada mais pedir. Deixe-me criar minha própria lembrança.

Bella abriu os olhos e o estudou através do borrão de lá não a estava forçando. Não a estava provocando. Pontos dourados brilharam nos olhos dele. Ela prendeu a respiração ante a paixão que brilhava nas profundezas deles.

Se ser incapaz de convencê-lo que abrir mão dela era um erro que ele não deveria cometer, esta poderia ser a ultima vez que ele deixaria a paixão governar seus atos.

Incapaz de falar, ela relaxou nos braços dele e assentiu.

Ele a deitou na cama e rapidamente lhe retirou as roupas. Mas quando ela lhe puxou a camisa, ele afastou suas mãos.

- Não. – Inclinado sobre o corpo dela, acariciando-lhe o rosto, beijando-lhe os lábios, Edward disse: - Não faça nada, Bella. Nada que não seja se deixar levar pelas sensações.

Sentindo-se tola, ela fechou os olhos e simplesmente ficou ali como ele pediu. Mas era difícil não fazer nada. Ainda mais quando queria abraçá-lo, puxá-lo para si, tocá-lo. Ela queria sentir a pele dele sob os dedos, traçar as cicatrizes em suas costas. E ansiava por sentir o coração batendo de encontro ao peito dele.

Queria fazer com Edward tudo que ele estava fazendo com ela. Mas não tinha certeza se poderia fazê-lo, mesmo que ele permitisse.

Será que o toque dela poderia despertar tanto desejo, tamanha reverencia, quanto o dele? Quando ela estremeceu, e um gemido suave lhe escapuliu, Edward deslizou para baixo pela extensão da cama, para explorar a pele sensível das pernas dela.

Bella agarrou as cobertas sob si, fincando os dedos no tecido.

Será que os seus lábios seriam capazes de fazer o corpo dele arder tanto quanto o dela ardia? Ela estava em chamas com os beijos vorazes que ele trilhava ao longo de uma das pernas e, em seguida, da outra.

Ela arqueou as costas, buscando alívio da loucura. E quando ele apiedou-se, proporcionando a satisfação que ela ansiava, Bella gritou para que ele a abraçasse.

E ele abraçou. Edward a tomou nos braços, beijando-a até os tremores passarem e ela se sentir como se fosse desmaiar.

Quando ele rolou para o lado, ela o seguiu, agarrando-se ao peito dele, enterrando o rosto para ocultar as lágrimas que não conseguia conter.

Não podia permitir que ele a levasse de volta para a corte. Isso não deveria ter acontecido, mas aconteceu. Ela não queria nenhum outro. Ninguém. Independentemente da grandiosidade de seu título, o quanto de ouro possuísse, ou da riqueza de sua fortaleza.

Ela preferia morar ali naquela cabana de um único aposento com Edward do que em qualquer outro lugar.

E, se não conseguisse isso, preferiria passar o resto de sua vida sozinha. Guardaria suas lembranças no coração e se contentaria com isso.

O que ia fazer?

Edward gentilmente deslizou o braço de sob a esposa adormecida. O lampião à óleo há muito se apagara. Todos haviam abandonado a fogueira, buscando o calor das próprias camas há várias horas.

Ele se sentou e afastou os cabelos do rosto de Bella. Ela soluçara até adormecer, e ele tinha uma boa idéia dos pensamentos em sua cabeça.

Não havia duvidas de que ela, agora, tentaria achar um jeito de fazê-lo mudar de idéia. Sabia muito bem como a esposa podia ser determinada quando enfiava algo na cabeça.

Ele sorriu, tristemente. Não importava o tamanho de seus sentimentos por ela, não a sujeitaria à vida que podia oferecer. Não quando estava dentro de suas possibilidades oferecer algo melhor.

Seu único arrependimento era não lamentar ter criado essa situação toda em primeiro lugar. Como poderia? Se não tivesse exigido este casamento, jamais teria descoberto uma paixão, ou uma voracidade, tão intensa, capaz de fazê-lo sentir-se vivo pela primeira vez em sua vida adulta.

Tinha de agradecer à Bella por esta dádiva. E faria de tudo para pagar mil vezes por isso.

Edward ergueu-se da cama e cruzou a cabana. Deteve-se diante da porta e a abriu, antes de olhar para trás, na direção da cama. Sentiu um aperto na garganta. Caso acreditasse em amor, esta seria a mulher com gostaria de compartilhá-lo.

Ele saiu para o ar da noite, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Porém, o amor não existia, não para ele. E ela merecia mais do que ele podia oferecer.

**N/A:** Olá povooo do meu coreee! Já estava com saudades de postar aqui... não me matem por favor! Finalmente a Casa Cor acabou e agora eu vou aparecer com mais freqüência, pq vou voltar a ter uma vida!

E aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Apertem no ex-verdinho e me contem, please...

xoxo

Dark Angel


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

- Puxem! – Edward ordenou.

Os homens mais velhos agitaram as camisas e berraram para os seis cavalos atrelados a outra secção do muro caído.

Os cavalos firmaram os cascos no chão, puxando a parelha, e, lentamente, a secção se ergueu. Edward, o restante dos homens e algumas das mulheres mais novas correram para firmar toras de madeira de apoio na frente e atrás dela. Eles escorariam o muro, assim que tivessem um breve descanso.

Edward enxugou o suor da testa. Fazer reparos em uma fortaleza em ruínas não era para os fracos de coração. Mas queria ver os aldeões morando dentro de seus muros antes de escoltar Bella de volta até a corte.

Seria mais fácil, e menos desgastante para ele, mandar os guardas do rei Henrique levá-la. Contudo, o rei lhe ordenara que o fizesse. Por sorte, nunca tocaram na questão de quanto tempo teria para fazê-lo.

As rodas da carroça fizeram barulho quando Bella e Esme transportaram outra carga de entulho que haviam retirado da torre. Elas assentiram ao passar, seguindo para uma área perto do rio que havia sido limpa para ser usada como local ara a queima dos pedaços de madeira quebrados e podres e outros detritos.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça quando a carroça passou. Dois dos guardas de Henrique iam na traseira do veículo. A julgar pelas expressões desapontadas de seus rostos, aparentemente haviam perdido mais uma vez a discussão com as mulheres sobre quem conduziria a carroça.

A culpa era deles mesmos. Deveriam ter logo pego as rédeas e dado um basta à coisa toda.

- Meu senhor. – Carlisle apontou para o outro lado do campo parcialmente limpo. – Os outros estão limpo.

Ante a visão de quase vinte pessoas seguindo para Cullen, Edward vestiu a camisa pela cabeça. Não havia necessidade de se expor para desconhecidos. Carlisle levara quase a metade de um dia para parar de fitar as cicatrizes que lhe marcavam as costas. E a outra metade para parar de fazer perguntas, que Edward jamais responderia.

Quando Carlisle deu um passo para trás, Edward gesticulou para que ele se aproximasse.

- Não conheço essas pessoas, Carlisle. Sua ajuda seria mais do que bem-vinda.

Ele não dissera ao homem mais velho que este iria reassumir seu papel de capataz da fortaleza, na futura ausência de Edward. Antes de tomar qualquer decisão, queria se certificar de que Carlisle ainda podia lidar com as responsabilidades. Contudo, os últimos dois dias haviam mostrado que o homem era mais do que capaz de fazê-lo.

O grupo deteve-se diante de Edward. Após retirarem os chapéus, um dos homens adiantou-se.

- O senhor é lorde Edward?

Será que algum dia se acostumaria a ser chamado de lorde? Era pouco provável. Ele corrigiu o homem.

- Sir Edward.

Carlisle bufou.

- Perdoe o lorde, Jared, ele ainda não se acostumou com a formalidade.

- Meu senhor. – Ao que tudo indicava, este Jared não teria problemas em obedecer a Carlisle. – Somos da outra aldeia. O antigo lorde nos considerava foras da lei por termos abandonado nossos postos.

Edward não podia culpá-los por isso. Não estivera ali para se certificar se haviam sido tratados de modo justo ou não. Contudo, pelo pouco que se lembrava do irmão do pai,era pouco provável que qualquer uma dessas pessoas houvesse sido tratada de modo justo.

Ele cumprimentou o homem segurando-lhe o antebraço.

- Não vejo foras da lei diante de mim. Vejo apenas pessoas que foram forçadas a deixar Cullen. Caso desejem, são bem-vindas a voltar para casa.

Suspiros de alívio foram ouvidos entre os dois grupos de pessoas. Edward olhou por sobre o ombro e viu que os moradores da aldeia de Carlisle haviam se enfileirado atrás dele. Os homens abaixaram as pás que seguravam e as mulheres largaram as pedras que estavam em suas mãos.

Surpreso com a demonstração de agressividade, ele se dirigiu a Carlisle.

- Há algum problema sobre o qual eu deva estar a par?

O homem mais velho lançou um olhar severo para o grupo.

- Não. Após todo esse tempo, eles parecem ter esquecido os bons modos, apenas isso.

Edward relaxou ao notar as encabuladas expressões de culpa nos rostos das pessoas. Ele retornou a atenção para o homem chamado Jared.

- Peço desculpas pelo ardor deles.

- Não há necessidade. Nós também há muito não temos a companhia de outros, e provavelmente teríamos feito o mesmo.

Com um olhar de esguelha, Edward notou o início de uma nova amizade. Embry, agora o mais jovem do grupo, estava desafiando um menino mais ou menos do seu tamanho do grupo de recém-chegados.

Embry avançou primeiro, atracando-se com o outro menino, que não parecia ter a intenção de recuar. Os dois rolaram pelo chão, ocasionalmente desferindo socos a esmo.

Como Edward havia suposto que aconteceria, a luta acabou antes mesmo de começar. Aparentemente, sem perceber que os adultos os vinham observando, os meninos correram juntos na direção da fortaleza.

Edward voltou-se novamente para os homens. Ele os estudou, ponderando se talvez uma boa briga não serviria para aproximar as duas aldeias.

- Não, meu senhor. – Obviamente, seus pensamentos eram fáceis de serem percebidos. – Não vou rolar no chão com Jared e, nem com ninguém. – Carlisle esfregou a nuca. – A não ser, é claro, que, com isso, consiga me livrar de ter que limpar o pátio da fortaleza.

Edward gesticulou na direção do muro.

- Se não quer limpar o pátio, é mais do que bem-vindo a ajudar a escorar o muro.

Carlisle bufou.

- Eu fico com o pátio, muito obrigado.

- Por onde quer que comecemos, meu senhor – Jared perguntou.

Como parecia ser o momento apropriado, Edward disse:

- Assim que as mulheres retornarem, vamos interromper para a refeição da tarde. Carlisle é mais do que capaz de decidir quem é mais adequado para qual tarefa. Como você conhece as habilidades do seu pessoal, pode ajudá-lo.

- Meu senhor... Eu... Tem certeza? – Carlisle coçou a cabeça. – Já faz um bocado de tempo desde a última vez que supervisionei um lugar do tamanho de Cullen.

- Alguém mais por aqui já teve semelhante responsabilidade antes? – Quando ninguém mais se pronunciou, Edward disse: - Neste caso, Carlisle, é com você mesmo.

O ruído das rodas da carroça anunciou o retorno das mulheres. O som chamou a atenção de todos.

Jared assobiou baixinho, antes de sussurrar:

- Mas que bela mulher. – Ele perguntou para Carlisle. – Por acaso a tem mantido escondida na sua aldeia esse tempo todo?

O homem olhava para Bella como se desejasse tê-la para a sua refeição da tarde. Procurando se controlar, Edward lhe cutucou o ombro, em vez de derrubá-lo no chão.

- Não se deixe enganar pelas aparências. Aquela bela mulher, com o rosto sujo de terra, apenas parece ser uma aldeã trabalhadora. – Ele se adiantou para ajudar Bella a descer da carroça, depois, voltou-se para Jared. – Contudo, ela é minha esposa.

Baixinho, Bella resmungou para si mesma.

- Estranho, não me sinto muito uma esposa.

Edward a fitou, uma das sobrancelhas erguendo-se para desaparecer sob o cabelo que lhe caía sobre a testa. Será que ele a escutara? Talvez fosse até bom ter escutado. Ela sorriu para ele.

- Já não está quase na hora de um intervalo?

Ele franziu a testa. Porém, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Esme adiantou-se.

- Venham, está na hora de comer.

Bella sentiu pena da mulher. Há uma semana, Esme encontrara Bella chorando por ter acordado sozinha na cabana. Ela estava arrasada por ter adormecido chorando, e ter acordado do mesmo modo.

A mulher mais velha oferecera consolo até as lágrimas pararem. Depois, oferecera algumas lições na arte de treinar maridos.

As lições eram bem-vindas mais como alguns momentos de humor do que qualquer outra coisa. Algumas das sugestões de Esme não teriam sido toleradas nem se Edward não houvesse decidido abrir mão dela.

De algum modo, Bella não via Edward entrando nos eixos só porque ela lhe recusara sexo. Na verdade, tinha quase certeza de que ele ou daria um jeito para que ela, sem muita demora, se visse implorando para que ele a tomasse nos braços, ou exigiria seus direitos e pronto.

Também não o via muito preocupado com as suas variações de humor apenas porque não encontrara uma refeição aguardando-o ao retornar à cabana no final do dia. Edward provavelmente a deixaria desfrutando de seu mau-humor enquanto ia caçar e cozinhar a própria comida para encher a barriga.

Contudo, escutar Esme falando dessas coisas contribuía um bocado para tornar os dias de Bella mais alegres, e a ajudava a saber que outros casais também tinham suas próprias excentricidades, que aceitavam como sendo coisa normal. Até mesmo casais que estavam casados a mais tempo do que conseguiam se lembrar.

Ela adorava ver Carlisle e Esme provocando um ao outro como se fossem recém-casados. E, pelo seu jeito tranqüilo e o modo como ele sorria, ela podia dizer que Edward também gostava.

Já fazia uma semana desde a ultima vez que ele a abraçara ou a beijara. Apesar de sentir falta do seu toque, e daqueles momentos de intimidade à noite, tinha pouco a reclamar dos dias.

Após aquele primeiro dia, quando haviam feito de tudo para evitarem um ao outro, estabeleceram uma rotina tranqüila que permitia que se relacionassem. Compartilhavam as refeições com Carlisle e Esme. Trabalhavam lado a lado durante o dia na restauração de Cullen e sentavam-se lado a lado ao redor da fogueira, à noite.

Ele chegara até a brincar com ela por causa do rosto palaciano coberto de terra. O que levara a um momento constrangedor quando ele lhe limpara a terra do rosto, e o seu toque se demorou na face de Bella. Contudo, aquele instante de hesitação a deixou saber que ele ansiava tanto por ela quanto ela por ele.

Na trilha de volta para a aldeia, Edward ficou um pouco para trás do grupo, aguardando que ela o alcançasse. Ele segurou a mão de Bella como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

- Já lhe disse como estou orgulhoso de você?

Determinada a manter a tranqüilidade do momento, Bella riu.

- Orgulhoso? Por quê? Porque, agora, consigo conduzir a carroça sem virá-la?

- Bem, por isso também. Mas, Bella, eu não conheço nenhuma dama da corte capaz de se prontificar a ajudar como você tem ajudado.

E por que ela haveria de não ajudar? Afinal de contas, essa fortaleza era dela, não era? E, embora ela provavelmente não fosse morar ali, seus filhos um dia morariam. Mas Bella guardou para si tais pensamentos.

- Se não ajudasse, passaria o dia todo sentada sozinha na aldeia falando comigo mesma. – Ela olhou para ele. – Dá para imaginar como isso seria tedioso?

- Se o tempo continuar ajudando, devemos terminar no meio da próxima semana.

O coração de Bella tropeçou.

- Cullen não estará restaurada em uma semana.

- Não, mas estará completa o suficiente para os aldeões se mudarem. Assim que as muralhas tiverem sido erguidas, poderei me ausentar tempo suficiente para escoltá-la de volta à corte.

Ela fincou os calcanhares no chão, parando bruscamente. Todo e qualquer pensamento referente a boas maneiras e a ser agradável desapareceram.

- Como disse?

Ele lhe soltou a mão e virou-se para fitá-la.

- Bella, você não achou que alguma coisa tivesse mudado, achou?

- Não, meu senhor. Por que haveria de ter achado isso?

- Bella...

- Não. – Ela olhou furiosa para ele. – Não ouse tentar me explicar como está fazendo isso para o meu próprio bem, ou a minha segurança. Não sou tão ingênua assim. Além do mais, sou adulta, posso tomar decisões quanto à minha própria segurança, e ao que é melhor para mim e para os meus. Está me levando de volta para a corte porque não me quer como esposa. Pelo amor de Deus, Edward, seja homem o bastante para admitir.

Ele franziu a testa, os olhos brilhando de raiva.

- Eu jamais disse isso.

- Não. Pelo menos em palavras, você não disse. – Ela jogou as mãos para cima e seguiu na direção da aldeia. Ao passar por ele, cerrou os dentes e acrescentou: - Uma esposa exigiria que você assumisse responsabilidade.

Ele a agarrou pelo braço e a virou para si.

- O que foi que disse?

- Você me escutou. Caso permanecesse casado comigo, a honra ditaria que se responsabilizasse pelo meu bem-estar. Seria responsável pela conservação e pelo sustento desta fortaleza. – Zangada e incapaz de pensar racionalmente, ela acrescentou: - Seria responsável pelo meu sustento, Edward. O meu.

Ele a soltou como se houvesse se queimado.

- Eu nunca me esquivei de minhas responsabilidades. Nunca.

Ela chegara até ali, não estava disposta a recuar agora.

- Ah, não? – Dando um passo na direção dele, ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e disse: - E quanto às suas responsabilidades no leito matrimonial?

Os olhos dele se arregalaram por um instante, antes de ele estreitá-los e sorrir para ela.

- É disso que trata tudo isto, Bella?

Ela lutou contra a vontade de bater com os punhos no peito do homem e gritar com ele. Em vez disso, agarrou a parte da frente de sua camisa, torcendo o tecido nas mãos.

- É. Você tomou de mim a única coisa que eu tinha para dar a um marido e a jogou de volta na minha cara alegando que se casou com uma prostituta, não com uma virgem.

Ele envolveu a mão dela com os dedos. Porém, ao entreabrir os lábios para responder, Bella gritou:

- Escute o que tenho a dizer.

Edward ergueu as mãos no ar.

- Estou escutando.

Ela afrouxou os dedos mas não o soltou.

- Você me ensinou o significado da luxúria, me mostrou as alturas do desejo e da paixão. Você conversou comigo, me escutou, me protegeu. – Sua voz começou a ficar rouca de emoção. Ela engoliu em seco. Sentindo a beligerância abandoná-la, ela admitiu: - Edward, você me fez acreditar ser possível ter sentimentos por alguém, sem receio de me magoar.

Ele fechou os olhos ante a dor na voz dela. Jamais quisera que isso acontecesse. Não tivera a intenção de magoá-la tão profundamente.

- Bella, eu sinto muito.

Ela o soltou.

- Guarde suas desculpas para outra.

Ele a observou indo embora. Vendo-se sem palavras, engasgado com emoções que era incapaz de identificar, Edward virou-se e esmurrou uma árvore.

O rasgar da pele e o esmagar de ossos foi um alívio bem-vindo ante a dor insuportável no peito.

Bom Deus, o que ia fazer?

Carlisle veio pela trilha em sua direção. O homem mais velho olhou para a mão de Edward e sacudiu a cabeça.

- Esme me mandou vir buscá-lo. Venha, Edward, venha comer.

- Não estou com fome.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça ante o próprio tom de voz petulante.

- É claro que não está. Se eu tivesse perdido uma discussão com uma árvore, também não estaria com fome. Mas você precisa comer. Venha.

Confuso, Edward olhou para o homem mais velho.

- Como ela sabe?

- Quem? O quê?

- Esme. Como ela sabe quando mandar em você?

Carlisle riu.

- Não sei, e não pergunto. Quando a mulher me manda atrás de alguém, eu vou.

- E ainda estão casados após todos esses anos?

Dando de ombros, Carlisle respondeu:

- Meu senhor, um dia aprenderá que há batalhas que não vale a pena lutar.

Edward ergueu o olhar da trilha de terra e fitou os brilhantes olhos castanhos de Bella.

- Ah, bom Deus, Carlisle, você pode ter razão.

A resposta do homem mais velho foi um simples bufar.

**N/A:** Olá amores da minha vida! Sinto falta de vocês comentando meus capítulos... o que estão achando? Bom, ainda faltam algumas perguntas a serem respondidas, mas logo estaremos no fim... faltam 4 capítulos e mais o epílogo...

xoxo

Dark Angel


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

De sua cama, Bella fitou o teto da cabana. Ela já o fitava a tanto tempo que era capaz de determinar quais juncos precisavam ser trocados. Seu estômago se contorcia, e ela apertou a mão sobre a barriga. Esta quinta manhã que acordava passando mal servia para confirmar o que começara a desconfiar duas manhãs atrás.

Não teria certeza até mais uma ou duas semanas, contudo, se suas suspeitas eram corretas, estava esperando o filho de Edward. Normalmente, isso não seria motivo para tristeza. Contudo, diante das atuais circunstâncias, era uma notícia assustadora.

Não podia contar para ele. Recusava-se a usar a criança como um meio de forçá-lo a aceitá-la como esposa. Embora, no fundo, tivesse pouca dúvida de que, eventualmente, o rei ou a igreja o fariam quando a sua gravidez se tornasse evidente.

Bella sabia que tinha pouco tempo para encontrar outra maneira de fazer Edward mudar de idéia quanto à anulação. Ela queria, não, precisava que ele optasse por ficar porque se importava com ela mais do que com sua culpa e preocupação inapropriadas. De algum modo, Edward tinha de se dar conta de que sua honra permanecia intacta. Ele a protegera mais do que qualquer um poderia ter feito. Sempre haveria coisas em sua vida que ele não conseguiria controlar.

Ela não podia deixar de se preocupar que ele fosse se sentir aprisionado quando soubesse da criança. Sem dúvida, haviam feito amor antes, de modo que ele tinha que saber que a possibilidade existia.

Apesar de ele ter voltado a ocupar a cabana, os dois não compartilhavam a cama. Edward não oferecera explicação, e Bella não perguntara. Verdade seja dita, ambos largavam-se exaustos em seus respectivos leitos ao final do dia.

O que era uma boa coisa, porque a deixava com pouco tempo livre para ansiar pelo calor do corpo do marido antes de adormecer. Contudo, agora ela se questionava se, em parte, tudo isso não havia sido para evitar a concepção de uma criança antes da anulação.

A porta instável da cabana rangeu ao abrir-se, interrompendo-lhe os pensamentos. A figura de Edward preencheu o vão da porta, bloqueando a luz do sol.

- Por que está de volta na cama, toda vestida? Não está se sentindo bem?

Seu contorno sob o batente da porta e o sol, até mesmo com a cabeça inclinada para se encaixar no espaço, era imponente. Ela queria tanto que ele entrasse na cabana e se deitasse ao seu lado. Mas Bella sabia que isso não ia acontecer.

Até que encontrasse um jeito de vergar sua vontade de aço, não haveria chance de se ver envolvida pelos braços do marido.

- Eu estou bem, Edward. Já havia me levantado, mas a frescura da brisa me fez decidir que esta era uma manhã perfeita para ficar na cama.

Ela duvidava que ele tivesse tido muitas relações íntimas de longa duração com outras mulheres durante a vida adulta, e não se preocupou muito com a possibilidade de ele descobrir o seu segredo.

Estava mais preocupada que Esme fosse lhe contar em breve. Ontem, a mulher mais velha começara a lançar repetidas vezes o olhar _Eu sei o seu segredo_ para ela. Logo, teria de se abrir com a mulher só para manter o segredo escondido por mais algum tempo.

- As carroças em breve estarão aqui.

Ela se sentou e fechou novamente os olhos quando o estômago protestou contra o movimento brusco. Edward na mesma hora postou-se ao seu lado.

- Você não está bem.

Não importa o quanto desejasse estar nos braços dele, aquela não era a hora. Não se quisesse manter a sua condição em segredo.

- Quer parar de se preocupar como uma velha? Estou bem. – Para dar veracidade às palavras, ficou de pé. – Está vendo? Estou apenas cansada. A vida na corte não me preparou para mudar uma aldeia de lugar.

Se estava interpretando corretamente a expressão no rosto dele, Edward não acreditou nela. Para impedir que ele a interrogasse mais, ela o empurrou porta afora.

- Vá, vou reunir nossos pertences e já vou.

Por sorte, ele não se demorou para discutir com ela. Mais sorte ainda foi Esme entrar na cabana trazendo uma panela vazia, um pouco de água e pão. A mulher mais sentou Bella em um banco, entregando-lhe a panela.

- Você está com uma cor meio esverdeada hoje.

Sem conseguir falar, Bella curvou a cabeça sobre o recipiente, enquanto Esme lhe desembaraçou e, depois, trançou o cabelo.

- Terá de lhe contar muito em breve, milady.

- Ainda não. – Bella tomou um longo gole de água, rezando para não pôr isso para fora também. – Peço que também não conte para ele.

- Acho que é um erro, mas não me cabe contar nada para o seu marido. Coma isso. – Esme lhe passou a casca de pão. – Talvez ajude comer um pouquinho antes de se levantar, todas as manhãs. Ajuda ter sempre algo na barriga.

Entre as pequenas mordidas, Bella perguntou:

- Quanto tempo isto costuma demorar?

- Algumas semanas. Alguns meses. É diferente com cada criança. – Esme suspirou. – Com o meu último, o único dia que não passei mal foi o dia em que ele nasceu.

Isso era desanimador. Em voz alta, Bella se questionou:

- Por que diabos as mulheres teriam mais de um filho?

- Porque a concepção é divertida demais para se evitar por muito tempo.

O pão duro entalou na garganta de Bella. Ela ergueu uma das mãos, tossindo.

- Chega.

- Milady e Edward se casaram recentemente. – Esme a abanou com um pano. – Milady ainda se constrange com muita facilidade.

- É verdade. Bem recentemente. – Ela mudou de assunto, antes que esse se tornasse ainda mais pessoal. – Gostou da cozinha da fortaleza.

- Com alguns consertos, vai dar para o gasto.

Isso era um alívio. Ela e Edward haviam inspecionado alguns aposentos da fortaleza há poucos dias. O grande salão estava imundo e fedendo a juncos podres. Contudo, graças a Esme e algumas outras mulheres, haviam conseguido torná-lo habitável, embora não apresentável.

A única câmera de dormir seria passável com pouco trabalho, as outras duas eram uma outra história e exigiriam muitos outros dias de limpeza e esfregação. Graças a Deus, de um modo geral, a fortaleza parecia estar em condições decentes.

Pelo que soubera, o corredor ligando o prédio da cozinha à fortaleza exigia pequenos reparos – uma tábua aqui ou ali, um ou outro remendo no telhado. Mas a cozinha, a adega e a dispensa pareciam em condições de serem usadas.

Contudo, era a primeira cozinha na qual ela passara qualquer tempo desde a época de criança, e Bella não confiava na própria avaliação. Esme e as filhas é que usariam a cozinha. Fazia sentido que elas dessem a sua opinião.

- E quanto ao poço?

Há dois dias que os homens vinham trabalhando nele. Bella não gostava da idéia de mudar as pessoas para muito longe de uma fonte de água, caso os homens descobrissem que não podiam consertar o poço.

- A estrutura, enfim, foi reparada. Quando saí de lá esta manhã, Seth e o pequeno Embry estavam dependurados por cordas para retirar o entulho de dentro do poço.

- Dependurados por cordas? – A preocupação fez a voz de Bella subir uma oitava. – Dentro do poço?

- Fique tranqüila. – Ela lhe acariciou no braço. – Eles estão bem. Foi mais fácil para os homens segurarem as cordas presas aos meninos do que teria sido para eles segurarem o seu marido.

Bella não tinha como discutir. Ela concordou que Edward seria pesado demais para levantar no ar, e acrescentou:

- Ele provavelmente não caberia mesmo no poço.

O barulho das rodas de carroça sobre a estrada acidentada anunciou a chegada dos outros aldeões. O sorriso largo de Esme, e o aprofundamento das rugas ao redor de seus olhos, fez o seu rosto se iluminar de alegria.

Ela correu até a porta.

- Eles chegaram.

Pela expressão no rosto da mulher e a empolgação em sua voz, Bella soube que Edward tomara a decisão acertada. Sua idéia de mudar as duas pequenas aldeias para Cullen fora ótima. Famílias, por sangue ou amizade, não deveriam ficar separadas como essas pessoas haviam ficado.

Enquanto o povo de Carlisle e Esme havia sido forçado a deixar Cullen, outros escaparam da mão de ferro do lorde anterior. Haviam se escondido na colina e na floresta, vivendo como criminosos caçados.

Edward instruíra os guardas a espalharem na região a notícia de que o novo lorde de Cullen aceitaria de bom grado o retorno deles. As pessoas haviam aparecido na fortaleza no dia seguinte. A tarefa de unir em um só povo os diversos grupos fora mais fácil do que qualquer um poderia imagianar.

Na realidade, a mudança servia a um propósito duplo. O número combinado deles em Cullen tornaria a vida mais segura para todos. E a fortaleza exigia um volume tal de trabalho que muitas mãos tornariam menos pesado.

Seu marido podia não ter muita experiência administrando uma fortaleza, mas obviamente ele não era burro. Daria um bom lorde para Cullen.

Leah enfiou a cabeça para dentro da cabana.

- Milady, estamos prontos para partir.

- Obrigada, Leah. Eu cavalgarei com os homens. – Ela entregou à moça o último embrulho envolto em peles dos pertences dela e de Edward. – Peça que Seth coloque isso na carroça.

Em vez de ir embora, a jovem entrou na cabana.

- Milady, eu... Eu queria me desculpar, mais uma vez, por meu comportamento atrevido. Eu não tinha o direito de agir de tal modo.

Bella não conseguiu se conter e abraçou a jovem.

- Leah, nós já passamos por isso. Você apenas fez o que achava ser necessário. Seu erro não foi que se sentiu compelida a proteger seus irmãos, foi que não levou em consideração o tamanho e a experiência de seu oponente.

- Eu ainda não entendo muito bem. Como vou poder medir a experiência de um oponente?

- Não tema. Ainda vai aprender. Por ora, basta saber que você, Seth e Embry estão em segurança.

- Eu agradeço por isso.

Um jovem apareceu no vão da porta.

- Leah, precisamos ir.

Os olhos da moça se acenderam como duas velas e um rubor apareceu em suas faces. E, a julgar pelo modo como ela rapidamente balançou a cabeça em sinal de despedida e saiu correndo da cabana, Bella soube que Edward não passava de uma lembrança distante na cabeça da jovem.

Deixando a cabana, Bella seguiu para o abrigo que protegia os cavalos da chuva. O alpendre de três lados havia sido erguido às pressas, mas manteve os animais secos.

Satisfeita de ver que alguém providenciara para que o animal fosse selado, ela estendeu a mão na direção das rédeas do cavalo. Porém, antes que sequer encostasse nas tiras de couro, uma mão lhe cobriu a boca.

Uma voz sussurrou ao pé do seu ouvido:

- Lady Bella, sou da corte da rainha. Não grite.

Ela quase desmaiou de alívio ao se dar conta de que não era Caius vindo recapturá-la. Ela assentiu em sinal de compreensão, e a mão se abaixou.

- Quase me matou de susto. – exclamou, virando-se para o homem.

- Sinto muito, mas não encontrei outro jeito de me aproximar de milady sem ser visto.

Por um instante, a confusão a manteve em silêncio. Depois, ela fechou os olhos e suspirou. Eleanor havia avisado que enviaria homens para a troca de mensagens. Seu coração quase parou, antes de começar a bater freneticamente. A rainha também prometera enviar homens para matar Edward.

Qual das duas tarefas este homem viera realizar?

- Que notícias milady tem para a rainha?

Ela não reconhecia o homem. Se fosse mesmo da corte de Eleanor, será que Bella pelo menos já não o teria visto?

- Nenhuma que eu queira compartilhar neste momento. – Bella lentamente deu um passo para trás, recuando na direção da abertura do abrigo, enquanto falava: - Mas devo retornar à corte em questão de dias. Falarei com a rainha quando o fizer.

- Tenho minhas ordens, lady Bella.

- E que ordens são essas?

Ele olhou para fora do abrigo.

- Não vi o conde de Withlock e nem a sua esposa por aí.

Ela sabia que, se contasse que não estavam mais viajando juntos, a vida de Edward estaria em perigo. Sendo assim, mentiu e deu outro passo para trás, tentando impedir que o homem lhe notasse o recuo.

- Um conde e a esposa não ajudam com a mudança de uma ladeia. Eles já estão em Cullen.

- Que estranho. – O homem de Eleanor sacudiu a cabeça. – Esbarrei com o conde e a esposa a cerca de dois dias. Estavam viajando para o norte, na direção do castelo dele.

Bella chego mais perto da abertura.

- Explicarei tudo à rainha quando chegarmos à corte.

- E explicará mesmo. Mais cedo do que pensa.

Antes que ela pudesse gritar, ou virar-se para correr, ele acertou o queixo dela com o punho.

Certo de que estava tudo em ordem, Edward cavalgou até o final do grupo aproximando-se de Cullen. O que estava atrasando Bella, agora?

Vira Esme entrar na cabana, só que ela estava agora na primeira carroça. Então, onde estava a esposa dele? Ela não tinha muito a empacotar. Não haviam trazido tantos itens consigo, para começo de conversa.

- Meu senhor!

Carlisle deu a volta ao redor da última carroça e veio correndo em sua direção, gritando.

Edward desmontou, segurando o homem mais velho antes que este caísse aos seus pés, sem fôlego.

- Lady Bella... Sua esposa... – Carlisle ofegava, esforçando-se para recuperar o fôlego. Ele apontou para a aldeia. – Ela... Foi... Levada.

Ante a pontada que sentiu no peito, ele largou o homem mais velho no chão.

- Quando?

Carlisle sacudiu a cabeça.

- Não sei... – Ele tentava desesperadamente respirar. – Seth viu... Ele o aguarda... Vá.

Edward saltou para o lombo do cavalo, chamando os guardas do rei. Apenas três deles atenderam o seu chamado. Não tinha tempo para aguardar o outro homem. Ele ordenou:

- Um de vocês ficará com os aldeões. Não me importa quem. Os outros dois me acompanharão.

Sem questionar, um dos guardas mais velhos ficou para ajudar Carlisle, enquanto os dois restantes seguiam Edward de volta para a aldeia. Enquanto cavalgavam, ele explicou:

- Levaram lady Bella.

- Onde está Paul? – perguntou um dos homens. – Ele deveria estar protegendo-a.

- É uma resposta que eu gostaria de ter. – Edward retrucou.

O paradeiro de Paul se tornou evidente quando os três homens chegaram à aldeia. Seth estava ajoelhado ao lado do homem inconsciente, sacudindo-o em uma tentativa de acordá-lo.

Edward ordenou para o menino.

- Deixe-o em paz. Vá buscar Esme e peça para ela cuidar dele. Quantos eram e em que direção levaram lady Bella?

- Eu vi apenas um homem. – O menino apontou para o sul. – Ele a levou por ali.

- Ela estava andando?

- Não. Ele a acertou no queixo, de modo que teve de carregá-la a pé.

Ansioso para encontrar a esposa antes que ela fosse levada para muito longe, Edward assentiu para os guardas.

- Informem-se dos detalhes, depois me sigam.

Ele saiu em disparada pela estrada. Não estavam muito adiante dele. E, se o homem havia seguido a pé, Edward tinha uma excelente chance de alcançá-los.

Como isso pudera acontecer novamente? Um dos dois, ou ele ou Bella, devia ser amaldiçoado. Nas duas vezes, ela havia estado protegida. E ambas as vezes, alguém a levara. Quais as chances de algo semelhante acontecer à outra pessoa?

Mais importante, quais a chances de Edward impedir de acontecer novamente?

Quase nenhuma.

Tinha de devolvê-la à corte da rainha. Pelo menos lá, Bella jamais havia corrido perigo.

Edward não cavalgara nem uma hora quando escutou o som da voz de Bella. Ele desceu do cavalo, amarrando as rédeas a uma árvore, e estremeceu ante a fúria de seu tom. Pelo tom indignado de sua voz, soube que não a haviam machucado. Os seqüestradores, provavelmente, deviam estar amaldiçoando a própria sorte por tê-la capturado.

Cuidadosamente, esgueirando-se pela mata densa, Edward aproximou-se das vozes.

Bella fitava com raiva o homem que a levara de Cullen, enquanto outro guarda da rainha lhe amarrava as mãos.

- Sabe que ele vai nos encontrar. E, quando encontrar...

- Mulher, cale a boca. – O homem no comando, o que a havia raptado, ergueu a mão como se pretendesse esbofeteá-la, depois a abaixou, rosnando: - Estou cansado de escutá-la.

- E acha mesmo que a rainha Eleanor vai ficar muito satisfeita quando souber como me trataram?

Ele avançou na direção dela, e sorriu.

- Tão satisfeita quanto vai ficar de saber que milady não cumpriu as suas ordens.

Será que ele achava que ela era burra? Estava tentando enganá-la a lhe fornecer informações que pudesse usar contra ela.

- Não sabe se isso é verdade.

Com um olhar furioso, ele recuou.

- Pois me parece evidente que não está mais viajando com o conde.

- Isso não significa que desobedeci às ordens dela.

Ela mentiria para estes homens sem nenhum vestígio de remorso. Qualquer coisa para impedir que fizessem mal a Edward.

- Se houvesse obtido a informação que a rainha queria, a teria passado para mim.

- E por que haveria de fazer isso, quando sabia que poderia entregá-la pessoalmente em questão de dias?

- Porque sabia que a rainha Eleanor estava mandando alguém para transmitir a mensagem. Milady estava me esperando.

- Também estava esperando ser tratada como um membro da corte dela. – Bella puxou as amarras. – Aparentemente, nós dois estávamos enganados.

O homem riu dela e passou uma saca de vinho para o companheiro.

- Os homens tinham razão. Ela é bem teimosa, não é?

- É, sim. – Ele esfregou a canela onde Bella o chutara mais de uma vez. – Há um meio de colocá-la em seu devido lugar.

Bella estreitou os olhos. Tal ameaça vinda de um homem como Caius a encheria de medo, estes homens, contudo, lhe despertavam mais aversão do que medo.

Ela avisou:

- A rainha providenciará para que sejam mortos.

- É verdade. – O líder voltou a avançar na direção dela e acariciou-lhe a clavícula com o dedo. – Contudo, talvez valha a pena. Ainda não decidi. – Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele retirou o dedo. – Mas preciso ver o seu marido primeiro. Depois, poderemos nos divertir um bocado.

Bella avançou na direção dele, pegando-o de surpresa e derrubando-o no chão. Ela recuperou o equilíbrio antes de também cair no chão, e o chutou.

- Já está se divertindo um bocado?

O outro homem aproximou-se às pressas, agarrou-lhe os pulsos amarrados, girou-a e a arremessou de encontro a uma árvore.

- Está querendo ser morta?

Levantando-se do chão, o homem a agarrou pelo queixo.

- Você vai pagar por isso. Quando eu voltar, minhas mãos estarão cobertas com o sangue do seu marido. Vamos ver se é tão corajosa assim quando eu as estiver limpando no seu corpo.

Este imbecil teria sorte se sobrevivesse a chegar perto de Edward.

- Não chegará perto o suficiente para sequer encostar nele. Apenas me leve de volta para a rainha e vamos deixar as coisas como estão.

- Não. Como ajudou a planejar isso com a rainha, sabia o que ia acontecer. Tudo para que pudesse acabar ao lado de algum lorde rico.

- Tem dado ouvidos a historinhas para criança dormir.

- Não. Eu acho que não. – Ele sacudiu a cabeça. – É preciso uma mulher especial para ser tão maquiavélica. Você é uma bruxa impiedosa o suficiente para arquitetar a morte do próprio marido. Anda mais se, com isso, puder encher seus cofres com ouro.

- Quanto desse vinho já bebeu? Você perdeu o juízo.

- Perdi mesmo? Não vai querer me convencer que você e a rainha já tinham tudo isso planejado antes que deixasse a corte. Estaria mentindo. Pois, se isso não fosse verdade, eu não estaria aqui para cuidar da morte de Cullen.

O outro guarda aproximou-se trazendo uma corda. Ele a empurrou no chão, de encontro a uma árvore, e a amarrou.

- Fique sentadinha aí pensando nisso enquanto eu estiver fora. – Ele se agachou diante dela. – E pense em ser boazinha comigo quando eu voltar. – Ele lhe tocou o rosto. – Com certeza não vai querer que eu conte para os lordes da corte a megera assassina que você é antes que tenha a chance de escolher a sua próxima vítima.

Bella abriu a boca para responder. Contudo, antes que aprimeira palavra pudesse deixar a sua boca, a lâmina de um punhal deslizou pela garganta do homem. Com velocidade semelhante, uma espada atravessou o peito do outro homem.

Ela gritou e fechou os olhos, aguardando própria morte. Porém, quando o instante se passou e ela não veio, Bella lentamente abriu os olhos e fitou o olhar ardente de Edward.

Ela suspirou de alívio.

- Edward...

- Não fale comigo, Bella. Nunca mais.

Ela não precisou perguntar o quanto da conversa ele escutara.

- Edward, o homem estava tentando me provocar. Não estava falando a verdade.

Ele nada respondeu. Na verdade, agiu como se ela nada houvesse dito. Bella estremeceu ante o arrepio de medo que lhe percorreu a espinha.

Três dos guardas do rei se detiveram atrás dele. Edward apontou para ela.

- Tirem-na da minha vista.

Atordoados, os guardas apressaram-se a obedecer e a soltaram das amarras. Um deles a ajudou a se levantar.

- Venha, milady, nós a levaremos de volta para Cullen.

- Não! – exclamou Edward. – Não a levem de volta para lá. Sigam na direção da corte da rainha.

Bella libertou-se do guardas e correu até Edward. Ela lhe agarrou o braço.

- Edward, escute-me.

Ele se soltou dela e caminhou para longe.

- Poupe suas mentiras para o próximo marido. Para este aqui, chega. – Ele gritou para os guardas. – Levem-na embora.

Os guardas hesitaram, como se não soubessem o que fazer. Um deles inspirou profundamente e pegou Bella pelos braços. Ele a agarrou com firmeza forçando-a a acompanhá-lo, apesar de a mulher lutar para se soltar.

- Maldição. Solte-me – ela gritou, chutando-o.

Desesperada para eu Edward soubesse a verdade, ela fincou as unhas no braço do guarda, até que ele praguejou.

Uma mão grande e forte a segurou pela nuca, arrancando-a de cima do guarda.

- Ele não lhe fez nada de mal. Pare.

Bella virou-se, agarrando a parte da frente da túnica do marido, e gritou:

- Edward,eu juro por Deus que as palavras dele eram falsas.

Ele ficou parado, imóvel como uma montanha, recusando-se a fitá-la. Olhando por sobre a cabeça dela, perguntou:

- A rainha planejava me matar?

O coração de Bella se despedaçou. Não podia mentir para ele. Não mais. Porém, contar-lhe a verdade asseguraria o fim do casamento deles.

- Sim, mas...

Ele lhe interrompeu a resposta com um rosnado.

- E o tempo todo, você sabia deste plano?

- Edward...

Ele a empurrou para longe.

- Você me enoja.

Bella cambaleou par trás. Tropeçando em um galho de árvore, aterrissou no chão. Derrotada, ficou ali, de joelhos, chorando por tudo que havia perdido.

Ele se postou diante dela.

- Conseguiu a informação que Eleanor queria?

- Não.

A resposta dela mal passou de um sussurro rouco.

- Não escutei. – Edward ergueu a voz. – Conseguiu?

Ele já sabia que ela o vinha espionando, assim como ao conde Jasper. Contudo, jamais perguntara por quê. Nem mesmo agora exigia saber o motivo, pois, para ele, os motivos não importavam mais. Ela engoliu em seco, tentando desobstruir a garganta para responder.

- Não.

- O homem estava falando a verdade? Prometeram um lorde da nobreza pela sua colaboração?

Incapaz de falar, Bella conseguiu apenas assentir.

- Como falhou, estou certo de que seu próximo marido não será nem mais nem menos do que merece.

Ele cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo.

Ela não poderia culpá-lo se a surrasse por suas ações. Ela merecia. E parte de si até receberia de bom grado a dor. Talvez diminuísse a dor no seu coração.

Mas não podia permitir que ele fizesse mal ao bebê. Bella se enroscou, formando uma bola, protegendo a criança. Em meio a soluços que a sacudiam, ela gritou:

- Por favor, Edward, tenha piedade. Eu estou grávida.

**N/A: **Olá... *se esconde das pedras* não me matem, please! Sabe como é... a faculdade me toma mto tempo... mas aí está mais um capítulo p vcs... espero que gostem...

xoxo

Dark Angel


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo Dezenove**

Edward a fitou, cambaleando sobre os próprios pés quando o medo dela o atingiu com força suficiente para deixá-lo sem fôlego. Ele lhe reconheceu o terror, já havia testemunhado o mesmo pavor em homens que provavam pela primeira vez a chibata de Caius.

Mas ver a própria esposa encolher-se de tanto medo, saber que ele era a causa de tanto pavor, o fez sentir-se mal. Edward colocou de lado a sua fúria; ela ainda estaria ali mais tarde, para encobrir a dor. Naquele instante, ela precisava saber que não corria nenhum perigo de ser ferida fisicamente. Ele lentamente ajoelhou-se diante dela, tomando cuidado para não fazer nenhum gesto brusco que pudesse assustá-la ainda mais.

- Bella. – Edward baixou o tom de voz, esforçando-se para conter a fúria e a mágoa. – Bella, pare com isso. Sabe muito bem que não corre perigo. – Quando ela nada respondeu, ele acrescentou: - Bella, feri-la fisicamente não aliviaria a minha dor. Apenas a tornaria pior.

Hesitantemente, ela ergueu a cabeça e o fitou. Edward precisou apenas de um olhar de relance para notar o receio nos olhos dela e o tremor no lábio inferior. Teve vontade de praguejar, de gritar ante a frustração do que jamais seria.

Em vez disso, estendeu as mãos, com as palmas voltadas pra cima, na direção dela.

- Venha, Bella. Segure minha mão.

Quando ela pousou a mão trêmula sobre a dele, Edward gentilmente a puxou para perto. Ele lhe acariciou o rosto com as costas dos dedos, enxugando as lágrimas que ainda rolavam. Ela ainda derramaria muitas nos dias que estavam por vir. Quem as enxugaria de seu rosto?

Ela se ergueu lentamente nos joelhos e abaixou o olhar. Edward segurou-lhe ambas as mãos, roçando os polegares sobre a pele.

- Bella, não podemos continuar assim.

Parceiros no casamento nem sempre eram compatíveis. Ele sabia disso. Na corte, vira muitos casais nos quais um não tinha muita utilidade para o outro. Não era esse mesmo tipo de arranjo que procurara para si? Não fora por isso que, para começo de conversa, exigira que Isabella Swan, a prostituta da rainha, se casasse com ele?

Fora ele que desejara uma esposa que não aprisionaria seu coração com amarras sedosas. Fora ele que desejara um arranjo simples; uma mulher para dar a luz aos seus filhos e cuidar de sua casa.

Então, por que o peito dele doía tanto? Por que suas emoções estavam tão sobrecarregadas que mal conseguia pensar? Por que queria, em determinado instante, tomá-la nos braços, para, no seguinte, querer distância dela?

Fora invariavelmente capturado em uma armadilha de sua própria confecção. E se deixara apenas uma chance de escapar das correntes que se apertavam ao redor do seu coração.

Quando ela permaneceu em silêncio, ele avançou mais um pouquinho e encostou a testa na dela.

- Tem certeza de que está grávida?

Ela assentiu, sussurrando:

- Tenho.

Edward fechou os olhos. Tal notícia deveria ser motivo de muita alegria. E, apesar de parte de si sentir a presunçosa sensação de realização que tinha certeza de que todos os homens deviam sentir, ela era temperada com uma profunda tristeza.

Se a criança fosse um menino, quem o ensinaria a cavalgar e a manejar uma arma? Quem estaria lá para ajudá-lo a se tornar um homem?

E, se fosse uma menina, quem a protegeria e a amaria? Quem cuidaria de seu futuro?

Eram responsabilidades dele, e poderiam ser sua única alegria. Tinha de haver um modo de poder cuidar dessas coisas. Não sabia como, mas ainda havia tempo para descobrir.

- Bella, juro que não a deixarei sozinha para lidar com tudo isso. Providenciarei para que você e a criança sejam sempre bem cuidadas. Jamais lhes faltará nada que eu possa dar.

- Você é tudo que preciso, tudo que eu quero.

Mentir para ela seria a coisa mais gentil a se fazer, mas mentiras suficientes já haviam sido contadas, e ele se recusava a lhe dar falsa esperança. No final, nada mudaria e isso apenas se somaria às inverdades que já se colocavam entre os dois. Edward lhe acariciou o rosto.

- Sei que pensa assim, agora. Mas, Bella, eu não confio em você. E você já deixou bem claro que também não confia em mim. Se não somos capazes de conversar um com o outro, de procurar o outro com a verdade, independentemente de como ela possa ser dolorosa, nada temos e nada jamais teremos.

Ela se inclinou na direção do toque dele.

- Nada mais tenho a esconder.

Edward pousou o dedo sobre os lábios dela.

- Não, Bella, não. É passada a hora de confiar, de demonstrar sinceridade. – Os lábios dela tremiam sob o seu toque. – E chorar também nada mudará. – Ele se sentou sobre os calcanhares. – O rei lhe deu Cullen. Enquanto permanecermos casados, ela um dia pertencerá ao nosso filho. Mas, até que a fortaleza tenha sido consertada e eu tenha treinado homens o suficiente para cuidar de nossa defesa, quero que volte para a corte. Estará mais segura lá.

- O que vai fazer?

Ele não tinha opção. Assim que tudo estivesse em ordem, partiria. Não fazia sentido para ele ficar ali. Fazê-lo apenas atormentaria os dois.

- Por ora, supervisionarei os reparos em Cullen. Depois disso... – ele deu de ombros - ... Encontrarei meu próprio caminho.

- Encontre o seu caminho até mim, Edward.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos dela e a puxou para perto de si, para o que pretendia ser um beijo gentil de despedida. Contudo, assim que seus lábios se encontraram, qualquer pensamento de gentileza foi esquecido.

O coração dele se encolerizou. Essa mulher era _dele._ Ele a possuía de corpo e alma. Assim como ela se apossara dele. Ela estava esperando o seu filho e o lugar dela era ao seu lado. Eles deviam ficar juntos.

Edward a soltou e ficou de pé, alertando:

- Não espere por mim, Bella.

Ele assentiu na direção dos guardas.

- Cuidem para que ela chegue em segurança na corte da rainha.

Edward engoliu em seco ao dar as costas ao que poderia ter sido. Queria esbravejar, queria causar tanta dor quanto a que estava sentindo.

Como pudera ser tolo ao acreditar que ela desistira de manter segredos, havia parado de mentir para ele e confiava, um pouquinho que fosse, nele, quando, na realidade, ela soubera desde o início que sua morte já havia sido planejada? Por que começara a pensar em desistir de sua petição para que os dois pudessem construir uma vida juntos, aqui em Cullen?

Agora, terminaria as renovações na fortaleza. Treinaria os guardas. Mas não poderia viver sob o mesmo teto que ela.

Cuidaria para que ela chegasse em segurança em Poitiers. Isso também era sua responsabilidade. E precisava ver o rei para explicar por que tivera que desistir da anulação. Receava que uma missiva pudesse ser facilmente mal interpretada, e Edward queria ter certeza que tanto o rei quanto a Igreja entenderiam a mudança de planos.

Depois tinha que cuidar de Cullen. Contudo, após isso, não sabia o que iria fazer. Não estava em condições de pensar tão longe.

Por ora, a única coisa que queria fazer era deixar para trás o som do choro da esposa.

Carlisle, Esme e Jared o fitavam como se ele houvesse falado em uma língua estrangeira que eles não conheciam. Edward apoiou os antebraços sobre a mesa armada no grande salão de Cullen e tentou explicar mais uma vez.

- Lady Bella retornará à corte da rainha Eleanor por algum tempo. Ela ficará residindo lá até que os reparos em Cullen tenham sido completados e homens treinados para cuidar da defesa da fortaleza. Como o rei de Cullen para lady Bella, quando tudo tiver sido feito, eu morarei em outro lugar.

- Perdão, meu senhor. – Esme interrompeu. – Já disse tudo isso. Eu perguntei por quê.

Parte dele queria dizer para Esme que não era da conta dela. Outra parte achava que lhes devia alguma explicação. Afinal de contas, apesar de não terem compartilhado uma cama, ou qualquer momento de intimidade, recentemente, ele e Bella haviam trabalhado bem, lado a lado como o senhor e a dama da fortaleza.

E, só porque havia optado por não ter intimidades com a esposa não significava que a idéia o agradava. Ele sentia mais saudades do toque dela e do som de sua voz do que gostaria.

- Meu senhor?

Edward retornou sua atenção para aqueles reunidos à mesa. Não havia por que esconder deles a verdade. Mais cedo ou mais tarde encontrariam um modo de descobri-la. Preferia que a informação viesse dele, e não de alguém que tentaria embelezar a história.

- Bella foi forçada pela rainha Eleanor a se casar comigo. A união não foi escolha dela, e, para ser sincero, não tem dado certo para nenhum de nós dois.

Eles, mais uma vez, o fitaram como se ele estivesse falando em uma língua que não conseguiam entender. Edward continuou a explicar.

- Embora seja uma prática aceitável entre nobres, não sou de origem nobre. Ela deveria ter tido a oportunidade de decidir por conta própria.

Esme deu um tapa na mesa e riu disfarçadamente, antes de perguntar:

- Um pouco tarde para isso, não acha?

Aparentemente, a mulher sabia que Bella estava grávida, e os outros também, o que explicava o fato de ter a impressão de estar explicando para as paredes.

Carlisle inclinou-se na direção da esposa.

- Esme, não seja desrespeitosa.

Ela o fitou, e retrucou:

- Lady Bella está grávida. – Seu olhar indagador se voltou para Edward. – Quem está sendo desrespeitoso?

Edward se crispou. Outro homem, ou alguém com menos familiaridade, não teria falado com ele desse modo sem sofrer as conseqüências. Ele não teria hesitado em lhes dizer para não meter o nariz onde não eram chamados, ou em colocá-los em seu devido lugar.

Contudo, essa era Esme, e ela já lhe puxara as orelhas tantas vezes que ele sabia que ela não tinha papas na língua em se tratando de repreendê-lo. A mulher não se importava se ele era maior ou mais forte, nem o fato de ele ser o lorde de Cullen interferia em sua opinião. Pelo menos, não quando se tratava de Bella.

Isso poderia ser diferente caso houvesse crescido em Cullen. Contudo, a única lembrança que Esme tinha dele não podia ser muito diferente da sua própria. Da última vez que se haviam visto, ele não passava de um adolescente no corpo de um menino grande.

E, se ele estava se lembrando corretamente, ela o expulsara da cozinha por roubar frutas que eram para a torta. Mais tarde, quando uma de suas tortas desaparecera, ela o arrastara aos berros pelo pátio, puxando-o pela orelha. Não, jamais seria capaz de fazer essa mulher mais velha enxergá-lo como algo mais além de um meninão precisando de umas boas palmadas. Será que não era perigoso demais ter a cozinheira defendendo a sua esposa? Ainda mais quando ele tinha a intenção de deixar tal esposa?

- Esme, será que preciso contratar um provador de comida?

Aparentemente, ela entendeu o que ele quis dizer, pois deu de ombros e disse:

- Não se tirar a cabeça de dentro da...

- Esme! – Carlisle gritou, interrompendo-lhe o comentário.

Edward e, provavelmente, todos os presente entenderam sem sombra de dúvidas o que ela tivera a intenção de dizer. E ele concordava. Ele tinha um bocado para reconstruir e fortificar. E uma criança para manter.

O pensamento na criança, quer fosse um menino forte ou uma menininha magrinha, fez a dor diminuir um pouco. Não tinha tempo para pensar no que poderia ter sido. Em vez disso, tinha de achar um jeito de transformar esta estranha situação em algo apetecível, tanto para ele quanto para Bella.

Edward estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e segurou a de Esme. Uma pontada de culpa de não poder sequer confiar na esposa quanto a isso foi facilmente colocada de lado, quando perguntou:

- Tem certeza de que ela está grávida?

Sem olhar para o marido, ela disse:

- Tanta certeza quanto tenho da indignação de meu marido com o meu comportamento.

Ele lançou um olhar na direção de Carlisle. Esme tinha razão. O homem a fitava com uma carranca tão feia que sua indignação era quase palpável.

Ela lhe apertou os dedos.

- Sim, meu senhor, lady Bella com certeza está esperando o seu filho.

Em agradecimento, ele baixou a cabeça.

- Obrigado. – Disse, e afastou a própria cadeira da mesa. – Preciso ir.

- Ir aonde? – Carlisle e Esme olharam para Jared. Ele precisou de um instante para reformular a pergunta. – Quando retornará da corte, meu senhor?

Era uma boa pergunta... Para a qual não tinha resposta.

- Em breve, espero. Assim que me concederem uma audiência, precisarei de apenas algumas horas para falar com o rei, e voltarei para cá.

Quando ele se voltou, Esme perguntou:

- E lady Bella?

Edward sacudiu a cabeça. Não tinha uma resposta para ela. Mesmo que conseguisse convencer Bella a falar com ele, não havia garantias de que conseguiriam chegar a uma solução aceitável para os dois.

Assim que Bella se acostumasse novamente com a vida na corte, ela provavelmente descobriria que esta a agradava mais do que viver em Cullen. Estava acostumada às melhores coisas da vida. Sem dúvida, a fortaleza não seria sempre tão decadente, mas ele seria sempre um ex-escravo e Cullen sempre ficaria no meio do nada.

Ele seguiu para a pequena câmara atrás do grande salão para trocar de roupa e pegar suas armas. Afivelou o cinturão da segunda espada sobre o peito e deslizou as espadas para dentro das bainhas cruzadas às suas costas.

Ajeitando a cota de malha e certificando-se de que as espadas estavam no lugar, ele enfiou um punhal de cada lado do cinto. Após guardar seu único jogo de roupas apropriado para a corte em um alforje, jogou a mochila sobre o ombro, pegou uma bolsa menor sobre o baú de madeira e voltou para o salão.

A atividade no grande salão interrompeu-se bruscamente, quando, um a um, os pares de olhos foram se voltando para ele. Edward franziu a testa. Será que jamais haviam visto alguém vestido para a batalha?

Ignorando os olhares, ele seguiu na direção de Carlisle, apenas para ser interceptado por Seth e Embry.

Embry ficou na ponta dos pés para cutucar o bíceps de Edward.

- Onde foi que conseguiu isso?

- Eu comprei em uma feira da região.

- Ele está brincando com você, Embry. – Seth interveio. – Músculos não podem ser comprados. Têm de ser trabalhados.

O menino mais novo arregaçou a manga e mostrou o braço. Ele o dobrou na altura do cotovelo e fitou os próprios músculos pouco desenvolvidos.

- Posso fazer alguns, também?

Edward despenteou os cabelos do menino.

- Trabalharemos nisso quando eu voltar.

Seth aproximou-se, quase salivando ao investigar as armas de Edward.

- Podemos trabalhar também com essas?

A pergunta fez Edward parar para pensar. Aos 15 anos de idade, o menino era quase um homem. No entanto, ninguém havia lhe ensinado as coisas que um homem precisava saber. Ele era jovem e inexperiente demais para sair por ai por conta própria, e velho demais para Edward mandar estudar em outra fortaleza.

Além do mais, não achava que Embry e Leah gostariam da idéia de se separarem tão cedo de Seth. O que significava que a tarefa de educar e treinar Seth recaía sobre seus ombros.

- Sim, Seth, podemos.

A gratidão do menino era evidente no seu sorriso largo.

Edward virou-se para o capataz de Cullen.

- Carlisle?

O homem mais velho aproximou-se.

- Sim?

- Tenho que encontrar guardas para Cullen. Enquanto estiver na corte, verei se o rei tem alguma sugestão. Enquanto isso, veja se alguns dos homens, ou dos meninos mais velhos, querem treinar para a posição. Certifique-se de que os que quiserem recebam as tarefas mais pesadas. Vamos começar a trabalhar um pouco os músculos deles. – Ele entregou uma pequena bolsa para o homem. – Sei que o mercado mais próximo fica a dois dias de cavalgada daqui. Mas não sei quanto tempo vou ficar fora, e prefiro que não fiquem sem suprimentos. Deve haver ouro o suficiente aí dentro para comprar tudo o que achar necessário para fazer os reparos e compor os estoques da fortaleza. – Edward inclinou-se mais para perto e baixou a voz. – Como os homens estão ocupados demais reconstruindo a fortaleza, compre algumas espadas de madeira para os meninos, incluindo para esses dois. E, lembre-se, temos vários meninos em fase de crescimento na fortaleza, de modo que é melhor se certificar de que Esme tenha suprimentos o suficiente para encher a despensa.

Carlisle espiou dentro da bolsa. Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ele apertou a bolsa de encontro ao peito, olhando ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém podia ver o que havia no seu interior.

- Meu senhor, há o bastante aqui para...

- O que quer que precisemos, Carlisle. E tem de reconhecer que precisamos de tudo. Envie Jared com as carroças e alguns homens. – Ele passou o braço ao redor dos ombros do homem. – Se não for ouro suficiente, há mais no meu baú.

Ele entendeu a exclamação de surpresa de Carlisle, pois havia tido a mesma reação quando o baú chegara a Cullen, na manhã do dia anterior. Aparentemente, as negociações comerciais entre Aro e o rei Henrique estavam indo melhor do que se poderia esperar. E o rei estava cumprindo a sua promessa de ouro.

Edward torcia para que as negociações para a libertação dos outros ainda em cativeiro estivessem correndo igualmente bem. Caso contrário, o ouro que estava usando para reconstruir a fortaleza não passava de dinheiro sujo de sangue. E ele não achava que poderia viver com este peso na alma. Edward mentalmente colocou de lado o pensamento. Certamente o rei Henrique seria bem sucedido.

- Por ora, faremos os consertos que pudermos. Mais tarde, teremos de contratar pessoas para completar o trabalho. – Pensando no futuro do próprio filho, ele disse: - Um dia, reconstruiremos usando pedra, e estou certo de que isso será muito mais caro.

Carlisle assentiu, e olhou na direção da câmara de Edward.

- Vou trancar o baú em algum lugar seguro.

- Pode fazer o que achar melhor. – Edward abaixou o braço. – Se pretendo alcançar Bella e os guardas, é melhor me pôr a caminho.

Em vez de seguir para as portas recém instaladas na frente do grande salão, Edward seguiu na direção da cozinha. No caminho, passou atrás de Esme e estendeu o braço por sobre o ombro dela para pegar um pedaço de queijo, sabendo muito bem o que isso lhe custaria.

Ela se virou e o acertou com um pedaço de pano.

- Saia daqui. – As ajudantes da cozinha riram, o que apenas fez com que a mulher mais velha o acertasse novamente com o pano. – Está satisfeito, agora? Distraindo estas jovens inocentes do seu trabalho.

Fingindo agonia, Edward esfregou as marcas vermelhas no braço.

- Mulher, você feriu seriamente o seu lorde.

- Pois se ele não se retirar logo da minha cozinha, vou feri-lo mais ainda. Agora, vá embora. – Ela colocou o pano sobre a mesa e lhe entregou uma saca. Em seguida, lhe acariciou o rosto. – Isto é para lady Bella, para ajudá-la a suportar as manhãs. Agora, vá, veja o acordo a que vocês dois podem chegar.

- Esme, eu não sei se...

Sem saber o que dizer, ele não completou a frase.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Apenas tente, meu senhor.

Tudo o que Bella queria era cair de seu cavalo, encolher-se no chão e dormir por, pelo menos, duas semanas. Mas, usando de toda a sua força de vontade, ela se fez permanecer na sela.

Algo estava errado. Este mal-estar que lhe atormentava o estômago e a cabeça nada tinha a ver com o bebê. As dores eram fortes demais. Cada som, independentemente de ser baixinho ou não, ameaçava lhe partir a cabeça em duas. O mais fraco dos raios de sol a passar pela proteção das árvores a cegava. E o suor que escorria pelo seu corpo nada tinha a ver com o calor do dia. Os arrepios que a assolavam também não se deviam a nenhuma brisa.

Quando as luzes e auréolas brilhantes lhe distorceram a visão, ela reconheceu os sintomas, e receou ser uma de suas dores de cabeça brutais. Do tio que a deixava cega e doente por vários dias. Desde o início de suas regras, anos atrás, que ela não tinha uma dessas. Esta não era uma boa hora para retornarem.

As orelhas do cavalo dançaram e Bella agarrou-se à parte mais elevada da sela ao oscilar. Sua cabeça latejava tanto que tinha vontade de chorar, no entanto, sabia que isso apenas pioraria a dor.

Por que se dera ao trabalho de sair da cama naquela manhã? Caso houvesse simplesmente dito para Edward que não se sentia bem, nada disso teria acontecido.

Ela não teria sido levada pelos guardas da rainha, Edward não teria escutados os comentários do guarda. E ela não estaria voltando para a corte sem a companhia do marido.

Não importaria se ele tivesse ficado zangado, ou não. Pelo menos ela não estaria na estrada, e Edward estaria por perto para ajudá-la.

E ela precisava tanto de ajuda. Bella fechou os olhos, e, subitamente, parou de se importar.

- Pelo amor de Deus!

O grito de Edward sobressaltou os guardas cavalgando adiante e atrás de Bella, enquanto ele disputava com eles para ver quem segurava Bella antes que ela caísse da sela.

Sua intenção havia sido apenas aproximar-se o suficiente para se certificar de que tudo estava bem antes de recuar de modo a não ser visto. Contudo, logo notara que Bella estava oscilando sobre o cavalo, e se aproximara para ver o que havia de errado.

Ele olhou furiosamente para os homens.

- Há quanto tempo ela está assim?

Todos os três guardas sacudiram a cabeça.

- Não sabemos, meu senhor. Ela jamais se queixou de não estar se sentindo bem.

Segurando-a nos braços, Edward deteve o próprio cavalo com um apertão dos joelhos e jogou uma das pernas por sobre a sela para deslizar para o chão.

- Arranjem alguma água, alguns cobertores. Agora!

Enquanto os guardas apressavam-se para cumprir as ordens, Edward a deitou no chão, de encontro a uma pedra.

- Bella.

Ele pousou a mão sobre o rosto dela e, depois, na testa, sentindo o próprio coração quase parar. Ela estava em chamas.

Edward praguejou. Depois, rezou. Seus conhecimentos médicos eram limitados. Como todos os guerreiros que conhecia, podia grosseiramente dar os pontos em um ferimento e colocar um membro deslocado no lugar. Fora isso, não sabia muito.

Era preciso aquecer uma pessoa com febre? Ou era preciso resfriá-la? Ele não sabia.

Os guardas de Henrique sequer notaram que havia algo de errado. Era pouco provável que fossem de grande ajuda. Quando eles retornaram, trazendo os suprimentos que Edward pedira, ele os colocou para trabalhar na construção de um abrigo.

O que lhes faltava em habilidade de construção, eles compensavam em velocidade. Edward torcia para que não chovesse tão cedo. O abrigo construído às pressas mal resistiria ao orvalho da manhã, quanto mais a uma chuva.

Assim que colocou a esposa no interior da proteção, avisou aos homens:

- O outro guarda e dois dos homens de Cullen devem chegar em breve. – Impaciente, Edward os deixara para trás há algumas horas. – Quando chegarem, vamos precisar de uma fogueira, comida e um suprimento de água. Mas quero três homens guardando este acampamento o tempo todo. Fui claro?

Quando os homens assentiram, Edward esgueirou-se para dentro do abrigo com Bella. Após retirar dela as roupas úmidas, ele jogou o vestido e o camisão lá para fora, ordenando:

- Pendurem essas peças para secar.

Ele tirou a túnica de dentro do alforje, molhou-a com a água e limpou o suor do corpo desfalecido e indefeso da esposa. Não fazia idéia se o que fazia ajudava mais do que prejudicava, mas tinha de tentar algo.

Antes que terminasse, ela foi tomada de arrepios que a sacudiram tanto que seus dentes começaram a bater. Edward despiu as armas, mas as manteve à mão, depois removeu as próprias roupas antes de se estender ao lado dela no catre. Cobrindo-os com uma manta, puxou-a para perto de si e a abraçou com força, junto ao seu corpo.

Ele tentou aquecê-la esfregando-lhe as costas e os braços. Afastou o cabelo do rosto da esposa.

- Ah, Bella, é sobre isso que eu estava falando quando disse que você não confiava em mim. Por que me disse que estava se sentindo bem hoje de manhã, quando, na verdade, não estava?

Bella debilmente ergueu os braços para se debater contra as mãos dele.

- Pare. – Sua voz estava tão fraca quanto seus movimentos. – Não me toque. Dói.

- Bella, eu...

Ela gemeu, depois, sussurrou tão baixinho que ele teve de se inclinar mais para perto para escutar.

- Silêncio. – Ela estremeceu, como se fosse doloroso falar. – Não fale.

Lentamente, ela virou de lado e se encolheu até formar uma bola. Sua respiração irregular ficou mais tranqüila e ela se embalou até adormecer.

Edward suspirou. O que quer que afligisse Bella, não parecia ser desconhecido para ela. O que significava que, provavelmente, ela sabia o que estava acontecendo desde aquela manhã.

Ele a repreenderia mais tarde. Agora, podia apenas se perguntar por que ela havia deliberadamente tentado tornar mais difícil a vida dos dois juntos.

Edward não deveria ter hesitado naquela manhã. Ao ter a impressão passageira de que ela estava mentindo quando a encontrou na cama, deveria ter insistido. Não deveria ter ido embora até ela admitir estar passando mal.

Ele não queria passar o resto da vida assim.

Bella gemeu de dor e começou a se embalar novamente. O som afugentou as perguntas e Edward colocou de lado a ligeira fúria.

Podia ficar ali deitado culpando a quem bem entendesse. Isso não mudaria o fato de que sua mulher, a mãe de seu filho, estava doente.

Mesmo sendo o calor de seu corpo o único consolo que podia oferecer, era o que faria. Não a deixaria até ter certeza de que ela e o bebê ficariam bem.

Edward esticou as pernas, procurando uma posição confortável para o que suspeitava que seria uma noite muito longa.

**N/A:** Ooiii! Estou aqui de novo! Me redimindo pela demora... vou tentar terminar a fic no próximo fim de semana... mas não garanto nada, porque preciso fazer um trabalho para a faculdade que talvez me tire um bom tempo...

E ai... o que estão achando? Eu particularmente adoro a parte que o Embry pergunta onde o Edward conseguiu o músculos, e ele responde que comprou na feira... eu chorei de rir com isso... hauhauahuahu

xoxo

Dark Angel


End file.
